The Wanted
by yunayuu
Summary: The world knows about the existence of aliens, but this isn't exactly a good thing. A scientist want to capture all of them on Earth, and Gohan fears for the safety of his friends and family. What will happen now? - Rated T for violence (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here I come with the first chapter of my new fic!**

 **I didn't had time to rewrite Upside Down, and this one has a few chapters ahead too so I'll keep this up for a while ok?**

 **So, a few things here that I changed from the canon story:**

 **1- On Namek Arc they went to the space with a ship built by** **Bulma** **, not on Kami's ship.**

 **2- They think Cell is an alien; it'll have an explanation though the story.**

 **I think that is it. If I need to tell something more I'll do on future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ! Just this crazy idea.**

 **T** **he wanted**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Today is a great day for the whole world. To explain why, we call Dr. Wickey!_ " Cheers could be heard coming out of the TV sound, the audience going crazy all over the man. He walked into the stage with firm steps, showing that he was utterly confident about himself. His white and gray hair was tied in a low ponytail, his sunglasses covering his eyes, and a wide open smile crossed his face as he stopped in front of the mic that was on the middle of the stage.

" _As you can see Keyn, the world has been in danger since the arrival of aliens, the most recently being Cell. The world greatest authorities had signed up the document that allowed us to initiate our project, and after a few years of research and a lot of time spent in getting samples of DNA, we bring to you guys the first generation of robots!_ " The tall man gestured to a huge curtain behind him, and with a big grin on his face he pulled it open. There was four lines of robots, all of them in a silver human skeleton; their eyes as red as blood, they all had a dangerous aura together with their huge height. " _I present you: the Keepers!_ " As the crowd cheered up, Gohan frowned worried at the TV. Would his family and friends be fine? The DNA they collected had to be from them, their fights usually let a lot of blood, hair and stuff. He had to hope that they didn't have anything to link them to that. He knew Piccolo and Dende were going to be fine, for now at least, since no one knew about the temple, but Vegeta was a problem alone; the prince just couldn't hold his instincts back. His thoughts were turned off when he heard the man talk once again, after his public got quiet.

" _You guys may be thinking: but he has proof that aliens are here?_ " The crowd was still quiet, and the house he was too, at least until Erasa spoke.

"I hope they have it. Otherwise they spent our money for nothing." Gohan looked at her worried; he sure wanted that they didn't. But again, what they would possibly have?

"They have." Videl spoke and Gohan gulped in fear. "As my father won against Cell, they did the test on us first. They suspected that we were aliens because of his strength, but he is just human. We asked for proofs of their doing and they showed us some pictures..." Gohan frowned as his worries just grew. But he also knew that if it was something about him, he would have been already caught.

" _Yes we have. Please look at the screen over there._ " The white screen at the side of the stage made a bright light before an ancient space ship was shown. From the deteriorate state and the form of it Gohan was sure it was the previews Kami ship. Worried he bites his lips. " _This is the oldest ship we've found until now, some pieces were already damaged beyond repair, but it helped us to get some DNA; we suspect it has over than 500 years._ " He then pressed a button and the slide changed. Now was a small ship, not known by the half saiyan. " _We suspect this is from 50 years ago, the time was nicer to it than the previews one and it had actually pieces of skin inside._ " Gohan frowned; so as he suspected there were another aliens beside them. The new slide made him wide his eyes open as he recognized it: it was a sphere with a red glass in sphere format; it couldn't be from Raditz because it was destroyed, so it was his own father's. " _This one is more recent, as we managed to translate the language we could find that it came to earth 36 years ago._ " Everyone was in silence and the next slide was a video, what made Gohan immediately hold his breath. The video was about Raditz, his uncle, Piccolo and his father fighting to rescue him as a kid. As it was made by a satellite, the image wasn't very clean, but for Gohan, it was clear as a day. He just couldn't forget something like being kidnaped and watching his father die before his eyes. " _As you see, it seems that they were having personal problems, and it could be worse for us, humans._ " Gohan bite the interior of his mouth when he heard that. ' _They don't know anything at all. Stupids._ ' The next video was better, since it was made by a cellphone of a survivor of the disaster at Western Capital. The half alien looked away from the TV with a frown as he saw two ships colliding with a city, Vegeta and Nappa well seen on the screen destroying the place. " _As you can see, they are dangerous, but for some reason they vanished. We couldn't find these two anywhere on the planet._ " Gohan could see Bulma hitting Vegeta now and a smile crossed his face.

"What are you grinning for brains?" Sharpener asked rising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, something came to my mind just now." The blonde boy raised one eyebrow, and would talk again if it wasn't for the female voice that came right after Gohan spoke.

"Be quiet! I wanna see it." Erasa made both look at the screen again. The images kept going and were getting better in terms of quality and that worried the half alien. They also had a pic of Feeeza and the ruler's father, together with mirai Trunks. As that time they were hid, the Z group didn't show up in the pics, and for a change he was happy that the future person wouldn't be living the hell he was sure they'd from now on. A few images of other supposed aliens were shown and Gohan had to be sorry for them; he felt guilty to be partly responsible of the humans' discovery, before Cell they didn't really hid their power. The picture that troubled the teen more was some of the Cell's game; again from a satellite so it wasn't a clear image, and it helped to easy his heart a little, even with Wickey talking something about Vegeta. When the slides were over, it was time to turn on the Keepers; he could feel, even at a distance the ki of some people rise in fear; he could say that his was up too, but he managed to keep his 'cool' face. Pressing the button to ON, the robot's eyes shined in a red light, their skeletons shacked a bit for movement, and after a few minutes they started to scan everyone on the audience, and unfortunately there was an alien among the humans. Gohan had to hold his instincts to go and protect the poor man, which like him looked human, as he was grabbed by any possible ways by the robots and once he wasn't able to move anymore, he got some kind of injection that made him fall asleep.

"OMG! There was one watching it!" Erasa put her hand on her mouth, Videl was smiling and Sharpener kinda felt sorry for the man as he didn't had a chance against the giant robot. Now Gohan was sure: they were in big trouble.

* * *

The next morning was like hell. ChiChi didn't want to let him go to school, but he knew that if he didn't, his friends would think ' _he didn't come anymore right after the robots are on? He must be one of them!_ ' So in the end she let him go, but she was still unsure of it.

"Just take care ok? We can't have you taken to who knows where..." He understood his mother's concern, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried too, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Gohan usually went flying until he was near the city, and once there he'd use his jet, that Bulma gave as a birthday present, to get to school. This time, to be cautious, he used the yellow cloud, Nimbus, to get to the city. He immediately saw a lot of robots on the streets as he flew with his jet through the city, scanning people and even getting some aliens. Once near the school, he landed in a space reserved for student's jets. Right after he put it back into a capsule, and into his bag, he saw his friends and after a deep breath he walked to them.

"Hey guys." He said smiling making them smile too.

"It'd be a good morning if it wasn't for these robots waking up everyone to do their scan." Videl said a little upset, but the smile was still on her face.

"Come on, it's for our safety." Erasa said putting her hands on her friend's shoulder, making Videl giggle a bit. Sharpener on the other side sighed; he wasn't all happy with the robots.

"Yeah, but they still could be nicer to the aliens. I mean, what is the need to get them by brutal force?" Gohan raised an eyebrow in surprise; he wasn't expecting that his male friend had this side. He always saw Sharpener as a bully and lover for martial arts.

"You'll need to be scanned before getting into the gates Gohan." That made his attention goes to Videl, away from his own thoughts.

"Huh? Why?" He scratched the back of his head in innocence and his friends sweat dropped. He could be really dense sometimes.

"Really? The outsiders' students have to be scanned because they don't live in the cities. They don't have enough robots to scan the whole planet at once. Yet." He blinked and smiled knowing that for now his family was safe, at least until they found his house.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot that." As they walked near the gates he could feel his heart racing. He needed to calm down; he was only half alien, so no big deal right? He wouldn't get caught, right? He took a deep breath before walking near the tall metal skeleton, attracting Videl's attention. The girl frowned a bit as she glared at her friend ' _Is he… nervous?_ '

* **Scanning – beep ***

The red eyes shined, a wide laser could be seen. The scan started, the red light went first on his head; passing by his whole body, and once on his foots it turned off. Gohan was trying his best to not yell and ran away from there; the waiting was killing him, even though it was only a few seconds. For him it was an eternity.

 ***Beep – human***

His shoulders fell off, a sigh of relief come to his lips; it was as if a huge stone was lifted from his back, and a genuine smile crossed his features.

"Seems like I'm human after all guys." He said playfully and Erasa giggled.

"That's good to hear cutie." Gohan scratched his head; he really liked Erasa, but she already made it clear that she feel disgust for aliens. That just made him think how she'd react if she found out about him…

"Ok, let's go or we'll be late." Sharpener said getting closer to his male friend, while putting his arms around Gohan's shoulders with a smile. The half-breed giggled; they had their differences but it was good to have friends the same age as him.

"Gohan, were you worried?" Videl asked walking by their side with raised eyebrows showing concern, it made the boy flinch; he wasn't hiding his feelings properly then?

"No, why?" He looked at her with the best poker face he could do, and it seemed to work out fine, as Videl shrugged. In fact she didn't really believed in him, but she trusted enough on him to feel that he'd say if it was something important. She decided to play instead.

"Huh, I thought you were afraid of robots." At that the group of friends smirked. Gohan blinked, remembering seven years ago when he fought the androids. He sure had a bad story with robots. ' _If only you knew…_ '

"Yeah they are all evil robots that came to conquer earth and are slowly getting over the planet." He said playfully with his own memories, and while walking away no one really saw the Keeper that scanned him paralyzed, it was like the robot was still analyzing his data.

 ***Beep – Alien***

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you all liked it, sorry for my bad English once more. My beta is too busy so I didn't want to annoy her… so… well.**

 **Please read and review! Let me know what you thought about it! See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm happy you liked my idea! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Again, no beta… sorry. I hope she can read it sometime in the future and help me fix the errors and mistakes.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ still doesn't belong to me. But this fic does!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 2**

Gohan was sitting on top of a building, thinking if he should help people or not. Not that he doesn't want to; but part of his disguise was turning into super saiyan and with that, he doesn't know if it would get the Keepers attention, or not. He sighed with his black visor on his hands; he was holding it while thinking since he didn't had a need to use it while waiting for a crime, but his white suit was already on his body since he used the device Bulma helped him to do.

His disguise was pretty simple: black spandex suit and a white overcoat that went to his knees covered the black parts, a golden dragon could be seen on his back, on top of his head a black visor that hid his face, letting his golden hair out, and to finish it up he had white boots also with little details that resembled golden dragons. The teen dropped his head backwards in annoyance and tiredness. ' _Fuck these stupid robots._ ' Was all he could think until he heard police sirens, that was his clue. ' _Ok, I guess I'll have to find out if they will notice me._ ' While putting his visor he let his body fall from the tall building, turning super saiyan on the process, flying after the police. It wasn't hard to find the crime: the police cars stopped in front of the Central Bank, doing a barricade. By the corner of his eye Gohan noticed that a few Keepers were gathering around, they were flying and their eyes shining a bright red as they looked at him. With a bad feeling on his stomach he landed near the barricade, his glare leaving the robots as he spoke to an officer.

"What's wrong?" He asked at a police officer, who too was looking at the Keepers, but turned to the teen to answer.

"A robbery." He stopped as he heard a loud sound and noticed that more robots joined the crew. "This is giving me chills." The police man was shivering and Gohan frowned looking at them; that couldn't be good.

"Yeah, same here. I'll take care of it fast." The man nodded at him. The Golden Fighter started to walk fast, almost running, to the bank. He wanted to finish this off as fast as possible since he was sure they were gathering to capture him, even without a scan. The teen hero stopped his walk once he heard a motor coming down the sky, noticing it was Videl he smiled under his visor. After the yellow jet landed he giggled; the girl was sure upset, her face was all red and her ki was getting up really fast.

"Damn Keepers. They even scanned me again! Stupid pieces of metal!" She yelled at the robots that didn't look at her, but now the Golden Fighter laughed.

"Such a high temper… as always." She looked mad at him, her eyebrows together in a really angry frown.

"Shut up Golden Fighter. What's the situation here?" She said looking at the bank and then at the police barricade. "Robbery?" With her comrade in crime nod, she smiled; it was going to be a good fight. Looking back at the bank and then to the Golden Fighter she frowned. He was looking at the Keepers and not really paying attention to the crime. Looking at them she frowned. "Is it me or they are the double in number now?" A minute of silence came, and the girl looked at him with a confused face.

"Yeah." He lowered his head, as if he were thinking and it made Videl frown.

"What's wrong?" Hearing her voice he let out a huge sigh. It was better if he get away from there.

"It seems its better if I go... they are gathering faster than I expected them to." At that the girl's eyes widened. He giggled at her reaction; at least she didn't scream out loud that he was an alien.

"You! You're..." As she talked her voice started to rise, making Gohan sweat drop. ' _Seems like I was too early in that assumption._ ' Acting fast he got closer to her, putting a hand on her mouth to stop her yell.

"Please, don't yell. I'm already full of problems as the way things are right now." His voice was like a murmur and it was full of appeal on it. Videl got troubled; should she trust him? Or he was just trying to get their faith in him to betray them later?

 ***Scanning – beep***

All the Keeper's voices said in unison as the red lasers made a huge scan on the entirely place. Videl felt the Golden Fighter's hands shake through the one he still kept on her mouth, and put her glare on his face, in this case visor. The girl could see him gulping, she somewhat had the feeling of _déjà vu_.

 ***Beep – Alien***

"So they _**can**_ sense me in this form." Was all he said while getting away from Videl, that made she think ' _This form?_ ' As he powered up, a golden aura formed around his body making the girl take a few steps back with the power wave. Getting in the air he saw the robots flying to him, tickling his tongue he shoot a weak ki blast at one of them; he wanted to see their resistance. For his surprise the robot exploded, making the people on the streets yell in fright. Scratching the back of his head, what Videl got as a 'what a weak thing', he shrugged. "Time to go!" He yelled while powering up, letting the city behind, and once he was far enough he turned back to normal state. "Well, at least I know that we shouldn't turn into super saiyan now."

Videl on the other hand was speechless, as everyone back at the city. The girl looked around and saw that the remained Keepers were confused; it was like they had lost the track of the boy. She tried to focus on the robbery again but it seemed that she couldn't, in fact even the thieves went out to see what was happening, making her job a lot easier. But even after heading home, and answering a lot of questions from the reporters, she couldn't forget the pled his voice had. ' _His voice... it was so afraid and in pain... He's good right? He helps me to fight crime... he can't be a bad alien..._ ' The girl was confused; weren't all aliens' bad as Wickey said?

* * *

"I said to you to take care and you almost get caught?! What were you thinking?!" ChiChi said while hitting her son on the head with the fridge pan, he now had lose count of how many times she had hit him this time. "You're all over the news! They say you are a dangerous one because you destroyed one of those pieces of metal!" She didn't stop her attacks and he was starting to have a headache, sighing he looked up with puppy eyes, what made she stop her attacks for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry ok?! I had to see if they could find us while in super saiyan mode!" He wasn't lying; since he had to make sure that at least Goten and Trunks were going to be fine, even being half aliens like him. He grunted as the fridge pan connected with his head once more.

"No excuses! Stop fighting crime for now!" He sighed in defeat. Gohan knew that his mother was right; she didn't have the need to ask that.

"I know that!" She sighed and he looked sad at his mother. "I know... at least I can still go to school as they can't find me in normal state. That was the point in helping people today… and for the destroying part, I had to see how resistant they are." ChiChi sighed and put a hand on his face; concern all over her features.

"I know it upsets you, but we have to think about our family here ok? If they caught you they'll come after Goten too..." He nodded with a sad smile. "Come, go play with your brother for a little bit ok?" The sad smile turned a bit better as he got up. "Besides, at least you can go out of the house. Bulma told me she's keeping Vegeta inside and made him train without turning into super saiyan and ki blasts." That made a smirk comes to her son's face; he knew the prince was going to get pissed off really fast that way, but he also had the hope that he wouldn't disobey his wife's request.

"Yeah, looks like I'm in a better spot here." While the teen walked outside to call Goten to play, ChiChi smiled weakly. Looking at his back she noticed how much he had grown and how alike Goku he was now.

"That's right. Enjoy when we still know that you two are safe." She murmured to herself before turning to the stove, she had to start dinner after all.

* * *

"Did you see the news yesterday?!" That was the fifth person that was talking about his alter ego this morning and it was making Gohan annoyed. Although he just got to school he seemed to be the main topic of all students.

"Yeah! The Golden Fighter is an alien! And here we were, thinking he was a good guy!" A vein could be seen on the half alien's forehead. ' _I AM a good person! And I'm just half alien!_ ' As he got into his class he sat down with a bad humor, putting his head heavily against the table. Erasa and Sharpener were already there that day, so they just looked shocked at their friend.

"Woah, what happened cutie?" Erasa said concerned, but just got a hand wave as answer. Sharpener then put his head on top of his crossed arms on the table, just to be able to see Gohan better.

"Bad morning?" The blond male asked and Gohan put his thumb up. It was indeed a bad morning; to start with the fact that he had let his watch home so he didn't had the chance to transform and ending with his alter ego being on the top news, _again_. A few minutes after the class door opened and a mad Videl walked to her seat. After sating down with a loud noise and hearing the last of the talk – just Sharpener question and the mute answer from Gohan -, she sighed.

"In my case," She made a pause. "It was a bad night AND morning." Then she did the same as Gohan: put her head on the table. Their blond friends exchanged a concerned look.

"The reporters filled you up with questions right? I saw it on TV yesterday..." At that Gohan turned his head to his friends, not letting it go of the table, but Videl raised her head again with a sigh.

"Because of the Golden Fighter?" The three looked at Gohan and nodded.

"Yeah. They kept asking if I knew he was an alien. Of course I didn't!" The whole class looked at her now. That subject was the TOP hot now.

"So, why he put his hand in your mouth? We saw that on the TV." Gohan frowned; he just did that to prevent her of talking, he never thought it'd turn out like this. If he knew, of course he'd not do it.

"He did that while asking me to not yell. He had just confessed he was one because of the Keepers that were gathering; also he said his life was already difficult." She put a hand on her face annoyed. What he said still bothered her, the thing about 'this form'. So he had another form that the keepers didn't recognize as alien? She was starting to have a headache.

"So in the end he was just trying to get our trust to kill us all in the end." Gohan rolled his eyes and turned his head to fit the table once more; this subject was annoying him.

"I don't think so. He was kinda… sad." The brunette said without taking her hand out of her face, and that speech made Gohan smile. "Maybe we are wrong... not all of them can be bad..." Videl looked around now and noticed that everyone was looking at her as if she went insane. The girl narrowed her eyes; she wasn't insane.

"We have proof that they are bad Vi." Erasa said putting a hand on her shoulder and Videl sighed in defeat. At least she'd pretend to be as blind as everyone else, because her instincts were saying the contrary.

"Yeah I know." Still she had a feeling that they just saw what the world wanted them to. The class started a few moments later, even with Gohan not paying any attention at it. At some point he felt the need of some fresh air and asked to go to the bathroom, which he never went as he crossed all the hallways, ending up at the roof. Before he noticed, it was almost end of the day and the boy had spent all of it alone on the same place, looking at the city and the remaining Keepers that were patrolling from the skies. Hungry? No. Fear of his mother knowing that he skipped class? No. He was just sad that at some point the world he saved turned afraid of him, even without the people realizing it; they thanked Satan for his victory after all and on top of all it the fake hero was human, not alien or half alien.

* * *

"What got brains today? He never skips class." Sharpener said while getting his stuff and Gohan's. Once they noticed that their friend wasn't going to come back they just grabbed his bag – that wasn't even open to begin with – to not forget it. Erasa pouted sad while looking at their friend's seat.

"He was so down today... maybe we should cheer him up…" Videl smiled at that. The girl was used to being bothered by the media and stuff, so she was already better.

"That sounds good! Let's find him!" They didn't have to do a lot of search as they knew he liked the roof; 'something about the wind makes me happy' was what he told them last mouth. They knew the boy for half a year now, and once a month they went to his house to clean their minds of the city's problems. They got used to his odd way of acting and Gohan got used to their; it was a good and real friendship, even with him hiding a few things from them. The boy at the roof looked at his friends when they stepped out of the door and smiled.

"Hey." They sat down right beside him, looking right into his eyes with concern.

"What's the problem with you today?" Videl asked while putting a hand on his right arm, it made he blush a little. ' _With luck you guys will never know. Specially now..._ '

"Some problems that I wasn't really expecting to happen." He decided to say the truth, well, at least half of it.

"You can tell us anything cutie!" Erasa said giving him a huge hug and he giggled. ' _Maybe not anything..._ ' The thinking came to his mind as he returned her kind hug.

"Yeah brains, we can help ya." Sharpener gave him a friendly slap on his back, but regretted it instantly. "Ouch." The blonde murmured and Gohan sweat dropped, smiling right after.

"It's ok guys. I'm better already. And today you guys are coming over right?" A smirk came to their faces; giggling he got happier than before. Gohan was sure that he did the right choice when he decided to be friends with these three.

"Yeah! Let's go already; I miss your mom's cook!" Videl yelled with her arms up and the half alien laughed together with the two blondes. ' _Yeah, indeed a good choice._ ' Was all he could think.

"Ok, let's go!" He said getting up, all cheered up. He really was better now.

* * *

When they stepped out of Gohan's jet, the four of them flinched at the sight of ChiChi, whom was outside the house, holding her frying pan with a huge frown on her face. Her older son tried to avoid the beating but failed miserably, he was being hit really hard and, even he knowing why he was suffering such a pain, he dared to ask.

"Why are you hitting me mom?!" That made the hit gets harder. She only stopped to talk, and her voice was really mad.

"The school called me! Who said you could skip class?!" ChiChi was furious and even with her son's friends presence she kept hitting him. He sweat dropped; the school was such a pain to call her whenever he did – or in this case didn't – something.

"Mom!" He avoided one hit and grabbed her arms, taking care to not hurt her. He did his puppy eyes once more, trying to appeal to her good side. "Please, we have visitors!" The woman looked madly at him and sighed deeply.

"I know. They are practically our family so I can punish you in front of them!" With that she gave a final hit and Gohan yelled in pain, sating down on the grass while rubbing his head to less the pain. She then turned to the other teens. "Why you guys let him skip class?" They felt a chill go down on their spine; clinching their teeth in fright they exchanged a worried look.

"Huh he was kinda..." Videl started but didn't have strength to finish, with her elbow she nudged Erasa's waist who yelped before getting the hint.

"Kinda..." Erasa tried too but looked at Sharpener for help and he sighed in defeat; he was going to finish it.

"Depressed…?" The trio looked at the woman, she widened her eyes in a bit of shock, but soon enough she made a sad face. Her glare went to her older son on the grass, who was pouting at her now.

"Don't be depressed. I told you that it is for the best, you have to stop to do that _thing_." The trio exchanged a weird look, noticing that they were keeping a secret from them, but it wasn't unusual for the Son family to say things in code so the trio couldn't understand. At first they thought it was because they didn't trusted them, but soon enough they noticed that every family has its own secrets that they want to be hid.

"I know that. I'm ok now." He said while getting up and walking to the door. "Where's Goten?" That didn't have the need for an answer, since the kid came running from the forest with a big fish on his back.

"Mom I got dinner!" The kid stopped his walk when he saw Erasa and a big smile came to his face. Dropping the fish on the ground he ran happily to her, almost making her fall with the impact. "Erasa! Let's play!" The blonde got the kid into her arms after getting her balance back and laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow ok? I'm tired today." Goten pouted, but looked at his brother instead. He mimicked Gohan's puppy eyes, making his older brother smirk.

"You can play a little right?" He knew what the little boy wanted: a spar. They always trained late at night and in the deeps of the forest. He had to find a way to finish the little one's energy after all.

"Sure squirt. Later on we can go play." Goten yelled happily, hugged Erasa one more time and dashed to the fish. "I'll go get another fish mom; I don't think that one will be enough." ChiChi shrugged, if he said that he was starving. For her surprise the three remain teenagers went running after Gohan saying something about swimming.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! The next chapter may come next week. Thanks for reading!**

 **Read and Review please!**

 **Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, had a long week and no time at all!**

 **No beta again this chapter, sorry for the mistakes!**

 **Also, if you didn't check your PM, do it! I usually answer your reviews there, unless you're a guest.**

 **So, as someone said in a review that all aliens could destroy the Keepers, here goes a little explain:**

 **Not all aliens are warriors' type, and even the ones who are can't handle it if they are outnumbered. Also, there was an episode in DBZ that Vegeta kills an ant type aliens, and they weren't warriors. Oh and there's Namek: almost 80% of them were farms, little warriors there and Piccolo fused with one of them, so…**

 **Also, Bulma does have a big influence in the world, but Wickey worked for years to make the world believe that all aliens are bad; and Bulma could only get it worse if she tried to prove the contrary. After all she'd have to expose her friends and family.**

 **Well, I think that's it! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own this idea for the fic, not DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 3**

Gohan laughed while pushing Sharpener into the lake; the blonde boy was staring at the water for too long for the half saiyan's taste so he 'accidentally' tripped and stumbled on his friend's back, making him fall into the water with a loud sound. Videl and Erasa couldn't hold their laugh any longer as Sharpener put his head out of the lake with a mad stare at his male friend. As Gohan was laughing he didn't saw the two females grinning at him, and as what happened to Sharpener, he was tossed into the lake. With widened eyes he saw the water coming closer, and smiled, closing his eyes to protect from the impact. Now deep in the water he looked up, seeing Sharpener's legs and two blur figures at the river bank. The smile on his face grew, but suddenly a sad shadow could be seen on his eyes; maybe it was better to tell them about his father being an alien? He didn't know how the trio would react but he bet it wasn't going to be good either way they found out.

"Gohan?" Videl asked after a few minutes her friend was under water. She looked over to Erasa who also had preoccupied eyes. Sharpener, who was now closer to them but still on water – he went there to swim after all – was with his face under water in search of their friend, but got it out as soon as he heard a loud sound of something hitting the water. For his surprise he saw the two girls put out their heads of it and looking at the river bank. The blonde male followed their gaze and was surprised to see Gohan standing there and laughing. "How, the hell, you got out of the water without we being able to see you?!" Videl splashed some water with her hands on his way, his laugh just getting louder.

"Well, that's a secret." He said while grinning evilly at them. Once his dark thoughts on the deeps of the lake went away he smiled. Using his fast movements he went far away from them, getting out at a few meters forward, rushing into the woods and waited for the perfect time to push his friends. "Now, should we start fishing?" He said right before his stomach growled; he was starting to get hungry.

"Sure thing!" Sharpener smiled and started to swim to the center of the lake. They were used to helping Gohan and his brother to get fishes, it somehow helped him and Videl to get better at martial arts, as for Erasa, she was good to cheer them up. Gohan then jumped into the water, in a cannon ball form, splashing it to everywhere. The group didn't notice how longer they stood there fishing, but when the half breed felt the need to eat they started to head home. He got a bigger fish than Goten and was caring it easily, while Sharpener and Videl were having trouble with their small ones. Erasa was helping out her brunette friend, if holding the tail of the fish could be considered as 'help'. The half-alien's nose got the scent of his mother's cooking as they approached the house, saliva dripping from his mouth. That said he couldn't help himself anymore and started to run to his house, almost leaving his friends behind. For his sadness the moment he stepped inside the building his mother scolded him.

"What the-! Don't get inside while you're all wet!" He blinked; he had forgotten he was just swimming. "Go backdoors, Goten will get a towel for you guys. Why you all didn't have your clothes off before entering the water?! It's always the same thing!" At the sight of the frying pan of horror Gohan shivered, for his surprise his friends too; it seemed they wouldn't be left of the beating this time. Letting his fish on the ground – what Videl and Sharpener also did – the quartet went backdoors, meeting Goten that was already there.

"I also wanted to swim! Why you didn't ask me to go too?" He said to his brother while pouting. Gohan smirked.

"Oh squirt, mom need help to cook right? I'm sure you did a great job. Also, I'll play with you later, so…" He put one of his hands on the top head of the kid, caressing it. "Be patient." Goten shrugged; the kid wanted to spar as much as he wanted to play.

After dinner the family and the guests watched TV, the air getting heavier at the sight of the Keepers. The news were all about how many aliens the robots got in only a day, and they wondered how many were out there outside the cities. Videl could see that the Son family was a bit concerned at the videos – made or by reporters or citizen's phones – that showed the non-human getting arrested. The girl was surprised when she noticed Goten's hand grab his older brother's sleeve, and soon enough they left the room. ChiChi looked at them before they got out, turning to the TV right after.

Goten walked side to side to his brother into the woods, Gohan knew something was off when his little brother looked at him with sad eyes, it was as if he was about to cry, so he decided to take him for a walk, or even spar a bit. For his surprise the kid stopped his walk, what made Gohan look at him with curiosity. His tiny fists were clenched by the side of his body, his eyes covered by the shadows of his own hair; the oldest Son sat down on the ground, waiting his brother outburst. For his surprise tears came out instead of a yell or something; he sighed.

"Goten, why are you crying?" Although he knew the answer, he asked anyway. The kid looked up, eyes filled with tears but also a mix of angry on them.

"I…" He looked down again, not sure how to say what he wanted. "… I want to help them… they can't even protect themselves like we do… and the ones who are a bit stronger also don't have a chance!" The kid now put his hands on his face, the sobbing getting louder. Gohan looked away, as if in deep though, but his brother wasn't finished. "And you… you can't even help anyone anymore!" He fell on his knees, the speed of the crying slowing down. It took a few minutes before Gohan talked.

"Goten." His brother looked up at him, his eyes red because of the cry. "Don't worry about it. Although I too am worried and want to help the others, I can't risk to be found out." Goten stared the ground in front of him. "All I want to do now is protect our family. That's all that matters to me." He gestured to his brother to go to him, what he did fast, both hugging each other.

"Are you sure we'll be ok?" Gohan sighed at the question, how he should be sure of that?

"For now at least I can say yes. If something comes up, I'll protect you ok?" He patted his little brother's back who nodded in silence into his chest. The hours went by, the sob finally getting smaller until he could just hear the snores of a sleeping kid on his arms. He looked up at the skies; he sure was going to live a hell from now on.

* * *

It was already late at night when Videl woke up, hearing Gohan and ChiChi talking downstairs. She didn't want to overhear their talk but as she was awake now, it was kind of inevitable not to mention how small the house was. As she woke up with the boy's voice she didn't really understand the subject entirely even when ChiChi spoke.

"So he was that worried…" She was fully awake now.

"I calmed him down but… I'm not sure for how long he'll hold back." He did a pause. "He's too alike father in that matter after all…" The silence that came after was longer than Videl anticipated.

"If something happen to you at school… I don't know how I'll hold him back…" Whatever ChiChi was trying to say her son cut off.

"Nothing will happen, mom. And if, I say if, we eventually get to that extent… Go to grandpa." She could hear ChiChi gasping.

"Why? Shouldn't I go to Kuririn and the others?" Videl frowned; she had heard this name somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. But again, she knew that hear their talk wasn't a good thing to do, but she just heard a few things that caught her attention. ' _What could happen to him at school? No one would even dare to do anything to him because of me…_ ' Something was really off.

"Mom, did you thought about what will happen if they find Eighteen and specially Vegeta?" That got more of Videl's attention, what could possibly be wrong with these two – was eighteen even a name? – persons? "We can't risk anything here. Grandpa has many ways of protecting you two and holding back Goten. Promise me that you'll go to him." As Videl didn't hear anything back from ChiChi, she got that the woman had promised him in a quiet nod. The girl was starting to get thirst, but she wasn't sure if it was safe to go out of her bedroom now. She heard footsteps outside not long after, letting the silence fulfill the place. It was when she decided to go get her water. Videl opened the door slowly, as not to attract attention and headed downstairs as quiet as she could. She almost yelled seeing the shadows move into the kitchen, her heart at her throat and she sensed her blood starting to freeze inside her; only to realize it was Gohan.

"Why the hell were you in the dark?!" She murmured as soon as she got her voice back. He looked at her and blinked. The boy keep staring at the girl, trying to figure out for how long she was up; in the end he shrugged, even if she was awake he didn't said anything that could provide their identity to her.

"I think better in the darkness." He simply said while resting his arms on the table. "Why are you awake?" He wasn't looking at her anymore, and she felt better this way – not that she disliked being looked at by him, it was just weird since the girl had just heard their private talk. Also she couldn't really see him well with no light at all. Getting closer to the china cabinet and grabbing a glass she looked over to his shadow silhouette.

"I woke up because I was thirst." Before closing the door of the little cabinet she spoke again. "Want some?" The boy looked at her and nodded; only to remember that they were in the dark and she probably didn't saw his gesture.

"Yeah sure." He heard Videl fulfilling their glasses with water, and sensed her sating down by his side. He grabbed the water glass and drank all of it on one shot. He was stressed; it has been just one day since the Keepers were on and his family was already suffering the side effects of it; all he wanted to do was to let them have a peaceful life. Without thinking he crashed the glass on the table, breaking it and doing a little crack on the wood; he cursed under his breath. Videl on the other hand jumped with fright; she wasn't expecting that sudden noise. "Shit." He simply said. "Don't move I'll get it clean." He then turned the lights on, grabbed a dishcloth and started to clean up.

Videl looked at the table and blinked when she saw the crack on it ' _It was him who did this? Or it was always there?_ ' She couldn't remember at all, but the blood on his hand make she grab his arms, stopping the cleaning. He looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" Now she made a worried face.

"Your hand, it's bleeding." It was when he looked down to his own hand.

"Oh it's true." He simply said as if it was nothing to be worried about. "I can take care of it later, but now I need to finish to clean and-" Videl cut him off by walking him to the sink. She opened the tap and put his hand under the water, his blood turning it into a red liquid.

"Take care of yourself first, the glass isn't important." He giggled; she sure doesn't know how his mother can be fearsome when it comes to house objects being broken by super strength. "Do you have a first aid kit?" She looked up to his face, glaring at his kind smile and onyx eyes. She blushed.

"No, we don't." Was all he said. "Don't worry, I'm ok. Really." He managed to get his hand back from hers, but his gaze never let go of her blue eyes. Suddenly something came to his track of thinking and he spoke before noticing. "Say Videl…" She raised one eyebrow at her friend.

"What?" The boy gulped; maybe he shouldn't ask her… "Don't you dare to not ask your question. You started, now you finish." He sighed in defeat; it was going to be better if he thought more about it.

"All this alien stuff… do you really think all of them are bad? I mean… what if there are some of them that mean no harm, and even have children with humans?" Her reaction wasn't what he was expecting; she put a finger on her mouth, thinking about what her friend just said. It took a few minutes for her answer to come.

"To tell you the truth… I have a bad feeling about all this stuff." She turned her back to the sink and crossed her arms. "I do believe there are some of them that are good and mean no harm. On top of that I'd not be surprised if there are half aliens out there." She looked at him with a kind smile. "At first I did thought they were all bad, until the Golden Fighter was found out to be one as well." His eyes showed surprise now; so all he did as the super hero thing was worth it after all. "He sincerely cared about every person he saved. I could feel it. I'm sad because now everyone thinks he is a bad person, alien, whatever he is." A giggle came to her ears and she looked angry at him. "If you were going to laugh I-" He then hugged her.

"Finally someone that thinks just like me." He then let go of her. "Let's sleep; we have a full day to enjoy tomorrow." Gohan was somehow happier than ever now; there was at least someone who doesn't think all aliens are bad. He even forgot about the broken glass, cracked table and wounded hand, while Videl was frozen in her spot.

* * *

"Gohan!" The mad yell that echoed inside the Son's house on the next morning woke up every human and half-aliens that were snoring in a flash. The one the voice called opened his eyes fast at the same time he sat on his bed. Looking at his bedroom he saw Sharpener with messy hair on Goten's bed, while his own brother looked scared right next to him – as they shared the bed for Sharpener had a place to sleep –, the blonde was with a huge frown, as if he was wondering what happened.

"What did you do?" Goten asked with worry in his eyes; his brother gulped. He just remembered the crack on the table.

"I bro – " He started but another yell came from downstairs, making him shiver.

"Get down here right now! Or else I'll go there and bring you by the ear!" Cursing under his breath the teen got out of his bed; what a wonderful morning. Running down he reached the kitchen really fast and got afraid of the sight of his mother holding the frying pan with burning eyes.

"Dare to explain this?" She pointed at the table, where the pieces of glass were, together with the crack. Scratching the back of his head he looked away.

"Huh you see... I was thirst and stressed... I kinda used too much strength to put the glass down...?" He looked at his mother uneasy; he was telling the truth but it didn't mean that she wouldn't hit him. ChiChi was looking at him with narrowed eyes; but before she could tell something he decided to continue. "I was going to clean it up but I got cut, so I stopped." That just made her raises an eyebrow.

"How the hell the glass hurt you?" The boy shrugged; he didn't know either since it shouldn't had cut his skin. All he could think that it was because Videl was near him; maybe he unconsciously let himself unprotected by his ki? "How serious was it?" He then showed his hand.

"Nothing serious, it's healed already." The answer he got was a hit on the head with the frying pan.

"Good. Now go change clothes; they are staring at you." Gohan titled his head to the side, turning to his back right after. In the middle of the room were Erasa, Shapener and Videl, the three staring at him, who just noticed that he was shirtless. The trio's eyes traveled around his torso, noticing not just his muscles – he never was shirtless in front of them until now, he just used a shirt when swimming – and a lot of scars; the one that caught more their attention was the one that started on his left shoulder, going down until the middle of his upper arm. Noticing how they were looking at him, Gohan rushed up to his room cursing under his breath as how he didn't even remembered to put a shirt on; his face as red as a tomato. Goten glared at his brother after he entered their room; the oldest Son boy was still all red and confuse.

"Did something happen big bro?" Gohan looked at his brother and sighed.

"Let's say I may not be the weak nerd anymore." Goten giggled at that while floating to his brother's side.

"So they now know you're super strong?" Gohan smirked and got his brother on his arms. The kid was his fun time.

"That was not what I just told you." With his right hand he patted his brother's head. "They just saw I'm not weak squirt. Let's let the 'super' part out of it ok?" He smiled at his little brother's giggle and nod. The oldest then started to look at his closet, trying to find a shirt that wouldn't or reveal a lot of muscle or hide all of it. In the end he got a sleeveless one; he wasn't pleased that the scar made by Cell was all showing up, but now he really didn't had to hide it anymore. The smell of breakfast started to fulfill the bedroom, both brother's stomach growled, and saliva dropped out of their mouths as they dreamed about the food.

ChiChi put some pancakes on their plates with a smile on her face. The teenagers bite their lips in excitement; the food that ChiChi did was the best. As soon as they started to eat the two brothers appeared from nowhere, digging themselves on the food reserved for them. The trio looked at the oldest son of the house, still impressed about his muscles; sensing the glares Gohan sighed.

"You know," He swallowed the food on his mouth when he got a murderous glare from his mother. "You guys can ask me if you want to know something. Don't need to stare at me." Now he smiled at his friends.

"Oh sorry for staring at you it's just…" Sharpener gestured with his hands without a defined meaning. "We know you for six months and we never knew you had those muscles." Gohan looked unsure at them; he wasn't really hiding it but he also wasn't trying to show either.

"Do you work out?" Erasa asked while biting one of her pancakes. For everyone's surprise she wasn't freaking out about their friend, she was pretty calm. Gohan pondered his answer; should he say he trains every day or maybe lying a bit would be fine?

"I, train once per week." In the end he added one more lie to his list; but his answer got Videl's attention.

"By training… do you mean martial arts?" That got ChiChi's attention and Gohan could see his mother tensing up, her back were still being showed to the teenagers as she was doing the dishes. Goten stopped eating and now was looking at Videl with an unsure look; the girl was taken aback, did she ask something wrong?

"Yes and no." Gohan answered still looking at his mother. "I train to keep in touch with my father I guess." His glare then went to his friend once again; a sad smile on his face. "He taught me some movements, but since he passed away I just copy him." He then started to eat again, and no one dared to ask anything more as the tension on the room just rose.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Hope you all liked! More action on the next chapter I swear hehe**

 **Please let me a review if you want to ^^ I'd appreciate it!**

 **Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I had no time at all, but I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner ok?**

 **Thank you all the reviews and followers! I'm nothing without you all!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine!**

 **Chapter 4**

The night was slowly coming; the sun's light fading on the horizon illuminated the clearing and the five people that were camping. The fire pit creaked as the fire got higher. A sound of snoring could be heard, and the kid that was responsible for that was sleeping deeply at Erasa's arms; both were tired for the whole day of playing. Gohan smiled at his brother and lays down on the grass, crossing his arms under his head, followed by Videl at his left side. Sharpener, as well as Goten and Erasa, was sleeping near the fire.

"You know, I really miss the moon." The brunette said, making Gohan look at her. "I barely saw it back then but… I remember that no one found out why it exploded." The boy snorted; sure he could tell her what happened to the moon, but it wasn't like he missed it. He didn't want to turn into a giant ape again, never again to be precise.

"Well, maybe it was some alien who did that for, I don't know, preventing another alien to turn into a giant ape?" Seeing the girl wide her eyes at the theory he giggled. "I'm kidding." Well, he wasn't.

"But, it makes sense! I mean, if no one ever found out what happened it just could had been made by an alien!" He put his left hand on his mouth, holding his laugh. He told her the truth, but never thought that she was going to believe in him. Videl blinked at his action, and noticed once more the scar on his arm; with a frown she moved her hand, her fingers caressing his damaged skin. The action made him stop his thoughts and look at her; she was wondering how he got that.

"Videl?" The girl stopped her hand, and looked at him.

"How… how did you get this? And the others…" As she looked at the grass bellow her, Gohan glared at her eyes, looking away when Videl looked up at his. The male teen sat up and put his right hand on his scar; maybe that's why he always hid that, the memory was too painful. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" She also sat up now, sad that her question made him feel like that.

"No, it's ok." He finally said, but didn't look at her yet. "It's just that I wasn't expecting it." He slightly turned his face to look at her. "The small ones we can say that was due a difficult, really difficult childhood." A sad smile came to his face as he glared at his left arm. "And this scar reminds me from my mistake, that's why I don't like to think about it." Videl blinked confused. "I got this right after my father died protecting me." ' _Or rather… the earth._ ' The girl couldn't hold herself and hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"I'm sorry. You don't need to talk more." He smiled, gladly that he could avoid this topic.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went in a flash, for the city teens. For the Son family it was unusually hard; many things happened and a bit of their secrets were revealed, what made them anxious. What the three friends would do if they found out about Goku? Even though the family had pics of him, they never told his name and what he did, until this last time. Now the kids know he used to do martial arts, but not if he was good on it. Gohan sighed, his eyes closed while on his bed; it was already Monday and he didn't really wanted to go to school. He'd still use long shirts to hide his scars and muscles, but now he was sure his friends would try to make him enter some club. With another sigh he got up, got his watch after a long time looking at it, did his usual morning routine and headed to school on Nimbus. As he flew in his way the teen stopped in midair for a few seconds, looking at Capsule Corp. direction; he could swear he sensed Vegeta's ki higher than the later days, but as it was just a couple of seconds he shrugged, the full blood alien should be having a fight with Bulma and he smirked at that. Once near the city he used his jet to get to school, landing a few minutes later. Sharpener was already there and went running to him.

"Hey Brains!" Sharpener said putting one of his arms around Gohan's shoulders. "I know I already said that but, thanks for the weekend!" The half alien smirked; the blonde male was the one who loved his house the most.

"It's ok Sharp, you can go whenever you want to." He now put his arm around the blonde and both started to walk to the gates. Gohan noticed that the Keepers on the city were now a small amount, and he wondered what the cause was. He frowned while sensing Vegeta's ki raise a bit again, just to fade once more. ' _What are they up to?_ ' The teen was about to reach his phone on his pocket when a female voice called both from behind; the duo looked back at the same time, seeing Erasa and Videl walking to them.

"Hey guys!" Erasa cheered up and the two boys smiled.

"Hey Erasa!" It was when Gohan's phone rang, and after he let go of Sharpener's shoulder he frowned seeing it was Bulma who was calling him.

"Is something wrong?" Hearing a sigh on the other side he understood that it could be better, but wasn't all that bad, yet.

" _Can you come here and spar with Vegeta? He's driving me crazy._ " Gohan giggled, but that seemed to make the woman mad. " _Yes, laugh, and then when he blew up everything here and gets caught I wanna see who will laugh!_ " He blinked.

"Woah calm down! It's that bad? I mean, he can't be seriously thinking in doing that..." An angry sound of the other side made him sweat drop. "You're right… It's Vegeta after all." His friends were looking at him with curiosity, wondering to whom he was speaking and why he seemed to get more serious as the talk went on; but they waited patiently until their friend hang up and looked at them. "I have to go guys; it seems I can't attend school today." The trio now blinked; Gohan, as well known as 'nerd boy' was going to skip class?

"What! ChiChi will get mad at you!" At an unconscious movement he scratched the back of his head at the words Videl just told him. Yes, his mother would be mad at him, but in this particular case he was pretty sure she'd understand him.

"Maybe, but it's kinda an emergency so… I think she'll understand." With a sheepishly grin he started to walk to the gate, waving his hands to his friends. "Sorry guys! See you tomorrow!" Throwing his capsule away, his jet came to sight and he was fast to fly away with it; letting it go to fly at his usual way once he reached the limits of the city. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he called home, for his surprise the one who took it was Goten. Gohan smiled at that; his brother was usually not good with messages so he could blame him later if ChiChi scolded him – of course he was sorry for that – so he told his brother about Vegeta and his class.

It wasn't long after that he landed on Capsule Corp.'s ground that he heard Bulma's discussion with Vegeta, the yells getting higher at every second and the ki that the prince let go was starting to make the boy worried; it wasn't a small amount at all and he got a bit of a chills when he saw one Keeper coming at their way. He slowly made his way to the duo, the voices only getting higher as he approached and the sight of the three persons in front of the gravity room wasn't one of a happy family at all; not that Vegeta had a happy face once in a while. Trunks was in the middle of his parents, eyebrows connected in a worried glimpse, trying to make them stop the yelling at each other, while Bulma was sticking her index finger into Vegeta's chest in an angry way, Gohan could see a vein pop up on the prince's forehead.

"I already told you to stop! They can sense ki, or strange energy sources, or else they'd not had followed Gohan in his disguise!" The teenager blinked at that, he didn't notice that until now; Bulma was really something.

"Like I care! I can't stop my training any longer! Step out of my way woman!" Vegeta was sounding as bad as the first time Gohan saw him when he was five years old and it gave him a bad feeling, it was when Trunks noticed him and with a pleaded look in his face asked with a mute glare for his help. The black haired teen nodded but wasn't sure what to do, he didn't wanted to get things worse.

"I'll let you train if you use a low amount of ki, but you keep refusing! I think I _just_ told you that!" That was Gohan's clue; he decided to talk.

"Vegeta, I can have a spar with you now if you want. But I really think Bulma has a – " He was cut off but a death glare that said ' _shut the hell up and mind your own business_ ' to him. Gohan gulped; that sure wasn't going to end well.

"I don't need you Kakabrat. Go home or school, whatever you do at this time of the day." The teen frowned mad; he could just give the prince a lesson but he knew Bulma would get mad at him too if he did it.

"Dad, can't you not train today? I mean, one day more wouldn't make a difference right?" Trunks's voice came out as a whisper but he regretted speaking right after. Being the proud being Vegeta was, and as stubborn as he could once he was mad and made up his mind, he slapped his son's face in a fast move. Gohan's mouth opened in shock, while Bulma's hand hit the prince's face as fast as his hands leaved Trunks's face. ' _That definitely isn't going to end well!_ '

"How do you dare to slap your own son's face; he's only worried about you!" Bulma yelled, from that point the only things Gohan could remember were Trunks's eyes watering up, Vegeta turning into super saiyan and then, darkness.

* * *

Sharpener yawned while stretching up his arms; literature wasn't his favorite class – as if one class was ever his favorite aside from physical education. Videl looked at him and smiled, she was as bored as her friend, and was praying for her watch to beep and the police to need her. With a look to her other blonde female friend she giggled; Erasa was sleeping peacefully using her book as a cover up.

"Hey." She heard Sharpener murmur to her. "I have a bad feeling about brains." Videl raised one eyebrow at that and turned to her friend.

"Why?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know but the way he answered his phone… and the way he just walked away… Something's off." Videl crossed her arms and could just nod at him; he had a point. She was about to continue their talk when a sound could be heard far away; even Erasa woke up. The teacher stopped his lesson and walked to the windows, trying to find the source of it but all he could see was smoke far away. The students followed him right away only seeing the same thing he did: smoke. Walking away from the windows, the teacher went to his desk and opened its draw, getting a remote controller.

"Let's see if we have something on the news. Get back to your seats." The students raced to their seats as fast as he finished his sentence. ' _If they only had this enthusiasm over my class…_ ' With a sweat drop he turned on the T.V., searching for any channel that was spreading news; what he found on the second try.

" _We have news about the explosion that just occurred in West City. Our representative at the city will tell us more about it. Mr. Call, please proceed._ " The screen changed and now Mr. Call was with a serious face, in front of a world known gate: Capsule Corporation. On the background a continuous noise could be heard.

" _Thank you Charlie. As you can see we are right in front of Capsule Corporation yards. A huge explosion happened a few minutes ago, and by the presence of the Keepers, that keep arriving, we can say it was due an alien attack. We have a helicopter flying above right now, so please keep up with the images._ " The screen changed again, now there was half of a building destroyed inside the C.C. grounds, wreckage all over the grass, and a fight happening between a black haired short man and the Keepers. Videl's eyes narrowed as she noticed a kid, with lavender hair with a bit of blood on his clothes, digging up a lot of pieces of concrete some even bigger than himself in a hurry. She noticed the Briefs couple getting closer to the boy, the worry in their features only got worse as the little boy took another piece of wreckage showing up a blue haired woman covered in blood. At that point Call spoke again. " _Oh my God! Is that Bulma Briefs?! Call an ambulance right now!_ " It seems he didn't notice his mic was still on, as he kept talking to his coworkers with worry. The scene didn't change, but Videl, Erasa and Sharpener widened their eyes as they saw a pile of concrete being lifted, and under it a bloody Gohan came out.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, trying to understand and remember what happened. He could only hear a huge noise above him, it was stuffy, but he knew it was from a battle – after all he had years in experience to know that – but couldn't see a thing. His head was aching on the right side and he knew he was bleeding because his forehead was warm. With a deep breath the boy started to remember what happened; Vegeta got mad at Bulma's slap on his face and turned super saiyan in a flash. The power of his ki blew up the building – he didn't knew how much of it – and then it hit him; Bulma was right in front of Vegeta when that happened. With a hurry he put his hands on a big gap between two big pieces that were upon him and lifted it. For him it was a light weight, but he had at least three floors of the building on top of him. When the sunlight came once more to his sight he threw the pile by his side, getting up immediately. With his right hand Gohan cleaned the blood on his right side, being now able to see with that eye again. Searching for Bulma and Trunks he looked around, finding them pretty fast.

"How's Bulma?!" He asked while running to the Briefs family, and once he reached them his heart sank. Her head was all covered in blood, her arms were full of wounds, and she had at least one leg broken; on top of that she wasn't conscious. Gohan felt his blood pressure rise, how could Vegeta be so… _**stupid**_? A metal noise was heard behind them followed by an explosion, turning to the source of the sound he saw the prince landing. The saiyan looked fast at his wife and then turned his back to his family.

"Aren't you ashamed?" Gohan asked turning to the man, which was now the same height as him because he was on top of a lot of wreckage. Vegeta turned to him, an undefined emotion on his face.

"Ashamed of what? At least I trained a little with these pieces of shit of metal." Gohan gritted his teeth; the man was testing his patience. Walking to the short man with his fists clenched by his side he contained his anger, at least until he grabbed Vegeta by his collar.

"Look at her! Couldn't you at least protect your wife?!" Gohan's eyes shined teal, he could say that he was about to screw everything up but he didn't care. He had the need to teach the prince a lesson, but even so he heard Trunks yelling at him, begging him to not do a thing because of something that he didn't understood. Vegeta smirked.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" That made the trick; in a second Gohan's free fist meet Vegeta's chin and the man was sent flying meters away. The teenager was holding up his transformation as much as he could, but his eyes were already in the familiar teal of the super saiyan.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! A bit of suspense for the next chapter!**

 **Please let me a review, it really helps me to write further~~**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah! First of all Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

 **I wanted to upload this chapter sooner, but again my life was so busy that I couldn't sit in front of my notebook.**

 **No more talk, and thanks again for all the reviews! You guys really keep me going!**

 **Disclaimer: dbz isn't mine!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 5**

The classroom could only stared at the T.V. in awe as Gohan kept fighting with the short man, who was at the same time destroying some Keepers. The teen seemed to have some problems, inside his mind. Videl's attention was totally on her friend, who constantly shook his head, as if trying to focus on the fight; she had experience in something similar.

Once she started to fight crime she had her own fears to outcome, and since their talk at Gohan's house she was sure he didn't had much experience in battles; but he was doing very well for someone who casually trained. _Too good_ to be precise. Narrowing her eyes at the broadcast she made a decision: she was going there to help him. She didn't want to have a dead friend after all. Getting up she caught everyone's attention, but it was Erasa who said out loud the thoughts of everyone.

"Where are you going?!" Videl, who was already near the door, sighed.

"I'm going to help him, where else?" With a hand on the doorknob she looked at her two friends. "You two don't want to come? I mean, you want to help too, no?" A giant grin came to Sharpener's face as he got up, grabbed Erasa's arm, and rushed to Videl.

"Let's go babe." This time Videl didn't hit him on the head after he called her "babe" she just smiled and rushed out of the door followed by her friends. They rushed to the rooftop, where the brunette got her little metal box for capsules. With a sigh she got one of them and threw away; with a 'poof' a red jet appeared instead of jet usual yellow, and at its side the words "Satan 2" could be seen.

"I never drove this one... it's a new model, the motor is stronger." She made a pause. "I hope I can drive it." At that her friends looked at her with doubts.

"Y-You hope?" With a firmly nod she gestured to them to get inside.

* * *

Trunks's eyes changed to Bulma and the fight constantly; he didn't know what to do. He asked Gohan to don't start the fight once he saw the helicopter with a camera on it, but it was no use. The teen seemed to be deaf due the anger, the boy never saw Gohan like that. Looking at his grandparents his heart sank; he never saw such sadness and worries inside their eyes. With a frown he put his eyes on the duo again.

Gohan avoided a punch that aimed his chin while a kick hit Vegeta's chest, sending him a few centimeters behind. The teen cursed under his breath as he felt the power rise inside, it was hard to put his saiyan instinct under control, much more than he had previously thought. He had blood all over his body; a cut on his lower lip due to the punches that the prince hit him that caused a lot of small cuts on his face as well, not that his body didn't had them too; he didn't had time to think about the one on his forehead due to the wreckage earlier either.

Punches and kicks, at a slow peace for them, were traded with violence; both sides coming out with scratches that opened up for the blood come out. At some point Gohan shut his eyes closed as he felt the angry raise once again, and while he was trying to control it he sensed an air pressure coming from his opponent, and he avoided a really fast ki blast.

"Are you serious?!" Shooting his eyes open he looked mad at Vegeta, right before hearing something explode behind him; what he found out to be a Keeper – or what was left of it – destroyed on the ground.

"I knew you would avoid it. Don't go crying like a child ok?" Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest, and looked fast at where Bulma was. "I know that I screwed up you know? Go take care of her; I can't get closer without causing more problems." For Gohan's surprise the prince was showing a painful expression, a rare thing for him.

The teen felt the rage he was feeling decrease slowly and he relaxed, but he also knew that if he just stopped fighting it would be strange and would get a lot of attention. Sighing he looked with resolve to the short man before speaking.

"Hit me." He told at the prince who raised an eyebrow. "Just do it! I need at least to have a reason to stop fighting right? So… _hit me_." He made sure the last two words came out so hard that the man understood; what happened as fast as the words came out of his mouth and a smirk appeared on his face. ' _Like I would let this chance to hit him freely get away!_ '

The duo went once again to their fighting instances and the fight started once more, this time much as an action scene than actually a fight. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the teen, making clear that he was about to hit him as he asked and Gohan nodded discreetly. Just to be distracted by the sound of a feminine voice calling for him.

"Gohan!" His head turned to the source of the sound, his eyes widening as he saw a concerned Videl ran to his way, followed by two pale blondes. "Watch out!" She yelled and he turned just in time to see Vegeta's punch hit his ribs with full force.

The boy grunted at the pain and sound of his now broken ribs, and Vegeta let out a muffled sound that could be translated as " _fuck_ " as he sensed that Gohan didn't really protected himself due the distraction; what also resulted on the teen going meters away, rolling on the ground before he finally stopped far away, dust getting up at the action. Vegeta had to control himself to not go after the boy, and instead turned to the girl that made him distracted.

"So, how do you want to deal with your guilty now?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at her with a dead expression.

Videl froze on her spot, she felt her blood drain from her face as his words made their way to her mind; she made a huge mistake by distracting Gohan in the middle of the fight. ' _How could I do something like that?! And he isn't even used to fight!_ ' Vegeta smirked at the human girl, he could sense her fear but what got him impressed was that she recovered really fast and got into a fighting instance.

"I'll have to face you now." The way a serious look took place over her worried features made Vegeta smile; she had an awesome fighting spirit. He would took a fighting stance too if a sudden white blur didn't landed between the two.

The prince raised an eyebrow at the person in front of him, noticing that the keepers stopped to attack him and stood in a circle above the C.C. grounds. Videl's eye's widened as she saw the golden dragon on the back of the white overcoat, making she recognize the person in front of her fast.

"W-What? What are you doing here Golden Fighter?" She could hear a sigh coming from him, the sound muffled due to the visor he always wore, before an answer came out. But it wasn't for her. The Golden Fighter knelt in one knee and bowed in respect to the man in front of him, who showed a surprised look on his face.

"Forgive me, my prince, for my late arrival." Gohan was reluctantly saying those words but in the short time he had to think he couldn't find another way out.

He looked up at Vegeta just to see an amusement stare at himself; he sweat dropped. "Please let me help you get out of here in safety." Vegeta couldn't hold back his laugh anymore and he let it out really fast and loud. Videl on the other hand was stunned; her partner in crime fighting was bowing to an evil alien who just blew up half of one of the C.C. buildings?!

"Oh my, sorry I couldn't hold it back it brat." Vegeta got back to his old cold self and looked at Gohan with the amusement still there.

"Just shut up…" The Golden Fighter mumbled to him but Videl and the prince seemed not to hear that.

He got up slowly, trying his best not to bow with pain due to his broken ribs. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy; the small cuts that he had earlier were starting to show on his white suit, coloring it with the red of his blood. He then looked again to the girl behind the Golden Fighter, her uncredulous stare at his back glued on her face was priceless and her will to fight faded away; Vegeta took a deep breath. ' _I think I'm really growing soft._ '

"I don't need your help. I'll get going now; you should go and hide yourself." The prince then rose into the air, startling Gohan who started to go after him but was stopped when arms got around his own left one. A quick look and he saw the brunette looking at him with a confuse look, that type of look that a person has when not knowing what to do.

"Let me go." He said gruffly, the tone was hard but he had to use it. He had to help Vegeta or else things would turn out worse than it already was. Slowly he put his gloved hands on her arms, putting them away from his and taking a little distance from her. "You don't know what is going to happen if he goes alone." Thinking it was over he looked up in search of Vegeta's ki, and found it still nearby. ' _Odd. He should be far away now._ ' Looking around he noticed that the Keepers were stopped in midair, doing nothing and that gave him a bad feeling and his stomach ached; something was not right.

"What the hell… What happened to you?!" Videl was now in front of him and glaring at his suit that was now covered in blood in a lot of spots. He turned his attention to her again and sighed; Videl was really stubborn when she wanted to and he had no time to deal with it this time.

"It's not of your concern. Go to your friends." With a fast move he flew up, looking back at the keepers that still stood in the same place.

Looking forward after sensing Vegeta's ki spike up he was got in surprise; the prince was surrounded for what seemed an army of unfinished androids #17 and #18; they still had metal parts showing, the fake skin only on their faces. He let his ki flare around him in an attempt to fly faster, but a single glare that came from Vegeta made him stop midair. It was clear that the prince didn't want his help; instead he could swear his eyes said to him to run away.

Gohan looked in horror as he saw Vegeta being outnumbered, his ki being drained from his body by the hands of one #17 look alike and soon enough he felt unconscious. Panic took over him, he had to do something! How he would look at Trunks and Bulma again if he just let them get away with Vegeta? A metallic sound made its way to his ears, turning around he saw the keepers had starting to move again, this time towards him at the same time that a couple of the new androids started to fly away with the unconscious prince; the rest of them looked at his direction. He had no choice but to fly away into the city, turn back to his normal self and hid. ' _Fuck…_ '

Gohan had to run in a fast speed to get back at Capsule Corp., his ribs aching at the unwanted movement; he went back to the place he landed after the hit he got from Vegeta, and lay there looking at the sky with a pained expression. ' _What should I do now? I had the duty to help him… He is indeed the prince of my blood breed - at least half of it - a friend, Bulma's husband and Trunks's father! I let my anger get the best of me again…_ ' He put a hand on his eyes, covering them, trying to hide the shame and pain he was feeling, but it didn't help the tears that came out.

What should he do now? His three 'new' friends were there, and saw him getting the full hit, he couldn't just go and eat a senzu to heal his wounds or ask Dende to do it. He cleaned the tears on his face and swallowed the lump on his throat; he had no time to think about it right now, instead he had to find a way to get out of this mess. For his surprise the person who went to him first was no other than Kuririn, who looked sadly at the boy who almost let his feelings show up as tears again. The short monk sat at his side on the ground, eyes looking at the distance. He knew Gohan too well to know what he was thinking right now but he wouldn't dare to talk about it, not in that moment.

"I got here at the same time you flew after him." Kuririn said still looking away, as the silence stood he cleared his throat before talking once more. "Bulma is already on her way to the hospital. Those three teenagers, are your friends?" He paused to finally look again at the teen who nodded weakly at him in a positive way, and then he looked away again. "Ok, your friends were in panic, trying to find you and thinking you were dead. I told them I would search for you. Trunks wanted to come too but I told him he should stay with his grandparents since they were in not a good state of mind." With the corner of his eyes he saw Gohan bit his lower lip and fight the tears that were almost coming out again. "I called Yamcha and asked him to go get two senzu from Karin but… I'm not sure if you two should take it since… well… I think the whole world saw what happened today." He heard a groan coming from the boy and sighed. They could find an excuse for Bulma's miraculous recovery, but his? Just because he is a friend of the family just didn't sounded right.

"I… hate myself." Were the only words he spoke, his eyes still looking up into the sky and the tears were now falling down. Kuririn looked away; he knew it was hard to Gohan to open up like this, at least for the Z fighters. In fact he wasn't sure if he ever opened up to someone since Goku's death, and a specific day after that. He took a deep breath after a few moments, and put his left hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Take it easy… you can't blame yourself for something he brought to himself." The teen didn't answer, but instead he sat up slowly due to the ache of his ribs. The short monk looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "What do you want to do now?"

"I should go to the hospital… Let me think what to do on the way there…" Kuririn nodded and helped his friend to get up, the duo walking slowly to what was left of the house building of C.C..

It didn't take long for the tall teen see his friends and look away from them; he didn't know how to act towards them and he also didn't want to talk to Videl because of his hard tone a few minutes ago. Kuririn sighed.

"Hey guys we need to take him to the hospital! I don't know how he got away with just scratches and maybe broken ribs though." That made the short man earn a glare from Gohan but he just shrugged; that could be luck at all.

The paramedics rushed to him and made him sat at the ambulance for a fast checkup. His friends tried to get closer to him and even he clearly avoiding them they didn't stopped their tries. Kuririn sighed at that, what the boy was thinking? They are his friends, not someone who barely knows him. Looking at the Briefs the short man walked to them.

"You guys going to see Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs nodded in a sad motion.

"Yes… but you already took measures to help her right?" Kuririn nodded knowing what he was saying and decided to talk to them about how to make the "miracle" happen later. They had too much to deal with now.

Trunks took a deep breath and walked to where Gohan was, catching everyone's attention. His steeps were firm, his glare full of assurance of what he was going to do and it remembered Vegeta's serious face. His walk stopped right in front of the older demi saiyan.

"Thank you." Gohan's eyes slowly widened; he never saw the kid thank someone before. "For all… everything you did." The kid now looked down at his feet, gulping a bit before talking again. "Go visit mom ok? I think she'll be happy if you go. I'd be happy." He then went forward and hugged the teen's legs, rushing fast after his grandparents. Gohan let out a heavy breath as he watched the little demi saiyan hug his grandparents and disappear into a car that let the place as fast as it could.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it was my fault you got that hit… I distracted you from the fight…" The voice made him look at the brunette that was now in front of him, but he couldn't maintain his look at her and his eyes went to the nurse that was trying to do his checkup; she had an annoyed face as everyone seemed to be interrupting her work. Videl felt a lump grow inside her throat, the guilty came at full force as he didn't answer her.

"Brains… you look like shit, but I'm glad you are alive." Even when Sharpener talked Gohan didn't change his glare.

"Cutie…" Erasa couldn't find what to say at all, she wasn't good in things like this. She usually just talked whatever she wanted to not caring about the consequences, but this time the girl knew that it was better not say a thing.

Kuririn who was witnessing everything from afar sighed heavily; he should teach Gohan how to behave in front of others when things like that happened. He approached the group of people with a weak smile.

"Ok guys; let's talk at the hospital ok? I think Gohan needs care and a good rest for now." He looked at the nurse who now wore a glare of 'finally someone who let me do my job' at him. "I can go with him inside right? We should get going." She nodded and the trio entered the ambulance, Kuririn went to close the door but murmured a few words to the three humans' teens outside. "I'll talk to you all at the West City Central Hospital."

The trio stood there looking at the ambulance leave the Capsule Corporation's grounds.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! I wanted to give you all a double chapter this week but unfortunately it wasn't possible. I'm sorry! I swear I'll try to do it in the next time ok?!**

 **Please read and review ;) it really makes me keep going and write further!**

 **All members who reviewed: I sent you a PM with an answer, if you allowed it. To the ones who aren't members:**

 **I87: Hey thank you! Vegeta is such a no thinking person right?! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Dolguldur: Thank you! Here is the chapter! I hope you liked it!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry but I didn't understand what you mean by that hehe**

 **WiffleDick678: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: Here is the next chapter ;D**

 **Nbp: I'm really glad you liked it!**

 **That's it guys! See you all in the next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! SORRY Again! My life is so busy… I often look at the site and think: omg I need to finish this chapter so I can update soon!**

 **And here I am, this time with a plus:**

 **TWO CHAPTERS! As I promised :3**

 **Oh there's also something for a mean review I got:**

 **Look, if you don't like the story you don't have the need to let me a mean review. There are a lot of other stories on the site, so go ahead and find one you like it. You trying to put me down won't work ok? If you dislike, don't read. I do that when I don't like some fics ;) you aren't obligated to like my fic ok?**

 **That's it!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 6**

The West City Stadium was in shock with the broadcast that interrupted the game. One particular person was in a state of panic as he saw his friends on the large screen, two fighting each other and one down in a blood stance. When Gohan was sent flying away by Vegeta's attack he couldn't hold it anymore; tossing his baseball bat on the grass ahead of him he rushed to the coach area, grabbing his cap and putting it inside the blue bag. His actions caught the attention of his team, and coach, who got worried as he saw the expression on the face of his player.

"Where are you going Yamcha? The game isn't over yet!" The large man went to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, just to receive a death glare in return.

"I don't care coach. I have to go now, my friends need me." He fast got free from the grasp and put the bag over one of his shoulders. One of his teammates ran in front of him, arms wide open in an attempt to stop his friend.

"You can't just go! You are a player not a martial artist!" At that he got a sarcastic laugh of the former fighter; he never really hid his past from them, but he didn't tell everything either. He had no need for that at all.

"Get out of my way. I can…" He stopped by the sound of his cellphone ranging. His hands went fast inside the bag and grabbed it, holding a breath as he saw Kuririn's name on the display. "I'm on my way!" The voice on the other side was stuffy due the wind, but he could still understand what he said.

" _Don't! You saw how Bulma was! Go to Karin and get two senzu!"_ He made a pause before continuing. " _I don't think Vegeta will get away from this one… but maybe you should bring him one too._ " Yamcha sighed deeply and looked once more to the screen on the stadium when a few gasps from the crowd could be heard, just to see Gohan's alter ego in scene and cursed under his breath.

"Ok, I got it. You should run there… things just got worse." Without any more words he dashed outside the stadium, taking advantage of his former skills to avoid his friend and coach; letting them searching for him. Once he made sure no one was looking he flew off to the lookout.

* * *

Videl threw her capsule a bit away from them and after the smoke ceased the red jet could be seen again. She tried to walk to it but Sharpener stopped her track, surprising her.

"Oh no, you will NOT, I repeat, NOT going to drive it again. Let me do it." He then took the lead and sat on the driver's seat. He then looked at his friends with a look that could be translated as ' _what are you waiting for?_ ' and that made Videl blink. She wasn't that bad driving the new jet was she?

"Yeah you are." Erasa said with a hand on her friend's shoulder for reassure her. The girl was scary when she understood Videl's question without even being able to speak it out loud. "We thought we were going to die before we got here." She then used the same hand on her friend's shoulder and patted the girl. With a sigh the duo went to their seat beside Sharpener.

"Now Videl, this is how you drive a jet as strong as this one." He turned the jet on and started to fly away.

* * *

Kuririn looked over to his friend, who was lying down on the ambulance's stretcher. The boy was with his eyes closed, deep in thought, trying to deal with had happened until now. The moment he regretted more was when Vegeta got caught; if he had powered up he'd save him for sure. He was certain about that.

But still he remained behind, obeying his prince's will. He had done it again, he turned a family apart once more, and that was killing him mentally. Kuririn's eyes didn't let Gohan at all in the meantime. The features the boy was showing, even unconsciously, were too familiar to him; it reminded him a few days after Cell's defeat when he went to talk to the boy at his house, something that now he didn't want to remember. Even so, he still fond his voice.

"Don't blame yourself." He couldn't hold it back into his mind, but he didn't get an answer at all. "It's not your fault." The bald man sighed in defeat as the demi sayian kept his silence stance; the boy was as hard as his father when he decided something.

They stood like that until Gohan was set free to go to a private room right after the doctors find that he in fact had broken ribs, five to be precise – the doctors were really impressed with his endurance; he then just closed his eyes and slept once in his private room.

Kuririn shocked his head in disbelief while walking outside the room. Getting his phone he dialed ChiChi's number, fear trespassing his mind before he did press the call button. For long seconds the phone rang and the monk was certain that she'd not answer, but in due time she got it.

" _Son residence._ " Her voice wasn't calm, but it wasn't at a mad tone either. Kuririn frowned at that; it certainly was odd for the woman.

"Hey ChiChi, it's me Kuririn." A long pause came before her answer.

" _I'm not going to the hospital._ " The bald man blinked but before he could say anything she continued. " _We talked before, me and Gohan that if something did happen... I'd go straight to my father, and that's what I'm doing right now. We are almost finishing the packing, and I'm sure he'll understand after you tell him._ " She heard a sigh.

"I see. If it is what you guys wanted its ok but..." He paused; how should he say to her that her son was blaming himself again?

" _Do not get it wrong Kuririn. I am really worried and would go there as fast as he got hit by that da- I mean, by Vegeta. Knowing my son he isn't seriously wounded but please tell me... how is he?_ " Kuririn couldn't help but smile a bit; it was better if she didn't know about his mental state after all, at least for now.

"Aside from a few broken ribs, he is fine. I got Yamcha to get some senzu so he and Bulma will be like new people in a few hours." He could feel her relief through the phone. "I'll tell him that you are going along with his plan. Don't worry and send the Ox King my greetings."

" _Thank you Kuririn. Please take care yourself._ " The talk went fast to its end, and it wasn't long after that a nurse came to his way, the sound of her heels catching his attention. She got an annoyed face, like someone was getting on her nerves, her blond hair was up in a firmly ponytail, her red glasses on the perfectly spot on her face, and she stopped in front of the bald monk.

"Excuse me sir. As you asked not to disturb your friend over there," she pointed to Gohan's room before continuing, the annoyed frown never letting go of her features. "We couldn't call the room to ask if some people can come to visit him, so I came _personally_." She made sure to emphasize that last part. "I told them they can't go in but they are really _annoying_." Kuririn blinked at that; or it was Yamcha or Gohan's friends – which whom he said he'd talk to.

"Can I know the names?" She sighed at his voice.

"Ask yourself. They are right behind me." And with that she turned her heels to the same way she came and walked away, letting behind three teenagers and a short bald man.

Videl was the first one to look back at the man in front of her; his features were sad and yet calm. She frowned slightly at that; or he was fine with the fact that his friends where sent to the hospital or they weren't in a so bad shape as everyone believed. Soon Kuririn's eyes widened, like he had realized something he forgot, and he turned to the nurse once more.

"Oh wait!" He yelled and ran to her, stopping her mad walk. "There is someone that you can let get in without warning. His name is Yamcha and-" At the simple mention of the name her features got totally different; she wore a huge smile and even fixed her ponytail.

"You mean the baseball player, Yamcha the Bandit?" Her cheeks got red only thinking about him and Kuririn sweat dropped; how the hell Yamcha had this effect on women?

"Exactly. He can come to see him and Bulma Briefs." He didn't notice but one of the three teenagers was as excited as the nurse: Sharpener. He couldn't believe that Gohan knew his idol! With a much more pleasant answer the nurse nodded and almost run her way back to the hospital reception. With a giggle Kuririn turned back to the teenagers that stood behind him and smiled. "Seems like Yamcha still has his charm over women." At that Sharpener couldn't hold back and his fan side emerged.

"It's because he is SO cool! And an awesome player too!" His eyes shined with pride of the player and Kuririn couldn't help but giggle. ' _If only he knew how he used to be..._ '

"Stop that Sharpener, now is not the time!" For everyone's surprise Erasa was the one who slapped the back of his head. "Gohan is in a hospital for Kami's sake!" Kuririn blinked and giggled at the teenagers; the blonde boy apologized in a murmur and looked with guilty to his friends. Videl shook her head in disbelief of her friend's behavior; even in times like these they were still acting with childishness.

The silence grew between them after that, the short man was thinking in how to initiate his talk but he couldn't find a way out. What should he tell them? What did Gohan tell them? He was in a difficult position; he could or help or destroy his friend's friendship. With a heavy sigh, that somehow got the tension to a lighten mode, he looked at them.

"What exactly do you all want to know?" Crossing his arms and using the near wall to lean his back on, he kept changing his glare among them. Videl took a deep breath, trying to organize her mind with the many questions that pop up with his own question. She wanted to know what Gohan was hiding from them, but for some reason she couldn't ask the bald monk for that answer. When she finally put an order to her thinking she lost her turn to Sharpener.

"How... how he got hit by that alien, flew away sever meters away, and just got out with only a few broken ribs? Normally it'd be way more severe than this!"

Kuririn blinked; now he was supposed to tell them about ki? Because he too could get away with just that – if he was hit by that amount of force coming from Vegeta.

"Huh... how could I explain that..." With his right hand on his chin to think he finally got a plausible answer. "He has kinda a hard body, as do I. When he was a kid he was taught martial arts by his father and... a friend. Our style, mine is the same as his father, has a hard way to be taught, so, due to that he can handle that much of force." He then scratched his head, he did let hid the fact that the boy is half alien -what he managed to find out their zero knowledge by the way they asked why he wasn't that badly hurt. But he also knew that this answer would open more questions.

"But he told us he don't train anymore. How could he still have this... resistance?" Videl asked with a big frown, and Kuririn's reaction made it only deeper.

"He said that? Damn this kid..." With a sigh he let go of the wall that was supporting him and went to Gohan's door. "I think you all should ask him whatever you want to know. I can say more than he want, as I already did. Don't get me wrong," He said looking at their confused faces. "He is not hiding things because he doesn't trust you all, but to protect you." That made Erasa's turn to speak.

"Protect us from what? He is a normal person from the country!" Kuririn smiled sad at that.

"If only you knew what he had to go through since he was four..." Without saying anything more he opened the door, allowing them to see the room. It was simple, a television on the left side and right in front of it the bed; but once they looked at it they saw Gohan with a expression unknown to the three teenagers. Kuririn instantly went back in time, remembering when he went to the Son residence after Cell's defeat.

It was a sunny and hot day; the bald monk was flying to his friend's house to see Gohan, who for a few days was in a gloomy state due to his father's death. He soon found the kid's ki far from the house, and went to him. When the bald monk had a sight of the demi saiyan he frowned. He was sitting on the grass at the side of the lake, knees under his chin and had a big fish by his side. Landing near him, he noticed the look on the boy's eyes; it was clouded and without any sign of the glow it used to have.

"Hey Gohan." He said siting by his free side, the boy never looking at him.

"Hi." Was all he said after a few minutes, a clear tension in the air.

"Did something happen?" Again several seconds passed by, this time he didn't get an answer. "You shouldn't blame yourself kid. Goku's death wasn't your fault." Now Gohan put his head down, his knees on his forehead, hiding his face.

"My mom is pregnant." It took a few seconds for Kuririn realize what he had just heard, but Gohan wasn't done yet. "He, or she, will grow up without a father because of me. I killed him. It _**is**_ my fault!"

Kuririn would remember more of that day if it wasn't for one of the girls calling him out. As he was deep into his memory he couldn't understand what and who talked to him. With a sigh his hands came to his face, while trying to think what to do this time. The monk looked up to the teenagers that hold now a worried look at their friend and took a deep breath.

"Wait outside. It may take a while... it'll be even better if you guys come tomorrow. Not that he'll feel less guilty..."

"Guilty? If someone here is feeling like that it is me!" Videl said putting her hands on her face in an anger moment. "He is here because of me! If I didn't distracted him in the middle of the fight, he wouldn't be so, so... hurt!" She finally finished with her head down, shoulders lightly up as if she was trying hard not to cry. Erasa embraced her friend with sadness and even Sharpener joined her. Kuririn looked over Gohan again, just to see his state get worse; why he had to be a psychologist for teenagers?

"Look, he'd not get hit if didn't want to ok? Don't blame yourself, don't go there, not even once, or you'll be like him." He said touching Videl's back, his eyes never letting go of Gohan. "Come back tomorrow, he'll be better." The three of them looked at him with a sad look, but in the end they nodded.

"Please take care of him." Sharpener said with a firm look. "We'll come back tomorrow." As the trio walked away Kuririn sighed; he didn't even know if Gohan would _**be**_ there tomorrow since he surely was going to eat a senzu and think what to do after.

Turning once again to Gohan he closed the door, walking slowly to the seat at the side of his bed. At first he didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at his friend who now was biting his lower lip, fighting the tears once again. With a deep breath Kuririn extended his hand and put it on the teenager's back and almost at the same time the tears started to drop. When his voice came out after the mute sobs, it was deep and rough.

"I did it again didn't I Kuririn?" With his hands he took the wet out of his face, his eyes darker than before. "Once more I was unable to help. And again I shattered a family." He still wasn't looking at Kuririn, but the bald monk didn't care; at least he was opening up.

"No, you didn't." Gohan now looked at him with the corner of his eyes. "Vegeta screwed up, and he knew it, didn't he? He is just like that: act first, think after." He now patted the half breed on his back, comforting him.

"Even still I feel like I failed him. It may be my saiyan blood... but it is killing me inside. More than..." He paused, looking at his hands now. "More than with dad." He had now a frown that could be understood as pain. "And also... I can't feel his ki." Kuririn, who was listening carefully to his friend blinked. He didn't even think about that; but he had to knowledge that he got really worried as he couldn't sense Vegeta's ki now that he had tried to.

"But it doesn't mean that he is dead... he can be unconscious..."

"Even if he is unconscious, he can't come back. It gets back to the fact that I took away Trunks's father and Bulma's husband." He then looked at Kuririn, and the short man was relived to notice that the darkness and sorrow were almost not there. ' _He still blames himself, but he also knows how Vegeta temper is. You've grown up Gohan._ '

"The Keepers took him away, but we'll find him. I have a feeling that soon enough the humanity will hate these things." At that the demi saiyan raised an eyebrow.

"Why you think so?" Getting his hand back Kuririn crossed his arms and smirked.

"When they started the research on the robots, they said it was to keep people in safety." Gohan nodded. "But what happened today was different. Instead of helping the injured, they kept fighting the so called 'bad alien' and ignored all the rest. That my friend is something people will talk about." Now Gohan smirked for a moment.

"I just hope they don't make us wait for too long." Both giggled and the tension on the air vanished; it was as if the teenager never felt the way he did. With a slightly pain on his ribs he sat more comfortably on his bed. "How is Bulma? Any news on her yet?"

"Well, she was on emergency. I told Yamcha to go to her first because you can handle that much pain." Gohan laughed, just to feel the pain again.

"Did you talk to my mother?" At that Kuririn sighed.

"Yeah, she asked me to tell you that she is going to your grandpa."

"I see." He made a pause while thinking, smiling right after. "I have a favor to ask you too." Seeing that the monk just raised an eyebrow he kept talking. "Can you go and get my School Disqualification? I can't go there anymore."

* * *

The man walked as fast as he could, turning around corners to avoid the crowd that followed him. Sighing he used his skills to hide himself in a hallway, letting out a relief breath as he saw all the people walk away. Looking at the little brown bag at his hands he sighed; he had just asked where Bulma Briefs's room was and right before he got the info someone recognized him, not that he still having his uniform on didn't help.

"Is that Yamcha?!" After that it turned into hell. He was now lost and had no other choice as to search for her faint ki. It certainly took more time than he thought, and he wished to get back into training his martial arts.

Once in front of her room he took a deep breath, after all he didn't know what he'd see; the last time he had a view of her she was bleeding, a lot. After a soft knock he opened the door slowly, walking inside and closing it behind him. The sound of the equipment's that monitored her was low, doing a beep every second that indicate her heart beat. The Briefs let out a relief breath as they saw Yamcha walking to them; a faint smile on their faces. Trunks was sleeping on the couch near Bulma, the stress that now left his body made he tired and once his mother went to her room he blacked out. With a cordial nod he looked at his female friend.

"How's her condition?"

"She has broken a leg and tree ribs. Luckily her injury on the head wasn't so serious, she may wake up soon. They also said that she passed out from the pain." Yamcha was relieved. She wasn't in danger.

"That's really good." He said while getting closer to the couple. "Take this one and tell her to eat it when she wakes up. I'll go see Gohan since she isn't in danger." Handing them a senzu he dashed outside, hiding again to not have another 'crowd' problem. It wasn't long when he reached the teenager's room, but the time he spent outside it was longer than he expected.

He was unsure in how to approach his friend's son, by what Kuririn said to him on the phone things weren't as good as he wished; and talking about that short man, where was he? He could sense that there was only one ki inside the room, and it wasn't from his human friend, so he didn't know how to enter and talk about what happened. In the end he gave up on waiting for Kuririn, and with a deep breath walked inside the room; all of Gohan's attention went to him, together with a weak smile.

"How are you doing bro?" The baseball player said in his short walk to the seat at the side of his bed. "And where did Kuririn go?" Gohan giggled a little, doing a grimace with the 'light' pain.

"I'm getting better, thanks." He then asked for his friend to sit down with a hand movement. "He just went out. I asked him a favor and he went to do it... I told him it could wait until tomorrow but in the end he went to do it right away. It was something like… 'Never let for tomorrow what you can do today'." His smile now was small, the older man nodded in understanding, laughing a bit at their friend behavior. "So, did you stop by Bulma?" Yamcha did an affirmative movement with his head.

"Yeah, she is doing fine. She still didn't wake up, but it's like she's resting. They told me she has a broken leg and a few ribs. I gave them a senzu so everything will be fine." He then grabbed his brown bag and took a bean from inside it. "Here is yours. I don't know what you'll say, and do, if you eat one though."

"I thought about it already." Yamcha then raised an eyebrow; he wasn't surprised but at the same time he was curious on what way out the teenager had come to.

"Oh, mind telling me?" Gohan smirked.

"Well, I'll just vanish from the face of earth. I was thinking that maybe I could stay with someone they call Kami." Yamcha grinned, making Gohan giggle.

"Oh, so does Kami exist?" Laughing the boy answered.

"Oh I don't know… maybe he is a teenager, green alien that guard this planet. Who knows?"

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I'll answer the reviews on the next chapter! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the second chapter of my combo updtade! If you're starting here, go back to chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 7**

Videl's hands went to her hair with force, her hairstyle getting all messy on the process and it was only showing how angry she was – if her face wasn't obvious at that point. She couldn't understand what happened through the night at all; she left the hospital with Erasa and Sharpener at evening and in this afternoon there was no Son Gohan or Bulma Briefs registered there.

"Damn it!" She yelled in her spot at the stairs in front of the huge building. Sharpener, that was by her side, sighed heavily; he also was frustrated, after all, how could Gohan vanish like that? Kuririn had talked to them with such confidence that their friend would still be there in the next day but he wasn't! Even at school… when they asked why they teacher didn't asked someone to give Gohan his homework the man sighed heavily.

"Our school lost a brilliant mind yesterday. His uncle came and got him out the school. He said that Gohan had to be at home to recover from what happened to him." With that he only let the three of them at the classroom completely lost of what he said. When they understood however, they ran to the West City Hospital, but it was too late.

"Here." Erasa said while taking a sit near her friends on the stairs; handing them an orange juice for each. "Maybe we should call his house again?" Sharpener sighed at that.

"I tried it already. No answer again… it's like he vanished! How come the hospital didn't give you the info?! You're Videl Satan!" He then opened his juice and started to drink it with rage. Videl murmured something that the two didn't understand and also drank her juice. Erasa was unexpectedly quiet since they arrived; she was trying to understand what happened to their friend on the day before. His behavior after he got beaten by the alien, his features at the single room at the building behind them, all that showed them a different person, it was like someone new for her.

"Maybe we should try talking to Bulma? I mean… she was the one who gave the order at the hospital right? The one that said 'If someone asks about our whereabouts tell them Capsule Corp. is in charge of us now.'." Videl narrowed her eyes at Erasa; she did have a point, but did she know how hard it is to talk to one of the Briefs? Even her being daughter of Hercule Satan didn't help; they always needed to make an appointment with weeks of precedence! But, having nothing more to try she made her decision.

"Let's go to the C.C. gates. Maybe we can sneak inside or something like that…" Her two blond friends nodded and the trio got up together, a determined look on their features.

* * *

Gohan stretched his muscles as he walked in one of the hundreds hallways that existed into the lookout, making little warmups time to time. He had two ways of putting his own thoughts in order: think in the dark or while training. The last one he was sure he got from his father. ' _Dad… what should I do now? Is there some way out of this alien mess?_ ' At some point he decided to run, thoughts about Wickey and the Keepers keep coming to his trail of thinking, and also those Keepers that were so alike Seventeen and Eighteen.

The only person the Z warriors were sure that knew about the two androids was Dr. Gero, but he was now dead. Maybe he had another laboratory that they didn't found out, but Wickey had? But would the projects be there? As his head started to ache Gohan slowed down the running, slowing down until stopping finally. How he wished to know Instant Transmission now; he could go and ask Eighteen about some lab they didn't know at that time, since he turned off his phone so his friends couldn't track him he had no other way to talk with Kuririn and the others – aside Dende, who could use telepathy, but he didn't want to disturb him all the time just for that. It was when something hit him; he could just learn his father's technique! He knew the basics of it, but he was confident that with hard work he'd definitely learn it. With a huge smile he ran upstairs, he was going to ask Piccolo to be his mentor once more.

"Learn instant transmission?" Piccolo said with one eyebrow raised high in his forehead. "Did Goku started to train you to do that?" Gohan scratched the back of his head with a little bit of nervousness.

"When we were training for Cell's games he started it but as it wasn't the main point he stopped." He frowned sadly as the memory of his father teleporting away with the bio android, the ground suddenly seemed interesting, more than his mentor's face. "If I had learned it maybe he wouldn't be dead." With Piccolo's sigh he looked up with a smile, trying to hide the sadness inside him, but he knew it wouldn't trick the namekian.

"Fine I'll help you." Now the half breed smile was genuine. "What I need to do?"

* * *

Bulma walked in what was left of her house, a mad face that could be matched with Vegeta's was making her workers avoid crossing her path. When she got in front of what used to be the GR she sighed; Vegeta overdid this time for sure.

"Mom." The voice came from behind her, Trunks was following the blue haired genius all morning to make sure she didn't scold anyone more than necessary; when she was mad or sad at Vegeta she just discount it on anyone.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him.

"There's three people at the gates. They came here after Gohan yesterday so I think they came searching for him." He made a little pause. "Because you know, he ran away from the hospital." Bulma giggled at her son behavior; since she woke up he was being a little more _responsible_.

"Did they see you?" He looked away with a pout.

"Maybe?" She giggled again, he was so adorable.

"Let them in, I'll talk to them." Trunks nodded and started to walk away, but stopped to look back with a frown to his mother.

"You will not tell them where he is right? He asked us not to." Bulma smiled.

"I will not. Just bring them here." With that he restarted his walk towards the gates.

* * *

Sharpener was amazed at the view of the gates; sure he was inside on the other day, but the situation didn't let him look around. A few minutes ago he saw the same kid that thanked his friend walking near the wreckage of the building, and he was sure he saw a blue haired woman walking too. That made him shock his head, she should be hospitalized and not able to walk at all. While he was looking at the other side of the huge property, Erasa's voice made his eyes go to her.

"Look it's that kid! He's coming this way no?" Videl and Sharpener looked at where she was pointing out with her index finger, and saw Trunks walking to them. "He's coming to talk to us?" A few moments later Trunks was opening the gates.

"My mother wants to talk to you all. Please follow me." The blonde duo blinked.

"Your mother is…"

"Bulma Briefs. I saw him with her once, when I came to fix one of our jets. He was afraid of something at the time." Videl said looking at him with a smile, and after a while Trunks's eyes widened a little.

"Oh I remember you! Woah that day I was really screwed…" He sweat dropped remembering the prank he did to Vegeta, and how angry he got; three days straight at the GR was really bad to his body. "Anyway, come. My mom is busy but she took a little time to talk to you."

"Shouldn't she be resting? She was in a bad shape yesterday…" Erasa asked concerned, but in response Trunks just shrugged, not sharing even a look behind him while walking.

The trio walked after the kid, bad memories coming up as they passed by the place where Gohan got hit, Videl felt her heart get cold at the thought but took a deep breath; now wasn't the time for that. Walking further forward they noticed that the place was clear than the day before, but all the wreckage was still there.

"I said to put it over there, not here!" A sudden yell caught their attention, and with a few more steps they saw Bulma yelling at her workers for putting wreckage in the wrong place. "Pay attention! Or else you'll get the double work!" With a hand on her face she took a deep breath and turning around she saw her son and the teenagers. "Trunks! Come here, _**now**_."

He flinched; she was as scary as Vegeta.

"You want to talk to them here mom?" He asked unsure of her behavior.

"No. I need you to keep an eye on the workers so I can go inside and talk to them. I have a spare capsule house from occasions like this one, but we need first to clean all this mess." Her son made an "o" mouth and nodded, and Bulma walked to meet the trio.

To say that they were surprised to see the woman walking it's a lie; they were amazed, scared and then yeah, surprised. She had no scar of what happened to her on the day before, and nothing to even tell she was injured before it. Her beauty was intact, but her eyes were shining with sadness, it was as if something broke inside her. With a movement of her head she made the trio follow her steps until Bulma entered a building with a number one wrote on it. A few more hallways ahead they finally got inside of one of the rooms.

It was a complete mess.

What supposed to be the desk was all covered by papers and projects, along with some prototypes of various capsules. Bulma sighed after looking at what should be the couch, which was full of metal pieces on top of it.

"Sorry. I was sure he did his clean up when I asked him. Damn that kid."

"Pardon me but… this is not your office?" Erasa questioned and got as answer a confused Bulma.

"Huh? Gohan never told you guys about his job here?" Three pairs of eyes widened. "This is his office. Or was."

"Wait, you're saying that Gohan, Son Gohan, is a worker here?!" Sharpener asked without hiding his surprise.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't tell you guys… but again he was so busy since he started high school that his work accumulated." She then just walked to the couch – or what once was it – and put the 'garbage' on the floor. "For now sit here, I believe we have a lot to talk about." Sharing shy looks the trio went to the couch and sat down, it was a two people one but they fit there perfectly. Bulma went to his desk and sat on his chair, looking at a photo frame into the only clean space on the table her eyes became sad, but she smiled before turning to them again. "Ask."

"Where is he?" Videl took the lead and asked the first thing on her mind; that took an amused smirk on the blue hared woman; she had to tease Gohan afterwards.

"I cannot say. But…" She then took a yellow sphere out of the pile of things on Gohan's desk. "I can give you means to find him, with one condition of course. But for now let's keep our talk." She started to play with the sphere, throwing up and down in front of her. "Come on, nothing more?" She looked disappointed.

"How… how do you know Gohan and why, no, how does he even work here? We know that he is a smart guy but…" Erasa asked, eyebrows together in deep thought, she was trying hard to find the answers by herself.

"It's a long story but… When I was younger I went on an adventure." The trio looked at her with curiosity. "At the time I was in search of something really rare and difficult to find by myself. It was when, in the middle of nowhere, I found his father. Well he was a twelve years old dumb kid at the time… not that he got smarter when he turned into an adult man." She laughed at the memory of Goku attacking her car because he thought it had eaten her. "Well, we kept in touch after that, all of us. I guess world traveling tends to be a good way to make real friends." She looked again at the photo frame on the desk, but this time her eyes were full of nostalgia, the sphere now on her grip. "As for how Gohan works here, or worked since he ran away, it's because he is a genius. Well, ChiChi knows how to educate her children." And now she started her play with the yellow sphere once more. "Next."

"How come you're walking after what happened yesterday?!" Sharpener couldn't hold back anymore and yelled his curiosity out loud. Bulma blinked with surprise but giggled; Gohan had made interesting friends.

"Good one, I was expecting that this would be the first question." Videl's face turned red right away. "As I said, I made a lot of friends in my journey. One of them has this medicine that can cure any injury, but unfortunately it can't heal any disease. So when my friends saw me like that they went to get it for me." Looking at the kids she noticed a common glare; she knew just what they were thinking. "I can't sell the medicine."

"Why?! It'd be a revolutionary thing in medicine!" Bulma then got the sphere and firmly holds it with her hands, eyebrows together in a serious face.

"First of all, it's not mine for commerce. Second, it's not easy or fast to do it, and the stock he did went away as fast as we found out about it. We only used it on emergencies but, well, we got in pretty bad shapes more than we should." A smile crossed her face.

"But then… are you saying that you were injured like that before?" Sharpener asked with widened eyes.

"Oh no! I was more like the person who ran away from dangerous situations. Gohan's father and friends did the entire job." She laughed at all the memories that came with that. Memories continued to pop up and she started to tell the teenagers about her young days; they were amazed by the adventures she went, and how different Gohan and Goku were. Yes, they now knew his father's name, the person who was a forbidden topic at the Son household, at least when they were visiting, was almost like an open book at Capsule Corp.. Bulma talked about him with such pride and respect that the teenagers couldn't ask how he died and why it was a taboo to their friend. A smile crossed Videl's face as she heard more stories about Gohan, Goku, Kuririn and even Yamcha – also about a man called Vegeta – it was a really impressive friendship.

"I wish I could do a trip like that." Videl didn't notice she spoke until Bulma answered her.

"But you will do it." That snapped her out of her day dreaming, just what the hell Bulma was talking about? "I told you, I'm going to give you a way to find Gohan."

"But how? Why we need to travel the world?" An evil smirk popped up on Bulma's face.

"You three are going to search for the Dragon Balls."

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review to keep me going!**

 **Oh also, here's the answering reviews! If you don't see yours here, take a look at your pm inbox!**

 **dolguldur: Here is the update! A combo this time! Hope you liked it!**

 **See you all next time! I'll try to update faster, I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys! My life was so busy this month that when I noticed that it had been one whole month since the last update, I was shocked! I also had an author's block so… sigh.**

 **But, I promise that'll try to bring the chapters faster ok?**

 **Also, Guest, who reviews me as "terrible story", you didn't read my author's note right? If you don't like, don't read it ;) I'll not get mad at that!**

 **Also, Nag, what an awesome review! Thank you for all the hints! I'll edit the previews chapters when I have time so, for now I'll edit the new ones! I'm really glad that someone actually helped me, instead of just telling how bad my English is. Thank you!**

 **Reviews not answered here: check out your inbox!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 8**

To say that Videl believes in the legend of the dragon balls was a lie. Her mother always told her the legend when she was a kid, it was her bed story, and she loved the way that her mother explained it. She always did a theater, her fingers moving in a fast way, mimicking the magic to simulate when someone did wishes. Erasa and Sharpener loved to sleep at Videl's house, being this one of the motives, but they didn't believe in that either; the dragon balls just didn't exist.

"You really believe that those things are real? It's just a story for kids!" The raven haired teenager was the first to say out loud what they all were thinking. She couldn't believe that a grown up woman still believed in something like that.

"Who said it's just a story for kids?" Bulma said crossing her legs, one hand still holding the sphere, and a huge smile on her face. "When I first reunited them I remember the wish coming true. And the other times too." Her smile turned into a smirk as the teenagers' mouth opened. She just loved their reaction; obviously the genius loved how normal humans react at true magic, ki and aliens – even the last one making all the troubles they were facing now. "How you three think that all people, who died because of Cell, came back to life?" Now she was looking at the sphere with a soft smile.

"You couldn't be saying that…" Sharpener said in a murmur.

"Yep. We wished them back." Their faces showed pure shock. "One particular person didn't come back though… and that did a huge impact on all of us. But that's another story." With a deep breath she clapped her hand after putting the sphere on her lap, now they could see that it seemed to have four stars inside it. "Ok so, I'll call your school today and tell the three of you will be doing an internship here for unknown time. I'll even send some scores of tests if you want to."

"YES!" Was the reaction of Sharpener who immediately received a hit on his ribs, courtesy of Videl. "What?! Someone here really needs good grades!" She face palmed.

"Is that what got your attention?! Not the part of the 'unknown' time?!" At that he blinked before doing an "o" mouth shape, showing he did understand her point.

"Is it that hard to gather the Dragon Balls?" Erasa asked still looking at the glowing yellow ball at Bulma's lap. She was quite interested in it, as the stars inside it seemed to face her in any way she looked at it. She was in trance. "I mean, we'd take that long to gather them?" Bulma put her index finger on her mouth to think; if she went alone back in her times it'd took forever to get all the dragon balls, but they had Videl, who is a fighter – not as strong as Kuririn – but it should do, right? Or should she ask someone to go with them? There was also the Keepers to be concerned about, as it was almost certain that they'd run into some aliens along their way.

"Hm, maybe I should ask Kuririn to go with you. It can be dangerous after all." She grabbed the four star dragon ball and stood up. "Come, I'll call your school, and Kuririn, so you guys can start right now." She was almost at the door when a female voice called her.

"Wait!" As the blue haired looked behind, Videl went ahead. "How finding the dragon balls will help us to find Gohan?"

"Oh. Sorry I thought I had explained that, my bad." She giggled. "I'll give him this one, so you guys can find him once you gathered all the others balls." At the quizzed faces she sighed. "When I was young I built a radar that can show where the dragon balls are. You see, they emanate this particular energy so I just isolated it and did the dragon radar. As you already know, this one is the four star; I'll just put into a box to block the energy and when you gather the others you'll go directly to him." They frowned, but if this was the only way to find Gohan, they'd do that – even if it sounded absurd.

"Fine then. Let's wait for Kuririn." The trio said in unison.

"Oh but what is the condition?" Videl said frowning; the woman didn't tell them yet.

"That my dear, is something I have to tell you all after Kuririn arrives."

* * *

An irritated growl could be heard through the lookout. Gohan had lost track of time since he started to try to get the handle of instant transmition because he kept failing to do it right. He was sitting at the edge of the place, while Piccolo was inside raising his ki in a small amount so Gohan could track him down easily. It wasn't working.

"Damn it!" The yell caught the entity known as 'God' attention, making him take his eyes from a family fight to see his best friend bury his face into his hands.

"Having a hard time?" A smirk crossed his face and a sarcastic chuckle came along; the demi saiyan didn't even notice that it had been two days since he started his training. All the time he was sitting there, at the edge of the lookout, stopping just to eat and bathroom sometimes. A muffled sound came as answer to his question and his chuckle turned into laugh. "You know, you should give yourself a break. Like, why don't you go to a village or something?"

"You're kidding right?" Gohan said getting his hands out of his face and narrowing his eyes at the entity. "If I wanted to walk with someone I'd do it with my friends. But I can't because I'm hiding. Sooo I can't go out."

Dende raised an eyebrow. Gohan was so dense sometimes that even he couldn't understand him.

"And why are you hiding again?" Another annoyed sound came.

"Really Dende? Are you really the Kami of Earth?" Falling at his back, Gohan hit the floor of the lookout. "I can't risk their safety. I bring danger to people around me, remember?" His answer was a sigh.

"And how exactly you found that answer?" Gohan sat again at that.

"Really?" As Dende kept looking at him, the teenager took a deep breath. "It all started when I was four. Crazy uncle ring any bells?" Dende nodded. "Saiyans came to earth after my dad died, we go to Namek, which exploded, and Earth is attacked again. In all those I was present." Dende had to nod at that, Gohan really had a point but it was all coincidence at his eyes. "Everyone I care about is in danger. I couldn't save my father, I couldn't save Vegeta." He now looked at his own hands and clenched his fists in anger.

"I see your point... but I-" Dende was cut off by Gohan's voice once more.

"Heck, I can't even confess to the girl I like because she may turn into a target if some crazy enemy appears!" Dende widened his eyes; even though he is known as God he never knew Gohan **liked** someone.

"Wait what? You do like someone?!" Immediately the demi saiyan's face turned crimson; he let his guard down and spoke something he shouldn't.

"No, I mean, yes. It's complicated!" Again he buried his face in his hands, making his voice came out muffled. "I… I can't have someone special. It's too dangerous. I decided to bury it inside me and don't tell anyone so please, keep it a secret, ok?" Looking at the way his friend was acting, Dende couldn't help but agree. He always knew that the difficult childhood Gohan had did let some 'scars' on his personality, but until now he didn't know how deep they were; his friend acted well to make sure everyone believed he was fine and it worked. It was so deep that he would push everyone he cares about away, to save them.

" _Are you two chatting, again? I should be more severe with_ _ **both of you**_ _!_ " Piccolo's voice came into their minds, making the duo flinch; the oldest Namek knows how to be scary when he wants to.

" _I was taking a break sorry! Back into the training!_ " Gohan answered fast and started over. Dende didn't reply to Piccolo, instead he kept looking at his friend with a mix of emotions.

' _Deep wounds. But is he really wrong? He was born with an immense power but that just made things worse…_ ' With a sigh he turned his attention to the Earth bellow. Since Wickey got Vegeta, the Keepers kept it low; no charging at aliens since then. Dende could only think that something bad was about to happen, and he wished he was wrong. Every day, for one hour or more, he was dedicated in trying to find Vegeta in secret. He even tried to keep an eye on Wickey but it turned out impossible; or the man knew how to control his ki or he had some device that made him untraceable. Either way it was frustrating. The rest of his day he just looked over the Earth and, since two days ago, he found a new way of entertainment: watch Gohan's friends – plus Kuririn – travel in search of the Dragon Balls.

They got pretty far until now, Bulma's new moving house was doing its job pretty well, and Kuririn was trying his best to not spill everything out about Gohan, himself, and the rest of the gang. Eighteen was now living with them at the lookout, Maroon too of course; they couldn't just stay at Kame's house and wait for the Keepers to find them. When she arrived Gohan asked her about Dr. Gero's labs, but for his surprise she knew nothing; but she also said that her memory could have been erased for the doctor's own safety. She and her brother were unstable after all.

So the half breed went back to his training and stood there since then, while her husband called every night to know how her day was; Dende actually thought it was really sweet of the bald monk. Now the short man was driving by a desert, the dragon radar pointing to their first Dragon Ball. Bulma sent Trunks to the lookout two days ago with a box, that could contain the energy of the dragon ball of four stars, and asked him to just open it when the group got the other six; she had told them that she'd help them find Gohan after all. Dende smiled; what was going to happen next?

* * *

Videl narrowed her eyes at the fridge, there was only water and a few fruits now and she had high hopes for the next town for supplies. In the end she got a bottle of water and sat on the couch, she sure was enjoying her time away from the city and all the crimes that surrounds it; no one was going to call her this time so she could finally relax. Kuririn was driving for a few days now; he said that he didn't want any of the three of them to drive, even they knowing how. It was something about Bulma doing some crazy experiment with the capsules that made he do that decision.

With a smile Videl looked at her friends; the moving house wasn't giant, but it wasn't small either, as they still had plenty of space for furniture even after the huge wide screen. Sharpener and Erasa were playing some fighting video game, and for her surprise the one wining was the blonde female. Videl laughed at Sharpener when he lost for the tenth time, it was then that he finally gave up and convinced Erasa to watch a movie instead. At some point the brunette grew tired of the movie, as she had watched it a few times back at her home, and sat by Kuririn's side.

"So, how long until the first dragon ball?" She said while looking at the dragon radar. Kuririn chuckled.

"I see you're anxious huh." As the girl nodded he smiled. "Don't rush it, follow the flow and learn things. You all will grow up in the end of this hunting." Videl pouted.

"Can you give me an example of what I can learn?" She really wanted to know what she could possibly learn in this crazy – and no logical for her – trip. Kuririn looked at her with the corner of his eyes, wondering if he should tell her everything and when he looked ahead again he spoke.

"First, that maybe aliens aren't bad, but that most humans are." That got him a strange look from Videl, but he didn't care. "Second… well, you'll find that all you think you know about martial arts is… _not enough_."

' _What the hell?_ ' She frowned at the short man, did he just said that she knows nothing of martial arts?! She's Hercule's daughter and one of the strongest people in the world!

"Sorry but I think I'm pretty good in martial arts. No offense." She said with both hands up. Kuririn sighed.

"None taken. I didn't say you aren't good in it. But you may change your mind soon." She pondered his answer and sighed ' _I'll think about that later…_ '.

"About aliens…" Videl started. "I think they aren't all bad. But I don't get why you said that most humans are… bad. We didn't invade anyone's planet." She saw Kuririn took a deep breath, like he was wondering what to say. Well in the past he kind of invaded a planet, but they weren't bad and even helped the namekians; but she had no need to know that.

"Ok _some_ ," That part was specific to Vegeta and Frieza. "May had come to conquer our planet, but something, or _**someone**_ , stopped them. But, did you ever heard about any alien alliance that wants to conquer the Earth?" Videl frowned in thought, and soon enough denied with her head. "I had heard, saw, and fought with a _human_ organization that wanted that." She immediately started to think, trying to find, or remember, something about an organization from her history classes. "They were the Red Ribbon. Mean humans that wanted nothing more than power." Her eyes widened, her brain brought back all the classes she had about them.

"What?! But they vanished long ago! And no one knows how it happened!" Her sudden yell caught her friends' attention, and stopping the movie they looked at the duo.

"I know what happened. I was there after all. The RR army was overpowered by a friend of mine. He was really strong that time and got even more after the years that came by. It's just as I told you Videl, all you know about martial arts is not enough." Kuririn then stopped the moving house under a three in the woods they had just entered. The dragon radar was doing loud noises; it was like yelling to them that they were near the dragon ball. Getting up he looked at her, the radar on his hands. "Let's talk about that later, who wants to get the first dragon ball?" With a smile he walked out of the house, searching for some danger with his ki, the monk smiled when he felt nothing.

"What was that Videl?" Sharpener asked while meeting her at the door.

"I hope we'll find out soon." Was all she said before going after Kuririn.

"Videl's detective side is coming up with full force!" Erasa said while tapping her friend's shoulder before walking out. With a sigh, and a small smile, he followed the trio.

* * *

Kuririn was laughing as if there was no tomorrow, his belly aching from the continuous movement that he couldn't hold back; the scene was just too fun for him. The teenagers were running for a huge dinosaur that chased them for at least twenty minutes, the dragon ball on his back glowing with intensity as if it was having fun too. At first the teenagers wanted to grab the sphere by themselves, it was easy considering that the monster was sleeping; if Sharpener had keep silence when Erasa lost her balance and stepped into his foot, plus punching his face, they'd managed to get it without problems. Well Videl also helped in waking up the big dinosaur as she yelled to them to be quiet or the animal would awake. After that they just run away yelling and waking up all kind of animals that, as Kuririn, were watching the scene also laughing. Now, it can seem that he is a bad person, but the reason it was so funny was because the dinosaur wasn't a predator; he was an herbivore. He was just angry at the trio for waking him up; he wouldn't eat them like Erasa was yelling while she runs.

"He's gonna eat us! Someone help!" They run past Kuririn for the third time and finally someone noticed that he was almost dying with his own laugh. Sharpener then started to get the attention of the dinosaur and run into Kuririn's way. The monk blinked when the blonde teenager went past him, stopping his laugh when he saw the huge animal running towards him. With a smirk he got into a straight posture, releasing only a little bit of ki – not allowing his aura to be seen – and it was really effective. The dinosaur's eyes widened immediately after sensing the strong energy and he started to stop, his frontal paws tried to make his body stop but he was too fast. He was going to hit Kuririn.

"Kuririn avoid him!" Videl yelled worried, but for her surprise the monk smirked again and put just his left hand in front of him. ' _What is he doing?!_ '

"It's gonna hit him!" Erasa yelled in horror. But something incredible happened.

The dinosaur's head made contact with Kuririn's hand and it was like he had hit a wall instead. The man didn't even shake, but the animal was now unconscious.

"Well, it was fun guys', thanks!" He laughed once more. "But this guy is herbivore so you didn't have to run like that." A stupid grin was now glued on his face, and it seemed that the man wasn't noticing the glares he was getting. But he didn't finish amazing the three teenagers as he just jumped and landed on the back of the dinosaur to get the dragon ball. "Sorry boy," he said with a pat on the monster's head. "I had to stop you." Jumping back to the ground he looked at his group. "So, what did you guys learn today?" The stupid grin was once again on his face.

"That you can make a dinosaur unconscious?!" Was all Sharpener yelled in shock.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted, specifically from the one who made him go in my direction." He was just teasing the boy as he was about to interfere anyway.

"How on Earth did you do that?!" Erasa said getting closer to him and looked down to see his face, well she was taller than him. He sighed.

"You know guys; I'm not weak as you think. I did get into the finals of the world martial arts you know? You guys stuck together with Videl and don't know that?" At the mention of the tournament Videl's mind started to race, how she didn't notice it before?! Maybe because so much stuff was going on and she just let it slides?! Either way now she just kept hearing his voice on her head _All you know of martial arts is not enough_.

"What! So can you train me?!" Sharpener said getting closer to him with enthusiasm; he had to receive training from another person as strong as Mr. Satan, so he could get even stronger! Kuririn blinked at that as he never thought in being a master for someone, but he did think Videl was going to ask him it, not Sharpener. With a frown he was about to answer but Videl spoke before he could.

"Me too! Since we are away from my routine I want to be trained too!" She just couldn't let it slide! And she had a feeling that it would lead her to some answers for her numerous questions that were created over the years. Kuririn sighed; would he be ready to teach the turtle style and ki to these teenagers?

"I'll think about it. I'm not… into martial arts anymore. Maybe I've reached my limit." He scratched his bald head.

"Oh please! I'm sure you're almost at the same level of Mr. Satan!" Sharpener said with enthusiasm. Kuririn on the other hand sweat dropped; he hated the idea of being compared with that weakling and lying person. He was much stronger. His eyes showed how wounded he were with those words and Videl didn't let it pass; another question for the future. Murmuring something that could be translated as 'Don't compare me with that oaf' came out of his lips, but the trio didn't understand. In the end he said once more that he'd think about being their master and made the moving house appear from a capsule. It was late, and he still had to call his wife.

With everyone set in their beds he got down to the living room and got his phone. He don't know why and for how long he stood there just looking at it, but his fingers finally dialed her number. It took a while for Eighteen get it.

" _I was sure you wouldn't call me today._ " He smiled, he was pretty sure she didn't get at the first ring just to punish him for not calling sooner.

"Sorry, I didn't want to stop by the desert and we were close to the first dragon ball so…" He heard her giggle; it wasn't a really rare thing but she still did it not as many times as he wanted her to.

" _Those kids are going to make the hunting take forever. You'd be much faster alone and flying._ " With a smile Kuririn put his back on the couch's back, relaxing.

"I know that it'd be faster but I'm having a good time, you know? They even asked me to teach them martial arts." He made a pause. "Not so sure about that though."

" _Why not give it a shot? Master Roshi even said you already know everything of Turtle's style._ " That got him in surprise; sure he still did some basic training, but it was more to let him in shape. " _Try it. I'm sure they'll enjoy the new world you'll show them._ " He smiled; his wife did change after all the years.

"I'll give it a try. But just because you said so." He heard her laugh.

 **-x-**

 **And finished! I'm really going to try and bring the next chapter sooner! If I can't, I'll update two at once ok?!**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think!**

 **P.S.: I hope my editions made my English a little better :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK I'm so so so so so sorry! This chapter is done for a few days now and I couldn't have time to update it! I'M REALLY SORRY!**

 **Also, I did reread it, but it may have some (or a lot) of errors, so I apologize for that too… Sigh.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I'd answer them here, but I'm in a hurry here. I just turned my pc on to upload this chapter, and I'll try to put the next one faster this time. I miss my life when it wasn't this busy…**

 **Anyway, enjoy the reading! Please let me a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 9**

Dende looked with attention to his half saiyan friend. For a few minutes now he was anxious, it seemed that Gohan was almost doing it! The new kami could sense the half-breed's ki flutter, in some moments it was as if he wasn't there. A smile went to his face; it took a month, but his friend was doing it! Gohan's body was getting kind of transparent, Dende held his breath; he was really doing it!

Then he got back to normal.

"Damn it!" Gohan yelled; he almost did it, and he knew, but something was holding him back; it was as if he was lacking in something deep inside. He was so frustrated, he was having problems to reach the instant transmition since his father tried to teach him, and even being older wasn't helping. He took a deep breath and looked at Dende.

"You almost did it this time!" Kami had a huge smile on his face, but Gohan sighed.

"Yeah but failed, again." He then got up; it was time for his normal training now. He just couldn't only focus on instant transmition or he'd get more frustrated than he already was. "I'll call Piccolo, I need a spar." Stretching his muscles he ran inside at full speed.

"He never changes." Dende said with the same smile still on his face, and turned his attention to the Earth below. Two weeks ago Wickey restarted to move the Keepers and the aliens where panicking again. He still couldn't feel Vegeta, and his worries only grew as he saw more aliens get caught and vanish. He sighed. His only good time now was watch Kuririn teaches the two teenagers in how to fight, even it being almost only wearing weighted clothes; also their dragon ball hunting. They were closer to the fifth dragon ball by now.

But he couldn't pay attention to them as another ask for _**his**_ help made its way into his mind. It was when he couldn't hold it anymore and decided to ask for help. Dende just couldn't stay away from this anymore, as he kept hearing the prays of the ones being chased by the robots. ' _Please, Kami, help us! Help my family!_ ' , ' _Why would Kami let me get caught?!_ ' , ' _Please… Kami… help my daughter… they can't find her, they must not!_ ' Those were just from that morning. He sighed.

" _Gohan. Can I borrow you for a while?_ " He didn't want to do that, he wanted his friend to be hidden all the time since the robots were active again, but he just couldn't let all those aliens suffer.

" _Did something happen?_ " Was the answer he got, but he knew that his friend was going to him as he felt his ki moving. And soon enough Gohan was by his side.

"Sorry to bother you but… can you go and bring the aliens that are being attacked by the keepers?" Gohan blinked in surprise, but nodded with a smile.

"Sure! I was wondering how long you would take until ask me to help. You do know that both of us can't stand what is happening." Dende let out a sigh of relief, a huge one, while the half saiyan was smiling.

He then smiled at his friend and chuckled; they were so alike in helping others. Gohan then pressed the button on his watch and his Golden Fighter outfit came out to life. He felt so strange… it still had some blood on it as the last time he wear it was a month ago. He just didn't have the state of mind to think about it at the time, the condition of it. Dende frowned at how his friend was taking a time to look at his outfit and both were surprised by Piccolo's voice.

"Let me fix it." He then used his powers to make a new outfit for Gohan, identical to the dirty one. "Now go. We are wasting time." With a nod the half breed shoot towards the way Dende told him, only turning super saiyan when he was almost there. He couldn't let the keepers find the lookout because of his energy after all.

He flew as fast as he could, the air pressure around him making huge noises along the way. Whoever looked up though would only see the trail he left behind. Dende gave him the directions he should go, and soon enough he entered the limits of the forest where the village stood.

The village was in the middle of the north forest, only a thin road made its ways between the huge trees. Even so, the most population of the village was of aliens, and they were in panic, to say the less. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he spotted a few keepers fight against a robust animal alike alien; he seemed to be a gray wolf with good muscles and a good fighting stance. As he was able to protect the ones near him, Gohan focused on the not so powerful aliens, and landed in front of a small group just in time to destroy one of the robots.

"G-Golden Fighter?" One behind him spoke, not believing on his own eyes. His gaze was on the golden dragon on his cape, and then the man in front of him turned with a confident smile, not that they could see it with his visor hiding it.

"That's right! Kami heard your wish and I'm here to help." The group's eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kami?!" He smiled even further.

"I need you all to stick together. I'll take you all to him." As he received a nod from the little group he turned to the rest of the keepers. There weren't that many, but somehow he was having a bad feeling on his stomach.

Something wasn't right. And he'd find out soon enough as a sudden movement near him caught his attention.

* * *

Videl knelt on the dirty ground on the forest, her legs were aching, the same was happening with her arms. She panted. Sharpener was in a similar state at her side, but somehow he was still up, supporting his weight with his hands on his knees. Kuririn smiled widely; today was the last day for weighted clothes, and he was really surprised in how Sharpener's ki was improving; Videl seemed to have stuck on that part for some reason, but he'd have to think about that later on. He still didn't tell them about ki, but he was sure that soon enough he'd have to. He looked up to the trees; it wouldn't take long until they had to go back to the little hotel in the near village they were since yesterday, for lunch. He wasn't a saiyan, but he was sure he'd eat as much as one.

"Ok! I have good news!" He said getting up from his spot on the ground, letting a bored Erasa with her juice behind, and clapped his hands. "You can take the weight off." The two yelled in happiness and started to take the extra clothes off.

"I feel amazing!" Sharpener yelled and started to run in circles while smiling. It didn't take too long for Videl to stare at him in awe; he was faster!

"W-What! Sharpener you're faster than before!" The teenager looked at himself with a puzzled face; he didn't notice it at all.

"Really?" Kuririn chuckled; these two were so into Hercule's lies that basic training seemed to be a big deal to them.

"That's one of the benefits of it. You two can use weighted clothes whenever you feel like you don't have time to train. It helps your body to stay in shape." He started to walk to them, but something got his attention: Gohan's ki was near. He narrowed his eyes while looking at the way it was coming, and it wasn't that far away from where they were. "What…" It was when a Keeper came flying into their way. Soon enough it was a body that had fallen in front of them, and with a cough, because of the dust, Kuririn panicked; Gohan was right in front of them.

"Huh? Kuririn?" Gohan asked as he turned around after sensing a familiar ki, and got really confused seeing his friend there. "What are you -" He was cut off by a fist on his stomach. How he hated robots.

He took a few steps back, the hit made an effect on him but he didn't want to show it. For some reason, right after he got into the fight, new Keepers appeared; the ones that looked like #17 and #18, still unfinished. He gritted his teeth in angry, he could sense the aliens following him into the woods, and he was glad that the robots were focusing only on him at that moment. But he still had a bad feeling about all this; if the presence of the new keepers wasn't enough.

"Do you need help?" Kuririn asked getting closer to his friend. His suit again with his own blood, and that worried the bald monk. If Gohan was having problems with those new keepers, he was going to have a hard time with them too.

"Just…" He saw Videl, Sharpener and Erasa, who run to her friends when the first Keeper came flying, looking at him with big eyes; he took a deep breath. He didn't have time for this now, and he'd want an explanation later. "There is a group of aliens coming this way. Take them to the lookout please." He then charged at the #17 keeper that had hit his stomach. He had to end this; and he sure delayed the fight after he punched the robot on its face.

"You three! Come!" Kuririn yelled at the teenagers, and it seemed to bring them back to reality as they immediately blinked at him. Running they went towards the bald man, their eyes never letting the Golden Fighter. "Hey Go…" He gulped; he had almost fucked it all up for good. "Golden Fighter! Do you have any capsules?!" The boy didn't answer and just threw one to him, which was easily caught.

Gohan then punched the #17 on his robot face again, but this time stronger; it was so strong that its face got destroyed. But he didn't have time to relax, as a #18 landed by his side and grabbed his left arm. Immediately he felt a sting pain on the place her hands where, and he couldn't hold back a yell, one of full pain, that made the group of humans look at him, trying to understand what was happening.

"What…?" Kuririn frowned while trying to understand the situation, and he did soon after: #18 was draining Gohan's energy, and it seemed really painful. His eyes widened at the sight and couldn't hold back his impulse to save his friend. He dashed towards his wife-alike-robot-looking and punched her stomach with full force. She was sent a few meters away, releasing the teenager that kneeled down abruptly with a heavy breath.

"Thank… you… Kuririn…" Gohan said between his heavy breaths; now he knew how Vegeta got caught, and it sure hurt as hell.

"Don't tell Eighteen that I smashed her, please?" The bald monk talked in a murmur, as if he was trying to convince himself that the robot he hit wasn't his wife. And it wasn't after all. Gohan couldn't help and laughed, the tension getting lighter.

Meanwhile the other three teenagers were looking at the scene with a mix of feelings, and they just couldn't name all of it. So Kuririn knew the Gold Fighter, and on top of it, it seemed they are friends for a long time. They shook their heads, now wasn't the time, they had to help the others!

"Kuririn!" Videl yelled catching his attention. "We need to help the others! Come on!"

"Don't go with them to the lookout. And I do want an explanation later." Was all Kuririn heard before running to them. The group ran into the woods, but when they could barely hear the sounds of the battle, Kuririn stopped. He had a serious look.

How the hell he was supposed to go on his trip without saying everything to his pupils?

"You three go see if the village needs help. I'll help the aliens alone." They started to protest against it, but his voice made them silent. "I can't bring you three to where we are going. Not yet. Follow my orders." He then dashed in a completely different way they were going before, in a blinding speed. The teenagers stood there for a few minutes before running to the village in silence.

* * *

Dirty words were all he was thinking while fighting. This was harder than he first expected. Sure he remembers how it was difficult to fight against robots because of their non-existing ki, but that it was this hard? It seemed to him that those were even more powerful than the original androids! He got hit into his ribs once more and held back a painful sound; his mind wasn't entirely on the fight and it was the cause of his injuries. He had to finish it soon, he was starting to have problems with his own energy that kept being drained too, but he just couldn't focus; even when there were only three robots left, but they were annoying as hell, he couldn't focus.

Avoiding a punch and a kick from different robots he used his hands to form a ball of ki, making both take a few steps behind. If they had eyes – not only the red light – he was sure they'd be looking at him with cautiousness. Well, he was experienced in fighting after all. He could be better yes, but he was good at it as he had many experiences in the past.

He then charged at the two androids, his eyes never letting the sight of the third one, sometimes the better defense is the attack after all. He kept up the fight with strong blows, the knowledge of how they were still in fighting capacity far away from him. He avoided a kick as the third keeper charged at him, Gohan was glad that he knew better than just ignore him. But even so, he was caught in surprise. When he noticed he was already caught by one #17 and one #18.

His sight started to blur as he felt the energy leave his body by the places where they had their hands; he sensed a painful feeling go down his spine at the same moment and almost lost his senses due it. But, unfortunately, he came back to his senses when one free #17' fist meet his face, right into his visor, shattering it.

First he felt surprise at the sudden attack, but right after immeasurable pain. The force of the impact made he close his eyes as fast as he could react, but it didn't stop the pieces of glass to penetrate into his skin, not to mention that he felt every single one getting into it. He couldn't hold back, once more, the yell that came out. But this time it wasn't just that.

The psychological shock was greater than he could foresee, and unconsciously he powered up to level two. His aura sent all of the keepers around him flying away, being destroyed by it in the simple process. But he didn't know. He opened his eyes, slowly due the huge pain on both of them, and half closed it at the same time.

All he could see was shadows on the red background.

Gohan knew that his own face was covered in blood, and every movement he did made it worse as he felt the liquid flow from his face to his body. He cursed his own carelessness; by now he should know better how to fight, but it seemed he still had issues at that point - being overly confident that is. He stood there for a few moments, waiting to be attacked, but it never came as they were destroyed. He just noticed it a few moments later.

He then started to search for Kuririn's ki, and was glad that it was alone with the aliens. They seemed to be moving, so he rose into the air and went to their way. He turned back to his base form, and had to slow down his flying. The wind was making the pain too much worse, and he was glad when he finally, somehow, found the airship.

Kuririn couldn't believe in what he was seeing. Gohan, the most powerful being on Earth, was hit and his young face was bleeding like a linn; not to mention the ugly sight of the still pierced glasses pieces. His once white suit was now colored with carmesim around the neck and torso parts, and the boy was now sitting on one of the jet chairs with his face up; the bleeding didn't stop, but it wasn't as bad as the moment he got hit.

"I'll drive faster so Dende can heal you!" The bald monk panicked, but Gohan had another plan.

"No." Everyone looked at him with surprise. "Go back to the village. Does someone know how to drive this?" He had his eyes closed; he was trying to remain calm. Even with the pain that came every time he spoke, and it was really difficult to maintain his pain.

"I do." It was a female voice, and he nodded slowly.

"Put the coordinates Kuririn, she'll drive. Now go, they need help back there." Kuririn would argue, but he knew how the Son family was.

Without saying much more he flew off the jet after giving the coordinates to the woman. The jet then restarted its fly; the woman was doing it at full speed. She was worried about their savior after all.

"Does this jet have a first aid kit?" This time was a male voice. Gohan simply pointed to the driver's seat – he knew where it was due the driver's ki –, and he heard steps towards it, going to him right after. "I'm a doctor; let me see your face." Gohan stood in silence until the man was in front of him. "Can you open your eyes?" The teenager gulped. He slowly opened it, the move making his whole face ache, and there he was seeing red again. "I'll have to touch you. Sorry if it hurts ok?" Gohan said nothing; he knew the man wanted to help.

He had to hold back moans of pain though. It was going to be a long trip to the lookout. How he wished he had instant transmition now.

* * *

"Everything is fine now." One villager told Videl while looking sad at her. "But I'm sure we all are sad about what happened…" She frowned at that.

"Because of the aliens living here?" The old man then looked at her with surprise; it was as if she told something really bad.

"What?! No! They were always kind to us; our only doctor was among them! We were all friends… why those stupid machines had to come here?!" Videl's eyes widened; sure while they traveled they had meet some aliens, but she never saw a human talk about them like this. And she did go there to help, but most of her will was because the Golden Fighter asked them to.

"Yeah! I don't know what would happen if it wasn't for the Golden Fighter!" Now was a woman a few steps behind them. "He was so brave to help them! I hope they are fine!" Videl stood there, stunned. The villagers started to say bad things about Wickey and the Keepers, and she just couldn't believe in it.

Sure, she went to help them after the Golden Fighter asked Kuririn to, but she only did it because _he_ , the masked hero, asked. If it was her own will, she wouldn't at all. Not because she thought they were bad, but she wouldn't have proof that they weren't bad. Sharpener was talking to the rest of the few villagers, and Erasa was looking at everything with concern. All they could do now was wait for Kuririn, who had the news.

They didn't wait much, as soon enough the bald monk came walking from the woods; but he wasn't normal. His face was pale; he had a frown and walked very slowly. Kuririn was still thinking about Gohan, and how the new Keepers seemed to be stronger than the original androids. His punch should have done more damage than that. Looking up he saw what was left of the villagers, and he was surprised when the old man that was with Videl came running to him.

"Are our friends ok?! Did the Golden Fighter take them away from here?!" At the mention of Gohan's alter ego he swallowed; the image of his face full of blood was still livid on his mind. Even so he answered the old man.

"Yes. I took them away and soon after he meets us." A wide smile came to the man's features and he started to tell the others the news. Meanwhile Kuririn's group gathered around him, they knew something was off with the short man.

"What happened?" Videl was the first to ask. Kuririn took a deep breath.

"He…" He shook his head trying to forget the sight. "He got injured. I hope everything turns out fine." The trio looked sad at him. They wanted more information but by his state they wouldn't keep asking.

* * *

The airship was near the lookout by now. Gohan had broken a piece of his seat with his bare hands while trying to hold back the pain from having the glasses pieces pulled out of his face; it was like they were all being piercing his skin once more. The doctor was precise, yet slow. He couldn't rush it as he was afraid to worse the damage. He now was putting a medical band around the teenager's face, trying to slow down the bleed.

"How high are we?" He asked after the doctor finished. Now he could see better, but the red was still there. The man seemed to have sixty years, he has deep colored eyes, but Gohan couldn't really see their color. He didn't look like an alien at all. Looking at the woman at the driver's seat he got surprised to see a teenager. She had long hair, but he couldn't tell what color it was – the only color he could see was red.

"You mean the altitude?" She looked at him and blinked.

"Where are the clouds?" She frowned and looked ahead.

"We are in them." Gohan took a deep breath.

"Go higher. We need to past them. Kami lives above the clouds."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Sorry to let you guys with this ending… well, not really *laughs like a villain***

 **Ok, for the delay I'll TRY to put the next chapter this week ok? I don't promise anything though… Thanks for the reviews about my grammar too! I hope it helped me in this chapter (sorry that I'm not telling names here, I'm really in a hurry)**

 **See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! My life got busy. Again. But at least I bring you all…**

 **THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW!**

 ***Cheers***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 10**

Dende was in shock as soon as his eyes found Gohan. He rushed over to him, dropping his bengal while doing so. He felt guilty; his friend wouldn't be like that if he didn't ask for his help. Immediately the kami started to take off the medical band with care, even with the doctor being against it; he didn't care as he had the need to see what he was going to heal, even If he was going to dislike it. He didn't even know if it'd let scars like the one Gohan had on his arm.

"Please, don't take the band out! It'll be terrible if it starts to bleed again!" The doctor, now known as Sillas, panicked; they still didn't know that Dende was the kami, as Eighteen immediately took them away from the trio as soon as her eyes went on the teenager.

"I need to see it so I can heal him." He was focused, and couldn't hide the shock once he saw his friend's face. The kami heard Piccolo flinch by his side.

"So it's that bad huh." Gohan said with closed eyes and crossed arms.

Dende put his hands near his face and started his work; as it was healing the small cuts that had smaller piece of glass inside, those couldn't be removed by the doctor, started to eject them. Gohan groaned; how long he'd suffer for that mistake? Sillas was impressed at the healing process, even more when only the biggest wounds turned into scars. He noticed that the green alien was focused on the eyes area most of all, he knew the risk Gohan's sight was having after all. It wasn't too long after that Dende finished, but he wasn't happy at all. He felt like he had failed his friend once more, being unable to heal him completely without leaving any scars.

"I'm done." Gohan then slowly opened his eyes; the fear of only seeing red forever on his mind, but he was seeing colors again and he sighed with relief.

"Thank Kami I'm not seeing only red anymore." He smirked at his silly joke but he dropped it as he saw the face Dende was doing. "What's wrong Dende?" The young kami got up, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't heal properly… your face is…. covered in scars." He looked ashamed. Gohan sighed.

"Dende." He got up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I'm fine with having scars. As a warrior it's a good thing! It means I'm an experienced fighter." He then gave him a confident smile. "Don't feel guilty ok? It was my fault to get hit anyway." The young namekian nodded weakly, and walked away saying something about welcoming the guests.

Piccolo and Sillas stood there, looking at the half saiyan; the first worried in how he'd react once he saw his face, the second amazed by the ability to heal from the previous alien.

"Are you really fine, kid?" Piccolo asked and Gohan shook his head in denial.

"I… just need to rest a bit." Smiling he looked at the doctor. "Thanks for the first aid by the way. I'm really glad you were there."

"Oh, it was nothing! I'm glad you're all good now!" Both smiled and Gohan went to his room's way.

The teen, however, had to stop midway as he felt a sharp pain go down his spine. It was so intense that almost made him unable to walk; he had felt almost the same pain while the keepers were draining his energy, but why now? He somehow got into his room; feet barely sustaining his weight, and fell down on his bed after painful footsteps. The pain now was making his heartbeat seems like his heart was inside his ears, pulsing like never before. He held back a yell; he knew Piccolo would hear it and Gohan just wanted to be alone, but moans of pain made its way out of his mouth. He started to sweat, he felt cold and his breathing was already at a fast speed. Just what the hell was that pain?

Then out of the blue, it stopped.

He opened his eyes while slowing his breath. His mind becoming clearer, as every trace of the sudden pain left his body. He then pressed the button on his watch, his purple training gi appearing once more. With a deep breath he let his arms fall on his sides; all he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep like there was no tomorrow, but as soon as he tried to get up his face meet the floor.

"What the…" He tried to stand again, only to fall one more time. He frowned at that; he never had lost his balance like this since he lost his tail. His tail. _**Tail**_. ' _That wouldn't grow up again right?_ ' Looking behind him he cursed; there it was waving happily to him: his own brown monkey's tail. "Damn."

It took him longer than expected, but his balance was there again. Still he walked with a bit of difficult to the bathroom, avoiding looking at the mirror as long as he could. What he said before was true, he didn't care about the scars, but he was just… unsure if he should look at it at the moment.

But he looked up after washing his face, a habit he always had, and there he was glaring at someone else on the mirror.

Gohan couldn't recognize himself there. Scars all over his features, the biggest one crossed in diagonal half of his face starting on his right eyebrow and ending on his left cheek. Several, and minors, scars around his eyes made him understand why all he could see at the time was red, and were the pain came from when he opened it; even his mouth was damaged and a bit deformed on the left side. He analyzed the scars on his eyes, noticing that they were deeper than he first though; what made him look down for a minute. Just to look up again to see the rest of them. The rest of his face had dozen scars, not as big or skin damaged as the biggest one, but it all just made him be…

Not Gohan.

"Now I understand why they looked at me like that." Washing his face again, to clear his thoughts, he went to bed without taking his shower. The half breed really needed a rest.

* * *

The aliens were stunned for a few minutes now; after all they were looking at the entity known as Kami. Dende always saw himself more like a guardian, but he'd keep that only on his mind.

He was still upset by not being able to heal Gohan's injuries without letting his skin with ugly scars, but he doesn't have time to deal with that now. He let Mr. Popo in charge of settling down their visitors while he searched for Kuririn's ki; he had only sensed that the fighter was near Gohan when he helped the teenager, so he wanted to know how that happened to their friend. It didn't take too long to find him. The monk was standing in the middle of the village, Gohan's friends by his side, they were talking but kami didn't cared in interrupt; he needed to know what happened.

* * *

"So, his visor…. Shattered?" Videl had a shocked face, she never saw her partner in crime being hit at all when they worked together! It was only incredible that a robot managed to do it. Kuririn sighed and would keep up the chatting when a known voice, for him at least, spoke above the whole village.

" _Kuririn. I need to know what happened, in details._ " The bald monk widened his eyes as the voice was heard all over the place. How strong did Dende got since he came to earth?

"Wow Dende?! How come you can talk to all these people now?!" He heard the young alien clean his throat, he was embarrassed.

" _That's not the point now. I need to know how robots managed to…_ " He made a pause, a long one, and that made Kuririn's heart ache. Gohan was fine right? " _How they managed to hit the Golden Fighter? What was so special about them? He fought androids and a bio-android before and just came out with a damaged arm… what of course is worse but this is still bad._ "

"Is he ok?" After a long sigh and a positive answer, Kuririn spoke again relieved. "They had the power to absorb energy. Like… Doctor Gero, seven years ago." The humans on the village were listening with full attention, they didn't know to whom the voice belonged, or who was Dr. Gero, but they were interested to say the least. The three teenagers were in deep thought by now, seven years ago was the same time that Cell arrived on Earth and started to kill every human that crossed his path. But, who was this doctor they were talking about? And androids? Bio-android? They never heard such a thing!

" _I wasn't on Earth at that time yet, I'll have to ask Piccolo about this one._ " Videl recognized that name; Demon Piccolo. She swallowed and looked at Kuririn who had a serious face now. " _You don't think that Wickey found his laboratories, right? You guys destroyed it, no?_ " Dende was worried, if there was another laboratory… things would turn only worse; but by now the chances were high.

"We destroyed the one that had our time line's Cell." He frowned now; would there be another secret laboratory? "Can I talk to Eighteen? She may remember something…"

" _Go… The Golden Fighter already asked her that, she said her memory from that time was erased._ " Dende gulped at his almost slip; he forgot he was talking to the whole village. " _Oh and sorry, villagers. Your friends are all fine; they'll stay here in safety. No one can enter my realm without my own permission. Rest assured._ " He heard words of thanks and smiled to himself; he should talk to people more.

Kuririn turned to his little group and cursed under his breath; he forgot they were there and spoke something he shouldn't have, and it was well seen on their faces. Videl was frowning hard, as if trying to connect the points as Cell, time line and laboratories; on top of it she remembered Gohan talking about some Eighteen the last time they went to his house. Erasa was trying to understand who Dr. Gero was, she kept murmuring his name; she was sure she heard something about him before. Sharpener was with one hand under his chin, deep thoughtful for all the talk.

"So, this voice that came from nowhere…" Sharpener made a pause looking up; Kuririn raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Who are you?" The bald monk had to hold a chuckle; if it wasn't Dende, but the previous Kami, he'd not be pleased with the way the boy asked.

" _You all may now me as Kami of Earth._ " Kuririn noticed that Dende talked very proudly and full of confidence; he should be doing an interesting face now, he never had an opportunity to show off.

"And you live on Earth?" Sharpener was blinking; this was so interesting to him.

" _You can say so. I would like to talk more but I have to go now. But I know we'll all see each other soon enough._ " That caught the three teenagers' attention, what did he mean by 'see each other soon'? " _Kuririn, finish your trip faster. We should be faster._ " He didn't even let the bald monk answer and finished the talk. Kuririn sighed; he was a babysitter – ok they were teenagers –, training them and gathering the Dragon Balls basically at the same time. How should he fastener his hunting?!

"I have questions." Videl said looking right at him and he gulped; that obviously wasn't going to end well.

"Let's talk on our way ok? We have to find the next dragon ball faster." Videl would object but in a second thought meeting Kami was an awesome incentive.

* * *

Gohan didn't know for how long he slept, but he was more tired than before. Maybe all the stress from his previous battle, plus his tail coming out and his new face, really got into his psychological side. He could still hear the sound of his visor shattering, frowning he got mad at himself. ' _Am I supposed to be a traumatized kid now?_ ' Closing his eyes he sighed heavily, walking to the bathroom to finally take his shower. Once he passed by the mirror he looked at his reflect, _**that**_ was going to take a while to familiarize.

The hot water made his muscles relax, together with his mind. For a few minutes, at least. This time all he could remember where Dende and Piccolo while the first was healing him. Clapping his face with a bit of force, he tried to clean his mind. It was when the half breed remembered that Kuririn was with his friends; immediately all he was feeling changed to… well, he didn't know how to name it, but it wasn't good. He finished his shower and put his gi on, hiding his tail after minutes of thinking. He just didn't want to answer anything more for now; he was going to do the questioning.

As he walked into the lookout he was greeted by the aliens he rescued. They were thankful to him and he was glad that they were safe now. He stopped once he spotted the same wolf man that was fighting with the Keepers, walking to him right after. His fur was gray, with some parts in white, he had a softy face and a scar in one of his eyes, but he could still see with it. As he sensed Gohan's approach he looked at him.

"Golden Fighter! Such an honor to meet you!" He extended one of his paws to shake his hand; Gohan smiled and took his paw, shaking it firmly.

"Please, I'm just a regular person." He smiled weakly. "No, regular half alien." The wolf man laughed.

"You're nothing regular my young man! You helped my friends here, and that make you our hero." Gohan let out a muffled chuckle.

"Well, I would dare to say that you were doing a great job there. I was impressed!" He could swear that the wolf blushed but it was hard to notice because of his fur.

"My race is one of the warrior types so… I guess I can keep up a fight or two." Gohan smiled.

"We should spar sometime." He now spotted Dende and remembered why he was out there. "If you excuse me… What's your name? Sorry I didn't even ask!" The wolf chuckled.

"It's ok! You can call me Shake!" Gohan smiled again.

"Ok then, Shake, if you excuse me I have to talk to Dende now. See you around!" The wolf gave him a positive nod and turned to his friends, a big smile on his wolf features.

Dende was looking at the Earth in search of any clue that could help him find Wickey. He was now stressed by all that has happened and didn't even sleep since Gohan came back the day before; he just felt that he had to dig out that human's secrets. He didn't even feel that his friend was coming over to him with a scowl. Piccolo, however, noticed it and got worried; what was wrong with him?

"Guys." Was all he said to get Dende's attention and it worked as the namek looked at him, raising an eyebrow right after. "I need some answers."

"About what?" Dende asked blinking; he was starting to get tired from standing at the edge of the lookout now.

"About why Kuririn is, as it seems, traveling with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. That, just to start!" His scowl got deeper and Piccolo's worries raised. Dende sweat dropped and gulped; now he had to explain it to Gohan? What if he has an outburst? "Speak up!"

"Look, it wasn't our idea." He started. "It was Bulma's. They went after you at the hospital the day after your 'incident' but you weren't there and she saw it as an opportunity to gather the Dragon Balls."

"For what?!" This came out a little louder than he expected to, catching the attention of the ones near them.

"Maybe to bring Vegeta back? I don't know! They just want to find you because _someone_ ran away from them! They want to wish to find you!"

"So now they know about the Dragon Balls too? That's great! Why you all didn't told them that I am a half breed?!" Dende was getting mad at this point, the emotions of both were getting higher and Piccolo just couldn't think about something to say; everything seemed that would make it worse.

"Why they can't gather them?! It's not like they'll use the wish for a bad porpoise! You wouldn't be friends with them if they were bad!" Gohan gritted his teeth in angry; why Dende couldn't understand?!

"I'm not afraid of the wish! I know they wouldn't use it for a bad thing! Did any of you think about what they can find out about _**me**_ during this hunting?! Why you didn't tell me before?! I'd never let Bulma do this!"

"That's exactly why! She even asked me to keep it a secret from you! What's so bad about them know who you are after all?! Because they'll be in danger? Well guess what! I meet you while my life was at risk!" Dende was now holding his bengal with all his strength; he was getting really mad.

"Oh you're not going there! That was completely different from the situation here! Besides, I even help humans!" At this point Gohan stopped his speech, and for a second forgot that the young kami could read thoughts. ' _I even got these fucking scars on my face because of you!_ ' But he soon realized what he did, and looked at his friend just to see a hurt expression. "No, Dende, I didn't mean to…"

"You, Gohan."He spoke with a low voice, his left arm up in front of him, pointing at the half saiyan. "Are not welcome to _**my**_ realm!" Dende then moved his arm, sending Gohan flying out of the lookout. It took a few seconds for the teenager understands what happened but it was too late.

"Dende!" Piccolo yelled at him, how could he do that?

"What?! I WISH IT RAINS UNTIL HE FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP!" That was it; he was going to sleep now. He walked past Piccolo who still tried to call him but the boy ignored him.

"You shouldn't say that…" He said looking at the way Gohan was sent flying, just to see raining clouds gathering there. "That will be a long night for Gohan."

* * *

Gohan saw the lookout getting smaller as his body went farther away from it. He was shocked that something like that could happen; sure he knew that the previous kami was strong enough to not let random, and bad, people into his realm, but heck! Dende was stronger than when he arrived on Earth! He blinked as he felt his body be pushed down abruptly; he was now falling right to the ground at fast speed. Even so he managed to not hit it, floating right before facing the earth. Looking around he noticed he was near a mountain, no civilization around his spot; but Gohan could feel a few ki not that far away. As he started to walk rain started to fall. Somehow he knew it was Dende's fault.

"Really?! Rain?!" He shouted to the skies angry; but soon enough he looked down sadly. The rain turned out a storm. Gohan was annoyed, he knew he screwed up by _thinking_ what he thought, but he was angry! He never meant to blame his friend for his own scars. It was only his fault, no one else. He sighed as he heard a thunder near, and walked further with crossed arms.

* * *

Kuririn sweat dropped as he got nervous with the teenagers; since they got into the moving house again they kept staring at him, as if waiting for him to explain something. He frowned as he drove further ahead, trying to stop the glares. It obviously didn't work. Erasa got closer to him, Videl sat in an inquiry position on the seat near him and Sharpener sat down on the floor near the bald man. Kuririn swallowed; why he was a babysitter?!

"So…" Videl started and he looked at the dragon radar; they were still far from it. "What was that about Cell?" She was smiling but her expression was the one of a cop. Kuririn stopped the house.

"Look, I…" He sighed. "Cell wasn't an alien ok? But… how should I explain that…." Now was Erasa's time.

"What do you mean? We know he was an alien!" He looked at her.

"Really? Where are the proofs? I saw him before he was grown up, and he was made on Earth. By a mad scientist." He looked ahead now. "I hated that Dr. Gero." With a pout he stopped. ' _The only good thing he did was Eighteen._ '

"You do have a point there…" Sharpener put one of his hands under his chin, thinking. "Wickey never showed us proof that he was indeed an alien, we just believed in that because there's no way a human could look like that and be that strong." He looked at Videl who had a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Satan is unique, so that's why they did the test in your family first." Kuririn at this point couldn't hold back his laugh.

"With respect, your father is weak." Videl now was starting to get mad.

"Oh yeah? Says the person who never won the martial arts tournament!" He looked at her with an undefined expression.

"I never won because of my friend. Heck he was so strong! And we just found out why years later; he happened to be an alien." He smiled sadly as he remembered the first time he had meet Gohan and Raditz showed up, what lead to Goku's first death.

"So you were friends with an alien?! I know by now that not all of them are bad but… how should you know back there?" Videl spoke again.

"We never judged someone by its race, color, or how it looks physically. We just knew them by their true self." He once more looked ahead, his hands resting on the steering wheel. Videl pondered his speech for a few minutes, the two blondes doing the same. They stood in silence and it was the black haired teen that broke it again.

"You said to that voice… Kami, that you destroyed the laboratory where this time line Cell was. What did you mean by that?" Now Kuririn made a grimace; he spoke more than he should and now he had to make a way out of it.

"That's a bit complicated to explain." He looked at the trio and sighed; their looks were the ones of 'go on we have time' type. "There was a time, where a friend of ours came from the future to warn us about a threat on Earth. It was so great that all warriors died trying to defeat it in his future." He remembered the panic he felt back then, and how he wished to stop Dr. Gero before he did something. But if he had, he wouldn't be married now.

"Time travel? That doesn't exist." Sharpener said. "Plus, no one knew about this _threat_!" Kuririn looked at them with the corner of his eye, they were so dense.

"We didn't let anyone aside our group to know. It was going to be too troublesome if weak guys showed up. Even I couldn't really have a chance at the time." Videl as getting angry; her father could have helped them!

"Why didn't you call my father?!" He sighed again, and got up. Looking at the three kids he walked outside, gesturing so they could follow him, stopping once there.

"So, Videl." She looked at him with crossed arms. "Why your father is weak? Because he mocked up the true fighters. This is what I mean when I say that all you know is not enough." He was without arguments by now, so he decided to just show them what was Ki, so they could see how weak they were right now.

He looked at a giant rock away from them; he put his hand up, and started to form a ball of ki. The three teenagers widened their eyes as the energy ball turned into a spinning disk, and when it was huge enough he threw it at the rock.

"Kienzan!" The bald man yelled, the _**thing**_ cutting the rock in half. "Do you get it now?" The girl was stunned.

' _I thought that only aliens could do that! What, how…_ ' She looked back at Kuririn, he was with a serene expression, but she still could hear in her head him calling her father weak.

The worst part is that she was starting to believe in him.

 **-x-**

 **That's it!**

 **Oh thank you all! I reached 42 favorites and 77 followers! Thank you so much!**

 **Now go for the next chapter! Two more for you all to enjoy! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Go ahead~~ Second chapter of my BOMB!**

 **Chapter 11**

Gohan sighed as he walked further in the storm; even with his ki shielding his body, he was still wet. Dende's curse, he was sure of it. With a deep breath the teen stopped under a huge tree; it was really old he could notice, as its branches started only a couple of feet higher, not to mention it's enormous trunk. As if possible the storm got worse, the sound of the rain drops making a loud melody, characteristics of a strong rain. He sat down on the wet earth; his gi now couldn't get worse with the mud as a plus as it was already clearly not clean. He chuckled as he thought what his mother would say if she saw him like this. How he missed her and Goten… He only saw and spoke to them when Dende had time to do the mental link, and it was rare. Putting his head on his knees, Gohan closed his eyes as the 'talk' he had with his namekian friend echoed on his mind. Was he really overreacting as the possibility of his human friends knowing the truth about him? Wouldn't they freak out as he feared? Wouldn't they… report him to Wickey? He groaned on his frustrating situation while getting up; he had to find a place to sleep, or else he'd ending cursing his friend for the stupid storm.

He doesn't know how much more he walked, his vision blurred for all the water that was falling from the skies, as it only got worse as he kept walking. He was following just his ki sense, and by now it was indicating that a village was near. It was when his right foot slipped, the water made the earth drenched and slippery; he yelped as the fright got him by surprise there. He couldn't see, he couldn't control where his – now all covered in mud – body went as it slipped though the ground, stopping only when he hit something. He felt dizzy.

"Damn!" He yelled and cursed, he hated to be got with his defenses low. Looking closer at what he had hit, the teenager blinked. It was a wall. A house. A noise at his side made him look at the source, narrowing his eyes trying to see as all he could do was sense a low ki.

"Mom! Dad! It's not an animal!" It was a girly voice, and soon enough two figures came after the girl; she was pointing at him – at least he thought she was. "It's a mister!" Gohan frowned at how she could see him with that rain if even he couldn't see her.

"I don't see a thing… do you darling?" It was a man voice, and as soon as it ended the woman spoke.

"Yes." Her voice was low; it was as if the woman was trying to not be heard. "It seems he needs help." Gohan blinked and got up slowly, getting out of the little mud that came with him all the way down from where he was before slipping.

"Hey mister!" Their daughter yelled, she thought he wasn't hearing them. "Do you wanna sleep over? We have a warm bed!" He heard one of her parents, the father, scowl her for inviting a strange to stay at their home, and Gohan chuckled.

"Don't need to be so angry at her. But you have a point, she shouldn't invite strange people." Her girly voice made its ways to his ears; she was annoyed at how he agreed with her father. She walked to him, and now he could see her…. Alien eyes. Their size was the same as human's ones, but they were completely _not_ from Earth. The whole eyes were purple, as if there was an entire galaxy floating inside her orbs. There was no pupil at all. She extended her right and tiny hand to him.

"Hi, my name is Mei. What's your name?" He understood what she was doing and laughed, shaking her hand right after.

"My name is Gohan, nice to meet you." She made a pose full of pride.

"Good! Since we aren't strangers anymore, would you like to sleep over?" She eyed him once more, making a thoughtful face. "And maybe a bath, and clean clothes." Gohan laughed again, patting her pink hair.

"That would be awesome, Mei." She then led him to her parents; her father did a grimace seeing his scars, but for some reason he shook the teens hand without further questions.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ray and this is my wife Zerah." Gohan smiled at them; the man was clearly human, not the same could be said from his wife.

The woman had the same pink hair, but longer, as their daughter and her face was really different from human. She had no protuberant nose, the same eyes as the little Mei, but more intense for sure – Gohan could swear he saw two galaxies in each eye. Her face was long and skinny and a pale skin matched everything. Gohan was amazed.

"Hello." She spoke once more in a low tone, but her voice was beautiful and Gohan smiled. Destiny leads him to an interesting place.

Once inside he noticed the family of three wasn't wet due to some strange aura above the wife and daughter's heads. Some sort of technique he thought, or some unique ability; a smile crossed his face. The house was small, but warm. A little kitchen, a good sized living room, one bathroom and two bedrooms. He smiled as the warmth remembered him of his family, how he missed them…

"You are a half saiyan. What a rare thing." Zerah's voice got his attention, and it shocked him that she knew he was a saiyan!

"H-How do you…" He didn't finish as she smiled softly at him.

"It's one of the abilities of my race. We can see one's soul and where they came from. That's also why my husband welcomed you, even never seeing you before. He trusted our abilities to see that you are a good soul." Gohan blinked at the information she gave him; that was indeed a good ability.

"I see. That's pretty cool, and would have come in hand in many situations…" He scratched the back of his head, something that felt like ages since he did it.

"If you need some help in the future, let me now." She said with a sincere smile.

The little group looked at the window as the storm turned into a weak rain. Gohan chuckled as he couldn't be mad at Dende; the young kami did make the storm stop after all.

* * *

Videl cursed under her breath as she put her whole right arm inside the hole on the rocks. Her face was getting all dirty with dust, inside her mouth too of course. She let out a yell of frustration and got her arm back, tapping it and her face to get the dirt off; it clearly didn't work. She looked at Kuririn, who had a smirk on his features, while he floated in midair behind her. It had been three days since the attack on the village, and the same time that she and Sharpener started to learn how to use ki. Both found it easily, but controlling it was a bit more…. _Complicated_. The bald monk had the dragon radar on his hands, and she knew he could retrieve the ball that was inside the same hole she was putting her arm into with ease. She sighed as she remembered when Kuririn made both compete to find the orange ball.

They had reached the nearest point the dragon radar was indicating. An evil smirk crossed his face, sending chills to both Sharpener and Videl. Erasa just grabbed a chair, a juice, and walked outside the house and sat. She was going to see a show after all. Then, Kuririn spoke.

"You two shall get this dragon ball alone. I'll not help. The one who find it and get it will learn how to fly."

Of course she wanted to win. Who wouldn't want to fly by themselves? Without a machine? Feel the wind on the face? She was the first to find it, but she couldn't take it out; her arm was too short. She frowned while trying to find some idea; it was when she remembered that time Kuririn made a _kind of_ blade of ki. She got up from her spot, and walked a little away from the rocks. She glared at Erasa, who was now watching some show on her tablet; the blonde could help her friend with some ideas aside from this one she'd try now. But the blonde was just like that. Turning again to the rocks Videl started to concentrate, slowly bringing her ki out. That got Kuririn's attention and he smiled while sensing her ki float. The brunette looked at her hands and after a long, calm, breath she started to make a little ball of ki.

She smirked at it, but didn't stop to make it grow. Her master was impressed at this point; his new incentive was already paying it! When he noticed their struggle with controlling their ki this crossed his mind: what if they had to compete? It was the best idea ever. He sensed Sharpener walking Videl's way, but the girl had made a considerable ball of energy by now. When the blonde arrived she looked at him with a winning smirk.

"I won!" She then threw her palm ahead, as like it was a punch, the ball floated at full speed for a few moments, just to loose its strength and meet the ground, doing a little crater on it. Her jaw was wide open by now, Videl was sure she did it right! Sharpener on the other hand was now laughing hard; his friend's face was priceless. His laugh caught Erasa's attention, and she pouted after realizing that the motive of such laugh was now gone and she had lost it.

"Well, it was good for a first attempt." Kuririn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, but cleared his throat to stop it. "You just threw it the wrong way. A ki ball is not a punch you know?"

Videl sighed and crossed her arms; that made her more tired than she expected before and wasn't sure if she could do it again. Sharpener took that as hint to try too; he got into instance and slowly got his ki out. Kuririn smiled again; the competition was really paying it! The blonde boy took a deep breath, a small ball forming on his hand. It wasn't as bigger as Videl's, but he almost threw it right. _Almost_. The teenager looked at the rocks, let out a breath and tried to impulse it with his own ki. The ball did float ahead, but at a slow peace before falling down and doing a similar crater near Videl's one. The brunette laughed as hard as he did on her time.

"You got the concept right Sharpener. But I didn't say that you wouldn't need force to throw it too." A large smirk was on his face now as he floated near the teenagers. He could sense they didn't have enough ki for now to try again without passing out, so he decided to get the dragon ball himself.

"It wouldn't be easier if you just teach us how to do it?" Videl sighed as he landed in the middle of the duo. For her surprise he shook his head in denial.

"You two were having problems before. Forming a ball of energy, even the smallest, was a huge deal for you. Now you even threw it; I'm sure I choose the right way to incentive my pupils." He winked at her and walked to the rock. With his right hand raised he shoots an energy beam on the hole, making it bigger. When the dust ceased he already had the dragon ball. "Well, you two made a progress here so… I'll teach both to fly during our pauses." Both yelled happily and the duo ran to Erasa who was got by surprise and greeted with her friend's yells.

"We are going to fly!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

Gohan cleaned the sweat on his forehead with his towel. He had been training in the woods for hours now, and it was almost time to go help the family he was staying with; he then grabbed his borrowed long sleeved shirt and put it on. He stretched his muscles; feeling renewed with just a simple act, and started to walk into the house's way. Breathing deeply made memories of two days ago came to him; Piccolo had shown up at the door of the house, the one who saw him first was Zerah.

"Interesting… a namek that was born evil, but changed to the true form of his soul. On top of it… three souls merged together..." The half saiyan laughed at the face his mentor did, it was as if the alien was trying to understand what happened. Gohan just couldn't help it! After getting outside with his mentor he stopped his laugh, turning it into a chuckle.

"I was surprised at first too. She told me it is a unique ability of her race. I'll tell you more about it later." He put his right hand on Piccolo's shoulder and smiled. "Why are you here?" The namek sighed.

"Dende overreacted. He's sorry but he doesn't want to be the one to apologize." Gohan nodded with a serious look; which seemed frightening because of his scars. Not that he noticed it.

"It's ok. I was the one who overreacted first. I guess it's not that bad if they find out about me." That made Piccolo raise one eyebrow; did Gohan really think about that in the middle of the storm? Or was it the way Dende pushed him away? Or the night at that house? Maybe all of it.

"Well, he said you can go back if you want to… but only if you use Instant Transmition." Gohan blinked. "So, keep training." With that he tapped his student's back and flew away.

Gohan chuckled at the memory, but now he had to help the small family business. They lived half an hour for the center of the village, together with a few farms – well, they were one too. Surprisingly to the half breed all the neighbors or didn't have anything against aliens or were related to one to some extent; he was really happy about that, this place represented how he wanted the world to see outsiders: not as enemies.

Of course there were enemies out there, but most of them didn't come near Earth. Gohan knew very well the cause: himself. One day when he talked to his father, it has been years now, King Kai told him that his battle with Cell had shown the universe that Earth was a place protected, only the strongest among the strongest would dare to go mess with the little planet. That was why they were receiving more aliens now. Well, this last part he was oblivious to; he just knew that if someone tried to do any evil to Earth, he'd be there.

As he walked near the family he was there to help, a smile appeared; they reminded him of his own family long ago, before his uncle showed up. Mei was playing near the small truck they had, she was wearing a cute blue dress that was far from clean now as it was dirty with earth powder. He chuckled at the sight and she too as the little girl saw him. He had still to be used to her beautiful eyes, as they seemed to see through him; well her mothers were without doubt more intense. Ray got closer to him, a smile also on his face while holding a wooden box full of carrots, the man was strong for a human – as a farmer it is. Zerah was closing the house' door, a red shirt stood out of her pale skin and the blue jeans matched it. After they were done they made their way to the village. Mei and Gohan sat at the back of the truck, chatting and playing on the way, while her parents chatted inside.

It took half an hour, but now they were into the village. Ray stopped the truck near a house, after getting out of it he looked with a smile to Gohan.

"Can you help me? Since you're stronger." Gohan smiled back.

"Yeah, sure!" He jumped out of the truck and grabbed as many boxes as he could. He didn't want to go back a lot of times after all.

"Pig back!" Mei said before jumping on his back surprising the teenager; she was heavier than he thought. Giggling she put herself on his shoulders, he chuckled too.

"Well, how can I say no after this?" Even with Ray telling her that she shouldn't do something like that, Gohan didn't really mind; all that was light to him. And heck, she wasn't even as annoying as Goten, who wouldn't stop jumping on him. At least she was sitting quietly. "Zerah is not coming?" He asked as he saw the woman still at the truck.

"She told me that today she'll stay. She has days like that." Gohan nodded and followed the man inside the house, which was bigger than it shows at a first look. It was a kind of market where the farms sold their respective products, and for Gohan's surprise it was full. He wasn't surprised because of the quantity of people, but the kind of people there; most of it wasn't from the village – as he noticed because of the clothes and speech – and the quantity of aliens. Even so, both didn't mind to stay closer to each other, humans and aliens lived in harmony in there.

Then he got scared.

Scared of everything being ruined by Wickey and his hate for aliens. Scared that these people would get hurt. He had to protect them, both sides. It was all he felt in that moment. Surprisingly enough, just a few pointed his scars out, but even that was quickly forgotten; or they got scared at the look he gave them – what for him was just a regular glare – or they just let it go. It didn't take much longer until they got settled, they had the biggest and better carrots this week, Ray said, so it was going to be fast. For some reason these sold in an increased rate.

" _Now we bring you all the man who is cleaning our world! Wickey!_ " The T.V. at the end of the room got everyone's attention at the mention of the man. It seemed to be a live broadcast.

"Oh man… what did he do this time?" A male alien said near Gohan, and some humans by his side murmured something similar; they all hated Wickey.

" _Hello world!_ " He said cheerful as he walked into the place they were doing the live broadcast; it was different than the last one, but Gohan frowned as he noticed Wickey didn't change anything at all: his gray hair still in that low ponytail and the sunglasses covered his eyes. " _I came to you all today because we made an unbelievable discover._ " He put a sad face. " _After gathering all the data in our first generation Keepers, we found out something odd. Some robots had this peculiar memory of, to put it simply,_ _ **confusion**_ _. It seems some 'humans'_ " He mimicked this part with his fingers. " _were also diagnosed as aliens._ " Gohan couldn't hold back his shock and got up fast of his chair, getting attention as the object made a huge noise into the silent room. Aliens and half aliens's started to panic. Of couse a little bit of him too.

"Damn." He murmured. But Wickey wasn't done yet.

" _So, because of that, we are now able to identify those_ _ **aberrations**_ _and capture them. I also have good news for you all._ " As if it could get even worse, a huge curtain could now be seen at the right side of the place on the T.V.. " _I present you all to the second generation of the Keepers! They are even stronger and capable of recognize the half aliens!_ " As the curtain got up Gohan gulped; there was an army of #17 and #18 look alike, finally finished. As an impulse he run his fingers on his scars in a slow movement, it was as if his mind was making him remember how he get those. Ray noticed it and with a frown he looked at the keepers and then to Gohan again; the boy had fought those keepers, and they made those scars. He put a hand on the teenager's shoulder making he look at him.

"Are you ok?" Gohan looked at him for a few seconds before nodding, a mute consent that he was fine.

" _So, now that we have a large number of them, the_ _ **whole**_ _world is going to be safe. Starting_ _ **now**_ _._ " Everyone gasped; that shouldn't be good!

"Now?! He doesn't mean like, right now, right?!" A human girl, who in a second look turned into a hybrid – with a type of wings on her back – expressed the feelings of everyone. The room was now full of panic and Gohan noticed that all these aliens weren't warriors' type; he had to do something. It was when yells could be heard outside, his mind started to race as he remembered Zerah was out there.

"Damn it!" He dashed outside in a flash, but he sure got an unwanted attention of everyone into the room, and all those people dashed after him. What they saw outside was panic, as half aliens and aliens were running from the new Keepers that were already on the village. For a moment Gohan could see Trunks's future, the one he only feared and fought to not come, right in front of him.

As he was lost at the sight he didn't notice when Zerah took Mei on her arms in a protective way. All he could see were aliens trying to hid without success, and he clenched his fists in angry; he had to do something! After a deep breathe he stepped forward, stopping in front of a few robots; his eyes already in the teal color, his features would make any human or alien shiver as the scars made it more scary.

"Everyone gather together! I'll take you all out of here!" He yelled while he was scanned, for a few seconds he thought no one would listen to him, but they gathered anyway; did they had another chance?

"Why should we trust you?" It was a weak voice, the panic sure made the person scared.

 _ **Half alien.**_

As soon as the Keeper talked he smiled evilly; he had to get revenge for his face now. With his hand on his watch he looked at his audience.

"Because I am…" Then at the same time he pressed the button he powered up, the well-known gold color illuminated their eyes. "The Gold Fighter." And with that he used a kamehameha wave to attack the few keepers in front of him, just to see later that it only their arms were gone. He didn't had his visor on, as it was shattered, and his clothes were still dirty with his blood, but all that seemed not to matter as he heard the yells of joy around him. A smile showed how much he appreciated their happiness, but as he saw the number of robots increasing he had no time. "Everyone hold your hands!" He dashed to them, asking for some put their hands on his body.

Putting two fingers on his forehead he took a deep breath; it was now or never. ' _I have to do it. I need to help them!_ ' He quickly found his mentor's ki and focused on it. The sound of metal steps were getting closer, closing his eyes he focused deeper; he couldn't fight all those alone as they would drain his energy once more. He heard the steps stop right in front of him, the aliens around him started to murmur in panic; it was when all got silence.

The next thing he heard was Piccolo's voice.

 **-x-**

 **What are you doing? Go read the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, little note here, PLEASE READ!**

 **From this chapter forward, I'll use #17 and #18 when I talk about the Keepers. Eighteen and Seventeen will be used on the original androids.**

 **That's it! Third and last chapter of my update bomb! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 12**

Gohan opened his eyes slowly, regretting right after; the world seemed to be spinning and it make him loose his balance, but he never fell down as Piccolo grabbed him. Immediately he put his right hand on his mouth, as if trying to contain his urge to throw up. The namek, noticing it, rushed him to the nearest tree, allowing Gohan to put it all out.

"Easy there." Piccolo said to him while patting his back in a friendly way, as if to light the sickness of his student. Gohan panted when finally nothing else got out of his stomach, and sat on the cold floor of the lookout. "Are you feeling better?" The half-breed took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

"Dad told me it could happen but…" His hands went to his spiked hair and stopped on the back of his head. "I didn't know it was _that_ intense." Piccolo nodded after patting his student's back again.

"Well, for how long it can happen?" Gohan shrugged.

"He told me that he didn't have this side effect, but his mentors told him it would probably just happen once." A silly smile appeared on his mouth, his father was something else for martial arts.

"Well, at least you now are able to use the technique." Piccolo smiled widely to his pupil, and Gohan chuckled.

"Seems like it!"

* * *

Videl yelled in frustration as she didn't manage to lift herself off the ground, she was trying to put her ki out as Kuririn told them, but it was as hard as when she first started to learn martial arts. She looked at Sharpener with narrowed eyes; he was able to lift two centimeters off the ground, it wasn't much but it was more than her.

She looked at Kuririn, who was for a few minutes now looking at a specific way with a frown, but soon enough he shrugged and looked at his pupils again. Erasa was now trying to pull her ki out; yes she didn't want to at first but when she heard that they could really fly using it the blondie changed her mind. But bringing the energy out without even train one day was nearly impossible. Knowing that, Kuririn instructed the basics to her, and she had to train every morning before trying to find her own ki. It was exhaustive to say the least. After checking on her, the now master of three teenagers, walked to the more experienced pupils.

"Good work Sharpener! You managed to float on the first day!" He held a huge smile, he was really proud of the boy. "Now Videl, I think you need to stop to compare yourself with your friend here." He said with a raised eyebrow, his words making her blush; she didn't do it on porpoise, her nature was just that competitive.

"I'm not sure how. I'm just…"

"Competitive. I know. I kinda see a young me in you, that's why I'm telling you to go in your peace." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly way.

Meanwhile Erasa got tired and lay down, her eyes facing the bright and blue sky. The girl then narrowed her eyes as a few black dots made its way into her sight; her curiosity only grew as they seemed to stop right on top of them.

"Kuririn… how many people do you know that can fly?" Her eyes didn't let go of the dots, even after Kuririn answer her.

"A few. Why?" He then followed her gaze and found the dots. His first reaction was to try and feel if those 'dots' had a ki, getting surprised when there was none; a bad feeling came from that. "I don't think that those things are living beings." He stated matter of fact, and his group looked at him with interest.

"Why you think that?" Sharpener asked, looking up right after. Kuririn thought for a moment.

"Every living thing has a Ki. With proper training you can feel it and recognize to whom it belongs." He crossed his arms. "Those things, doesn't have a ki. And I don't have a good experience with things that doesn't have it… well in the past." For their surprise one of them feels down of the sky, landing in front of them. The bald monk couldn't hold back his surprise; sure he had seen that before, but now it was different. In front of him stood #17, using the same clothes as the one he knew used in the past, but the eyes, that he wasn't able to see before, were as red as the old Keepers. "Seventeen…? No. You're not him!"

The teenagers looked at him with a confuse look, but soon looked at the so called Seventeen; his eyes shined read, and scanned all them at the same time.

 **Humans.**

 **Please stay here, in safety, while we clean the near village.**

With that he flew upward, following the other keepers at distance. Immediately Kuririn ran inside their moving house, a frown present on his face, being followed by his group. He then turned the television on and put into a news channel. His eyes widened in shock as Wickey's speech was being reprised, the woman that lead the news emphasized the part about the half aliens. Slowly he let the remote control fall from his hand; a loud sound was made with the impact.

"Oh fuck." But for his surprise it got worse.

" _We just received a video that apparently was made right after Wickey's announcement. It is all over the internet, and its success is due to a shocking revelation._ " Kuririn frowned, as the trio with him. What could possibly the video shows that was so shocking? " _We now present to you all the video nominated as 'The Reveal of Golden Fighter'._ "

"What…?" The bald man couldn't hold back his voice… that surely wasn't good! The video started to play; it was a village, not that big, with clearly aliens and half aliens running in fear from the keepers.

Soon one person, a male, rushed over and stopped in front of a few Keepers. His face was full of scars, but it couldn't fool Kuririn; he knew it was Gohan, and he felt guilty looking at how his face ended up. He came back to his senses when the teenager's voice came out, it sounded a little different but it was still his – easily to identify if you knew him since he was four.

" _Everyone gather together! I'll take you all out of here!_ "

" _Why should we trust you?_ " Someone yelled where the aliens and half aliens gathered. By the way Gohan was acting, the monk saw how much the kid grew up in such a little time. ' _Again he has to deal with things a teenager shouldn't… I'm so sorry Gohan…_ ' What happened next in the T.V. was a shock to the three at his side.

" _ **Half alien.**_ " The metallic voice came out, but the video wasn't done yet.

" _Because, I am the Gold Fighter!_ " Kuririn looked to Gohan's friends, unsure how they'd react at their friend being the hero. Videl was clearly shocked; it was her partner in crime fighting after all, and he showed to the world his face, what now made sense to her why the boy had a visor to cover it. Sharpener was with widened eyes, shocked by the scars, and Erasa had a similar look. Soon enough his bloody suit was caught in the camera, and it was cut when he teleported.

Kuririn wanted to smile as Gohan used his father's technique, but he couldn't; all he could think about now was his deformed face.

"W-Why did he show up his face?!" Videl yelled as she was so angry. Now all that he said to her went down! "The Gold Fighter once said to me that he wouldn't tell anyone his true identity because he wanted to let his life in private!" Kuririn blinked; she was referring to Gohan still as Gold Fighter, she didn't, perhaps, notice who he was? Were the scars really capable of making his face unknown even to his friends?

"Well… he doesn't have an ordinary face. Everyone will know who he is immediately…" Sharpener was with crossed arms; something did feel familiar to him on that face, but it seems he wasn't able to connect it to a person.

"But his suit was covered in blood… maybe those scars… were they made when his visor shattered?" Erasa asked to Kuririn, who sighed in defeat, nodding to confirm it.

"Seems so…" He then swallowed as he makes a decision. "You all stay here. I'll go get the sixty Dragon Ball by myself." Walking to where the radar was he was fast in grabbing it; and even despite the claims against what he had just said Kuririn dashed outside. His students followed him but as soon as they got there he was already flying in a fast speed. All the trio could see now was a faint dot into the distant sky.

"Damn!" Videl yelled while showing her fists at him.

* * *

Eighteen was now with narrowed eyes at the new aliens Gohan brought to the lookout. They were freaking out as soon as their eyes saw her, and panic took over once again. Clicking her tongue in annoyance she felt her temper rise to a risky level; the android was really upset to be compared to mere robots that were nothing more than copies of her and her brother.

"Like those failures are something to be afraid of!" She stormed out, walking away with Marron behind her; Gohan sweet dropped. Sure the original androids were far stronger than the Keepers, but they were strangely getting more powerful. His Kamehameha wave should had destroyed them, but instead only their arms were damaged. And on top of that they had that annoying ability to drain energy; it was the worst part to Gohan. Well, they were greater in number too.

"Why did you brought us to a place that have that… thing?!" Someone yelled and Gohan sighed; he didn't have time to think about what would happen once they saw Eighteen.

"Look, she's not like them. She was made years ago, and she's not bad. But what intrigues me is why the keepers look like her and her brother." He tried to calm them, but his words seemed to make it worse.

"So they are a research for the keepers?!" Gohan sighed again; this wasn't the way he wanted things to go. For his surprise it was Zerah who calmed everyone.

"She is a good soul." She now was by Gohan's side, facing all the others. "I can see it. Most of you know about my ability, so just trust me." Even with the calm way she spoke the teenager noticed her serious features. For his surprise the talk died after that.

Dende took that chance to ask Mr. Popo to show the place for their visitors and the young kami stood near Gohan. It was an awkward silence as neither of them talked, the fight they had a few days ago still having an effect on both.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison, looking at each other right after. "No, I am sorry!" Once more they talked at the same time, but now they had to hold back a laugh, what came out as fast as they tried not to.

"No, I was wrong. I overreacted so take it easy." Gohan said with a hand on his friend's shoulder, a big Son smile glued on his face. Dende smiled too.

"And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have expulsed you. I overreacted." Well, they knew each other for years now, it was just easy for them to forgive each other's mistakes; both were still learning the ways of life after all. "Also… I'm sorry for the storm. I swear I'll not make it to you again." Gohan chuckled at that; his friend was really something else.

"That was incredibly to tell you the truth. I never knew you could do that!" Dende blushed at the compliment; he studied so hard since he got on Earth that sometimes he really didn't know he could do such things. Well, he wouldn't tell Gohan about it; he wanted to act cool.

Eventually the aliens were back from their little trip with Mr. Popo, who was, as Gohan noticed, really happy for having guests. He kept answering questions and helping the ones that needed something, and that made both Dende and Gohan happy. Piccolo was looking at everything with interest between his mental training and monitoring the guests. It was when a yell got both namekians attention; it was coming from below them, and with a second yell they recognized to be Yajirobe.

" _What is it?_ " Dende asked worried, and for his surprise the man asked for Gohan.

" _Put Gohan on the line! We need to talk to him now!_ " Raising one eyebrow he gestured to Gohan to get closer, his hand was now on the young Kami's shoulder.

" _I'm listening Yajirobe. What's up?_ "

" _They… filmed you this afternoon, when you turned into the Golden Fighter. It's all over the internet and news._ " Gohan felt his heart ache; if the world now knew about him, and his face, he was grounded to the lookout; and the worse is that his friends may have recognized him.

" _Damn it! Thank you Yajirobe, I'll see what I can do about it!_ " He soon cut the talk and sat down on the stairs somewhere on the lookout. Dende got closer to him, also thinking in a way to help his friend. Many things started to get into his way of thinking, being the majority how he'd end, well, captured or, in the worst case scenario, dead. He growled in annoyance; why didn't he cover his face? ' _Stupid saiyan blood! Once I get into a fight I forget everything else!_ '

* * *

Erasa gave up on waiting and went to check the news of the Golden Fighter with Sharpener; while Videl was receiving calls from Satan City, most of them asking if she knew about his whereabouts. Even her father called, as he always did, to check if she was fine; he was the only one, aside from Bulma, that knew where she truly was. At first he was against it, but when she said that he couldn't let her friend alone, and that she'd use the opportunity to find other martial artists over the world, he gave in. But now, with the new keepers around he seemed odd; what could possibly happen to make him like this?

" _Sweet pea… Please reconsider coming back! It's been almost two months already, and these robots that look alike those… anyway please come back!_ " His voice was full of appeal, but she won't give up; she was near to find Gohan!

"Dad, please! I'll not go back!" She sighed as she sat down on their couch; rolling her eyes as Sharpener looked at her. Her father really was something else when he wanted her to go along with his desires. "Besides we are close to finding Gohan! I'll not go back until I find him!" What came next make her surprised, she never thought her father would ask something like _**that**_.

" _I wanted to ask it before but… do you feel something for this boy? You're acting strange since you meet him!_ " She felt her cheeks burn; how could her father know about it?

Hercule on the other hand wasn't stupid. Since his daughter got home from school a few months ago he knew that something was off. She had this urge to find out secrets about the new kid that joined her school, it would be fine if she wasn't that deep into digging his life; it was soon enough that Hercule noticed the girl blushing whenever she talked about him, her obsession for him turned into something else, and his daughter seemed to know what that was. He surely knew too. Videl, still blushing turned her back to her friends, trying to hide her embarrassing red cheeks.

"N-No, dad!" She looked at her friends with the corner of her eyes, and saw Erasa smiling devilishly to her; she sweet dropped. "It's nothing like that…" Her father sighed.

" _You know I'm not stupid right? But I also know when a person, my own daughter to be precise, has feelings for a boy._ " She looked down.

"I'm… sorry dad. What you said is true… but…" She closed her eyes; she was sure Gohan didn't like her back. On the rare occasions they were left alone – courtesy of Erasa of course – he acted normal, despite her being all shy and nervous. She then stood up, walking outside to have more privacy; sure her friends knew about her affection towards their male friend, but she was still shy on that subject. "I'm sure it's one sided. Even so… I want to see him. I have to see with my own eyes that the person I like is alright, so I can't go back yet." She now rested her backs at the moving house. Her father sighed again; he knew that he'd never be able to change her mind.

" _Just make sure to stay away from those robots. They bring me bad memories…_ " She then frowned; did her father see them somewhere before?

"What do you mean? You mentioned something about them earlier too…" She heard her father curse on the other side. "Dad, please answer me."

" _I… saw them back at the Cell games. That monster threw up a female and a male type… I'm not sure why it happened though._ " Videl frowned more; her father usually avoided the games from seven years ago, but now he was talking about it. " _That's why I have a bad feeling about Wickey. Stay away from him._ " A sound of a telephone ringing made its ways to her ear. " _I have to go sweet pea. Please take care and good luck, ok? I love you._ " She smiled.

"You too father. I love you too." After hanging up she stood there, looking at the afternoon sky. Memories of when Gohan first appeared into their school made she giggle. Eventually the memory of the last time into his house came up. First he hugged her; she could still remember his strong arms around her torso, his smell also present. Then it was when she, the girl was still impressed with herself for doing such a thing, hugged him near the fire pit. She couldn't hold back the weak voice that came right after some tears that came out. "Gohan… where are you?"

* * *

 _Gohan… where are you?_

Dende looked behind as he heard a girly voice that came to him; it sounded like a pray to him and maybe it was why he was able to hear it. Looking at his friend again he sighed worried; they still were thinking about what to do with his alter ego, but for some reason the demi-saiyan suddenly looked serious. He put both hands covering his mouth, in a serious glare that was almost burning the floor of the lookout as he spoke.

"Say Dende…" The namek looked at him with curiosity.

"Yeah?" Gohan then looked at him, his seriousness never letting go of his semblance.

"If the whole world saw the video, you don't think that _**she**_ saw it too, right?" It took a while to Dende notice who he was talking about, but when his mind clicked he paled.

"H-Huh if she did…" Gohan closed his eyes.

"I'm screwed. Mom will kill me for sure this time." Dende sweat dropped, he knew ChiChi too well to know how she had control over her family. "I just hope she doesn't show up here." For their surprise Piccolo was the one who spoke.

"Well, she is on her way already. I can feel her."

"I'm dead." Gohan spoke after hiding his head on his knees; Dende couldn't hold it and laughed.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! It took me forever to reread and fix mistakes (not there isn't none now but… well…) I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'll try to update faster ok? I'm sorry.**

 **Please R &R! See you all on the next chapter(s)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Not a bomb this time, sorry!**

 **But, I'm glad to tell you all that I wrote a few chapters ahead so maybe there'll be another bomb soon! *cheers***

 **No more talk, go ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine, etc etc~~**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 13**

Bulma pouted, her arms resting on her desk that, for once in a life time, was without any projects on it. To put it simply she was bored, really bored. Sighing she got up, walking side to side of her laboratory, deep in thought. It has been nearly two months since she made Gohan's friends hunt the Dragon Balls, and she was kind of regretting it by now. It was taking longer than she expected, but again it was predictable since they couldn't fly and be as fast as her friends. She now stopped in the middle of the room, a frown showed how deep in thought she was; until a voice made her almost fall down in fright.

"Hey Bulma!" She looked at her right side, her eyes widened as she saw Gohan. He was with a carefree smile, but his scars were the first thing she noticed; even seeing it before on the television it was still a shock. With a hand on her chest she took a deep breath.

"Holy shit Gohan, you almost killed me!" He then chuckled; he should have asked Dende to tell her he was coming.

"Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to ask you a favor." She raised one eyebrow at him, her heart beat was normal now.

"What is it?" She now crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, now that the whole world knows, you know, this face…" He gestured to his full of scars face. "…I had to find a way to hide it when I walk normally around. It took me a while but I remembered something I was doing exactly for my alter ego." Now he was scratching his chin, an innocent smile appeared too.

"Well, it sounds like you already knows what to do so, why you need a favor from me?" She titled her head trying to figure it out.

"I need you to go to my lab and make sure no one is there so I can get it. I'll need to adapt it too…" Gohan now had a thoughtful face; he had to make sure the device show his true face while using his alter ego. Bulma nodded at him.

"Ok. Wait near the phone… I'll call you once I'm there." A smile crossed his face and Bulma walked away. Gohan now looked at her lab; even to him it was oddly clean; maybe she worked a lot more to distract her for the absence of Vegeta. ' _I'm sorry Bulma…_ ' His gaze went to the floor; that day was still alive in his memories, but all that vanished when the phone rang. ' _Woah that was fast._ '

" _Come. It's all clear._ " She made a pause. " _Well, not your lab of course. You should clean this up since you're here._ " He sweat dropped; he forgot that she asked him to clean it months ago.

"I'm coming!" He said cheerful, trying to avoid that topic. It wasn't that long after that he appeared at Bulma's side; once again she jumped in fright, even expecting him this time.

"Since when you're able to use that technique?" She now sat down on his couch; it was still the same since his friends came over.

He looked at her with a grin and explained to Bulma how he trained since he went to live on the lookout; he talked while walking towards his desk, stopping in front of the wall behind it. He then put his right hand on it, making a digital scan appear.

 **Son Gohan**

The robot voice came out after his digital signature was recognized, making a square appear right beside it. Smiling he opened it, by simply touch. Inside were several devices, including two spare transformations watch. There was also a scouter, two earrings and two secret projects from C.C.. Grabbing the earrings and one of the spare watch he sat down on his desk; the safe closed automatically after a few seconds, merging once more with the wall. Bulma looked at Gohan with curiosity; she gave him liberty to do his work, and whatever he wanted to do, because she trusted him enough for that; the result was that there were things that even she didn't know the existence of. It was when he looked up to her.

"I need to pierce my ears." She blinked; was he serious?

"I can do it for you but… there's no other way?" He frowned in thought; there was negative impact in both cases, one being his earrings falling down and other is his ear be painful cut during a fight. Sighing he choose the safe way – the one that didn't include his mother yelling at him by having pierced ears.

"I'll just modify to be a pressurized one." He then started to work on the earrings once more. They were small circles and orange, resembling the dragon balls. Finally he turned on his computer, which was full of dust; Bulma looked at Gohan with an angry glare, he should do cleaning more frequently. "I know, I know!" He said waving his hands at her.

It took a few minutes but with his computer finally on, he used it to upload some data into his earrings. While he had to wait, Gohan changed watches. Pressing the button a new costume came out: his overcoat was now golden, the dragons and spandex suit all black. It had a visor too, which was tossed aside as fast as it materialized; Bulma said nothing about that. The computer made a characteristic sound, indicating that it was done with its task. Smiling the half breed grabbed his earrings and put on his ears. The genius woman was looking at him with interest by now, and her eyes widened in surprise when he pressed the buttons on his watch once more.

His face was now without any scars.

"Wow Gohan! It worked!" She got closer to him, grabbing the side of his head and moving it in different angles; she was checking all his face to see his work. He chuckled at her, Bulma didn't change after all.

"You'll give me a wry neck." She immediately let go of his head.

"Oh sorry! It's just that you do interesting things sometimes!" Scratching the back of his head he smiled shyly.

"Thanks but in truth this is only a hologram… you can still feel the scars if you touch me." She nodded; the woman had indeed felt his scars while playing with his head.

"Still seems good to me! Send me the project and I'll make it commercially. I'll give you the money as always." She was smiling; this could be gold! Gohan muffled a chuckle; when Bulma decided something, nothing or anyone could do to take it off of her head.

"Well, thanks for the help but now I have to go. I have to face my mom." He paled just remembering that she was already into the lookout.

"Wait!" Gohan looked at Bulma and blinked. "Take Trunks with you please." With a sad sigh he nodded, there was no need to ask why after all.

Both walked inside the house complex, a few scientists said hi to Gohan as they passed by them, and it made Bulma smile each time; this was proof that his device worked! Gohan kept smiling at her; she just loved to test her new products. After walking for a few minutes the duo reached the living room, where Trunks was watching T.V. alone, his back was facing where they came from. The kid was watching the news, where Gohan's face could be seen with a huge "wanted" in a red color write on it. Trunks heard the door open, but didn't turn to see whom came through it.

"Woah he's famous now!" He spoke to anyone in particular.

"Well, I'd appreciate if they didn't see my face though." Gohan said crossing his arms in front of him. Truks turned around as fast as he recognized the voice; and was shocked to see the teenager's normal face.

"Gohan!" He then looked back at the T.V. and to the teenager once again; he was comparing both faces. "Were… the scars are fake?!" Gohan smiled.

"I wish they were." Trunks looked at him with a titled head, making Gohan chuckle. "See my earrings?" After a positive nod he continued. "They are making a hologram of my old face. If I took them out, or if they get too far away from my watch, my true face will show up again." Trunks made an interesting face and smiled; it always amazed him how Gohan and his mother could do stuff like that.

"So Trunks," Bulma caught his attention. "I was talking to Gohan and he wanted to ask you something." The older demi saiyan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but soon he understood what she meant.

"Oh yeah! Do you perhaps want to come to the lookout with me? There are a lot of aliens and half aliens living with us now." Trunks's face lightened up; he was grounded home for so long now that he'd go out into the first chance he had. There was no need to say that the kid nodded energetically and run to get his belongings.

* * *

Piccolo, Dende and every single alien – and half alien – at the lookout were looking at ChiChi with a little bit of fear; the woman had her eyebrows connected in a deep frown, her arms crossed and her foot kept tapping the floor of the lookout. Oh she was mad. How could Gohan run away from her as soon as she landed her jet copter? Goten too had ran away from her once he noticed that his brother vanished; the little boy surely didn't want to be scowled instead. Fuming again she let out a yell of anger; her temper was getting worse at each minute.

Then Gohan appeared with Trunks. At first he didn't put his eyes on her, trying to avoid the unavoidable fate of the frying pan on his head, what happened in minutes after his arrive. It took a while for his mother notice that his face was normal again; all she did was hit him in the head. But when she did notice, she got confuse.

"What did you do to those scars?! Or were they… fake?" With a sad smile her son denied with his head.

"This is just something I've built for my Golden Fighter costume… I never thought that my true face would become a mask to my true identity though…" He scratched the back of his head and had a silly Son smile at his mother. ChiChi sighed at him.

"Let me see it." He cringed at that.

"Mom… I don't want you to see it. It's different from the T.V." His eyes avoided hers as he remembered the video of him that was now seen in the whole world. Even he had troubles finding his face there, but the scars were way worse if you looked at it directly. ChiChi then put her hands on his cheeks, now being able to feel the damaged skin. Her eyes watered up as she felt his whole face with her fingers. It was when she put her son into a hug, her tiny arms holding him firmly against her body.

"I'm glad that you are still alive and well. You can still live with scars." At that his eyes watered too, he was glad he didn't show her his damaged skin after all. And she was right, he could still live with scars.

* * *

Erasa was pouting while looking outside of the jet copter, trying to see anything, but it turned impossible since the clouds where really dense. Sharpener was frowning at their master since he came back after getting the last dragon ball that they could find with the radar. How could the man know where to go if the radar couldn't find the magical sphere?

"Hey Kuririn, how do you know where to go?" Videl asked with crossed arms. She was sitting behind him, but still could see his smile.

"Well, I've been there for more than I wanted in the past so…" He even went there a few times to visit after the Cell games; he did like the lookout after all, and has friends there.

That didn't really answer the question but Videl shrugged; it wasn't the first time Kuririn – and Gohan – avoided to answer her. Unfortunately for her own ego she got used to it. Sharpener on the other side glared at the bald man, he was curious about what they would find now. Everything that happened since they meet Gohan and specially Kuririn just twisted their lives. Even Erasa was doing martial arts to some extent! And the girl hated it!

"Here we are." Kuririn said right before making the jet go higher, the engine's work being loud even on the inside of the jet. The teenagers felt the metal shake, heard it ranging and started to think the worst: they were going to die. But it was when the clouds vanished, they had gone past them, and the view made they hold back their breath. There, right above the clouds and in the blue sky, was a huge platform that, in theory, couldn't stand. They could see a sole pillar, too thin to support all the weight of the platform.

"Wow." Was all that came out of their mouths.

Once closer to it they could see people standing there, and soon enough they noticed they were aliens. It didn't take long to see known faces, like Gohan standing there and a wolfman from a certain village.

Gohan on the other side frowned slightly looking at them. He had just told everyone to not call him Golden Fighter in front of them and they appeared. ' _What timing…_ ' Was all that came to his mind. He had, by now, accepted the fact that eventually they'd find out about his half alien blood, but he just wanted to let his alter ego out of it. For now at least.

As they landed Gohan turned away, walking to the edge of the lookout, sitting there. Sure he was better by letting them find him, but he wasn't ready to talk to them; he did ran away after all. Kuririn was the first to step out of the jet, and was greeted by a small blonde girl. She hugged him and he laughed, getting her on his arms the man hugged her.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Maroon hugged his neck with her tiny arms, but she was strong to her age and for a human. A soft smile made its ways to his face.

"I missed you too! Where is your mommy?" The girl then got her arms back, using them to push her body behind so she could look at her father's face.

"She's inside. These guys are scared of her." Now the girl had a frown and a pout. How could someone fear her mommy? She was kind! Kuririn sweet dropped and chuckled; that was, after all, comprehensive. He glared at his students, that now were outside the jet, and then to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo! Can you show them around? I'll go see Eighteen!" He saw the namekian grimacing, but he nodded in the end. With a big smile he rushed inside, letting a thoughtful Videl behind; she remembered that name from the last time they went to Gohan's house. ' _So it was a name… And Piccolo… so he is the so called demon. He doesn't look that bad…_ ' She now was looking at the green alien, and would continue to stare at him if it wasn't for Gohan's voice.

"Come here." He said with one hand up, but he didn't look at them. He figured out that it'd be better if he just let his master out of it, or the namek would be annoyed.

" _Are you sure?_ " He heard Piccolo into his mind, and just nodded; eyes still looking at the clouds. The teenager's trio exchanged a look before walking to their friend, stopping right behind him. He was wearing a purple gi, that couldn't cover his chest scars – and the biggest one on his left arm – as he wasn't with a shirt under it. After a deep, really deep, breath he looked at them; no smile, no showing unwanted feelings.

"It's been a while." Getting up he walked to them, looking at each face for a while before continuing. "How have you all being?" Videl frowned slightly at him after noticing that he was being too formal, even though it seemed to go unnoticed by her two blonde friends.

"We are fine! I'm so glad you are healthy cutie!" Erasa said while giving Gohan a hug, that he didn't reciprocated; no reason in particular. He nodded, eyes falling on Videl who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Are your ribs fine brains? You took the same medicine that Bulma had right?" Gohan now looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ' _So Bulma told them about the senzu beans too? What else do they know?_ '

"I'm fine. I don't have any injuries anymore." Erasa put herself away from his body and looked at him before trying to put her hands on his face, but he acted fast and avoided the contact. The girl noticed what he did and hugged her own body sadly, while Gohan looked at Piccolo. Videl's frown got deeper at that, why he avoided the contact?

"Why did you avoid Erasa?" Gohan once more put his glare on Videl. Her eyes were still beautiful he had to notice, but put that aside as fast as it came to his mind. Clearing his throat he avoided her eyes.

"No reason in particular." Then the teenager walked past them, clearly avoiding that topic. "You all need the last dragon ball right? Let's ask Dende for it."

"The Kami?!" Sharpener yelled, making his black haired friend stop and look at him with shock; they knew Dende was the kami of Earth?!

"H-How do you…" He started his speech, only to be interrupted by Videl.

"He spoke to Kuririn, Sharpener asked who he was and he answered. Any problem?" She had now her arms crossed and an annoying face on; she just went back to her investigating self. So Gohan knew the kami for all long and didn't told them; well it was just another secret he kept from them.

Without answering, Gohan started to walk to Dende followed by his friends and Piccolo. The namekian noticed that it would be better if he went along, just to make sure nothing that his pupil didn't want to be reveled showed up. Of course he noticed suspicious glares at him, courtesy of Videl, and clearly heard her thoughts about him. ' _How can Gohan team up with Demon Piccolo? He doesn't look that evil but still…_ ' He couldn't help it and a muffled chuckle came out, making Gohan look at him with a little surprise; it was rare to see his master laugh. Videl looked at the alien with narrowed eyes, what was so funny after all? The group wasn't that far away from where Dende was standing, always looking at the Earth bellow, so they reached him pretty fast. Gohan stopped by his side, his right arm was now on his friend's shoulders.

"Dende." The teenagers saw the kami flinch at their friend tone; the young namek sweat dropped at that.

"H-Huh what is it Gohan?" He turned his head to the side so he could see his friend, wishing right after that he didn't. Gohan was smiling at him, but Dende knew he was quite angry behind it.

"So they knew about you, and you didn't tell me?" His smile grew larger, and Dende cleared his throat.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that. Sorry my bad." He smiled and Gohan chuckled; he just couldn't be angry at Dende anymore.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! They finally reached the lookout, and meet Gohan! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to found out! See you on the next update!**

 **Reivews:**

 **WiffleDick678: I'm sorry... it took a bit too long for your next dose of Wanted! *cry* I'll try to bring it earlier next time ok?**

 **pr0dz: poor Videl xD Hercule was a famous fighter at the time though xD But well, we all know that he is not strong enough…**

 **Guest : Thank you! Glad you liked!**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Poor Gohan xD Always afraid of his mother... just like his father xD**

 **victor0606: Thanks! :D**

 **nancy103: I'm glad you liked it! And I hope I meet your expectations on the future!**

 **Guest: OMG maybe you just found out his reasons! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I'm kidding xD but, maybe you're right? Or maybe you're not? Keep up to find out!**

 **GoHaNViDeLSoN: Awesome review as always! I'm glad you liked Mei! I'm thinking in making her important on the plot, but I'm not sure about that yet hehe I'm glad I caught you off guard too! I was expecting that *hoho* Thanks! I'm glad that I'm doing her well, it's kinda hard… to tell the truth. She's as hard as Vegeta, really! I'm not kidding! And in fact, they didn't. They have to pay too much attention to notice it's him, but they'll find out on the right moment! Thanks for all the compliments!**

 **That's it guys! Please review if you like it! See you all on the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here I am again, trying to update earlier and mad at my busy life.**

 **Just one chapter this time, so I'll answer the reviews and you guys can go read the chapter!**

 **Nancy103: Indeed, how can someone be mad at Dende? He's so cute! Sure, they'll find out about everything from a funny source, and soon~~ And don't worry, Vegeta will be back soon!**

 **Victor0606: Thank you! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review, and enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Guest: OMG Thank you! I'm also glad that you found this story! And that you liked it! I usually post once in a month (what I wish wasn't that long), with the possibility of little bombs (2 or 3 chapters in a row). Again, thanks for the compliments!**

 **Guest: Glad you liked my other story too! Please keep it up by reading this one!**

 **I'mAAnimeMaster: Oh my~~ you made me blush here~~ I do have fun writing this piece! I hope you have fun while reading it!**

 **That's it guys, go read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 14**

In the end the group of fighters and teenagers agreed to use the dragon balls in the next day. Dende said it was best for Gohan's friends to have a good night of sleep, he knew they were tired after traveling so much after all. As he expected, his demi saiyan friend didn't get so happy with that; but he didn't complain; all he did was a scowl to show his feelings to his Kami friend. Mr. Popo made food to all visitors, and was happy all the time. ChiChi hugged each teenager as fast as she saw them, Goten doing the same but ran away fast enough to play with Trunks – who barely nodded to the group. She often looked at her oldest son, trying to find out how he was feeling with all this; it didn't work. It was all the same of seven years ago, where he seemed a different person and she couldn't read him. She hated that, but he didn't. When the woman asked to talk to him he just shrugged.

"It's better that you can't read me again." Was all he said to her, and she had to give up. He was stubborn once in this state, just like his father. Goku wouldn't tell his plans if he believed it were going to sadden her, and she hated that. It was just like when he made Gohan fight against Cell, what was the point in not telling if she'd be sad after seeing it? Giving up on reading her son, she just went to sleep at Eighteen's room, together with Kuririn, Goten and Trunks – after a lot of complain from the kids of course.

Videl and the two blondes where settled into a room near Zerah and her family, right at the side of Gohan's bedroom. Dende was starting to consider asking Bulma for some capsule houses as the temple was starting to get crowded and without room for everyone. He decided that he'd not sleep that night; the kami had sensed that something could go wrong if he did so. Meanwhile the three human teenagers entered Gohan's room after asking him to show it to them. The demi saiyan was asking kami – that was outside – to get them sleepy so he could rest too; what obviously didn't happen. Videl wanted to talk, as well as Sharpener and Erasa, but he wasn't really into it.

"So," Videl started after sitting on his bed; it was enough for two people she noticed. "You came here right after leaving the hospital?" Sharpener and Erasa both sat at her side, letting Gohan sat on the small armchair in front of it.

"Yes." He simply said, the small seat making his hidden tail shake bothered by the thigh space. That's why he never used that armchair; the last time he fit there was when he was eleven years old; he even wondered why it was still there.

"Did someone bring you here? Because you still had your ribs broken right?" Erasa asked with a soft tone. With a sigh Gohan moved into the tight space, trying to be more comfortable, it didn't work and his tail was still shaking; saiyans tails were a weak spot after all, well, kinda. It was still a sensitive member.

"No. I came here by myself. How was your trip with Kuririn?" He asked while getting up from the armchair; his tail was hurting there and he didn't want another hurt spot on his body; it stopped shaking immediately and he felt better.

"Oh it was incredible! He taught us about so many things!" Erasa answered cheerfully, and her friends smiled; even Gohan. He was glad that at least they had fun, not getting hurt as he did.

"You may know how to fly, right?" Sharpener asked with a raised eyebrow, and that got Gohan a bit by surprise. He didn't expect Kuririn to show them that he could fly. "Kuririn is teaching us into martial arts, we now know some interesting things." The blonde now smiled triumphant at his surprised friend.

"I see." Gohan paused. "Indeed I know how to fly, so I guess you guys can too?" He now rested his back at the wall, still looking at the three on his bed. Since they found out that by their own, he didn't mind to confirm it.

"Well… not really…" Videl said with a pout that made Gohan look at her with curiosity. "Sharpener can float a little while me… well… I'm having difficulties in that matter." She looked down ashamed of herself.

"I didn't even find my ki yet. You're better than me." Erasa said patting her friend's back, in a supportive aid. The three then started to talk about their training, telling their black haired friend about all the trouble they went through to gather the Dragon Balls.

Gohan stood there looking at his friends, thinking of how they were important to him and how much he wanted their support; even without telling them about his heritage. It was ironic; he wanted them to trust him but he wasn't telling them half of the truth about himself. Gohan couldn't help the soft chuckle that came to his lips, and it turned out into a hard laugh. He didn't know why he was laughing at all; was it nervousness? Then it all turned into a sad sob, maybe all the pressure he had on his shoulders since he was a child finally got to him; the happiness of the peaceful lives of his friends was the complete opposite of his own.

The teenagers were stunned as they didn't understand what was happening to their friend. Confused glares were exchanged between them while the sob intensified, but before they could do something about it the door opened abruptly. Gohan looked at it and saw Piccolo with a worried glare, making his cry to stop. The namekian was listening to their talk, due to his advanced hearing, and couldn't help but remember those old times at the forest with a crying four years old boy. He approached his pupil, a hand on his shoulder showing concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at Gohan's eyes, that were still wet but without tears now. Gulping he nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." Piccolo sighed; he knew that Gohan was lying.

"Don't lie to me. You know that I know you better than anyone." Gohan let out a muffled chuckle, while the trio that was witnessing the scene understood nothing. " _I'm sorry for putting the weight to save Earth in your shoulders again. You know that, right?_ " A smile crossed the teenager's face after hearing his master's voice inside his head, Piccolo always knew what he was feeling. It was just like he said: he knew him better than anyone.

"I know. Thank you." He assured his master with a characteristic Son smile, making Piccolo smile too.

"Are you really… fine?" Videl asked even being confused and lost in their short talk; the girl never saw Gohan cry before and she sure hated it. His smile turned soft as he looked at her worried eyes, making her heart skip a beat. A nod made Videl's worries lighter, but they were still there.

The talk ended a few minutes after Piccolo made sure that his pupil was really fine and left the room. The trio noticed that Gohan was really tired and decided to keep their talk for the next day; they knew they'd stay there for an unknown time after all. As soon as they left, Gohan let out a deep sigh and fell on his bed, his face hitting the soft mattress. He stood like that for long minutes, and finally turned so that his face could now see the ceiling. He also gave his tail freedom, and it paid him back by waving at its own will; it amused him to tell the truth, sometimes it was like the member had a self-consciousness.

"I don't recall you being like this when I was a child." He said looking at the waving tail, which kept its movement. As he stood there for a long time, he just kept looking at the ceiling, thinking. He should tell his friends the truth about him, shouldn't he?

But again, how would they react? By their talk earlier they now seem to not think that all aliens are bad, and they didn't even feel fear with all their guests. But it was different when it was someone closer, no? He took a deep breath; he should just tell them to take one of the responsibilities out of his shoulders. Plus it would make him a lot happier. Then he heard two soft knocks on the door that broke his trail of thinking. Doing a fast ki sensing he was surprised to find out it was Videl, and soon enough he heard two more knocks, this time a bit louder. As Gohan was wondering what she wanted it didn't come to his mind to answer her, at least until he heard the low voice of the girl.

"I guess he's sleeping already…" At that he couldn't hold back the anxiousness on his voice.

"I-I'm coming, wait!" It also came out louder than he expected.

Cursing under his breath he hid his tail again and rushed to the door. Taking deep breaths to calm down, he opened the door slowly. Videl had her hair free from the ponytails, but was still using the usual white shirt and black pants, but instead of her boots she was using flip flops. They stood there staring at each other for longer than expected, but Gohan cleaned his throat before speaking.

"I-Is something wrong?" His eyes went to the floor, just to meet her blue orbs again when she spoke.

"Huh, no, I mean…" She made a grimace and looked away, while trying to put her thoughts in place. She just went there due to Erasa's stubbornness as the blonde just kept annoying her once she said that she was worried about Gohan. Why wouldn't she? When they finally meet again he was acting as cold and distant than the first time they meet at school, not to mention how he avoided Erasa's touch and his cry.

The soft Gohan cried for Kami's sake!

"Videl?" He called her out, making their eyes meet once again. The girl took a breath to break the stare.

"I… are you really doing fine?" That took him by surprise; but again, Videl was almost unpredictable. "It's just that… you're acting weird and distant. Did something happen?" Her eyes showed concern and it made his heart ache a bit. ' _She noticed…_ ' A sudden cold wind made its way in both, making the girl shiver and hugs her own body to keep her warm. Gohan put one hand on her shoulder, its warmth sent chills on her whole body and Videl tried her best to not show it.

"Come inside, its warmer." He didn't have any dirty thoughts; he was just worried that she would get sick. Holding back a blush she nodded and followed him inside.

There she was again, but this time alone with him. He led her to the armchair; after she sat down he got his blanket and put it around her body as if she was a kid that didn't know how to do so. His scent made its ways to her nose, and she couldn't resist but enjoy it. He smiled and crouched in front of her, his arms crossed on top of her legs.

"Better?" He was grinning. ' _This stupid grin of his… it's so cute._ ' She nodded.

"Will you answer me? It's fine if you don't want to though…" Videl put her hands on his arms, one coincidentally on his fingers that were holding his arms.

Gohan heart immediately reacted to her touch, but he did his best not to show it. He looked down at her hands, they were so small compared to his, yet it could make his heart race in a flash. He could tell her somethings indeed… she wasn't doing an inquiry, he could tell she was worried.

"Well…" His eyes meet hers again. "It's just that…" He stopped again; her eyes were really distracting him. "Let's say it's been a while since I felt normal and at peace." He decided in the end. It wasn't a lie though.

Videl studied his features, and moved one hand up; she was aiming for his face. It wasn't a reaction as fast as when Erasa did it, but he avoided the touch on the last minute. He then looked away; he really wasn't prepared for them, specifically her, to find out about his face. Videl got her hands back, this time putting it inside the blanket. ' _So it's ok to touch his body but not his face… what's wrong with him?_ '.

"I see." Was all she said. He looked up to her. "I'm glad you aren't like that because of us." She let out a soft smile and he thanked Kami for their oblivious knowledge of his outburst a few days ago.

" _Gohan, sorry to interrupt, but I need your help again._ " Dende's voice came to his mind, making he sigh.

"Dende is calling me, can you wait until I come back?" He said getting up, looking at her. Videl nodded once and he smiled before going out.

Dende had to hold back a smirk as he saw Gohan. Well, the young kami may have something to do with a convenient cold wind a few minutes ago. He didn't want to mingle with his friend's love life, but he knew Gohan was being too hard minded by staying away from the person he liked. But he'd not tell what he did though; he didn't need another saiyan outburst.

"What's up Dende?" Gohan said once at his side.

"A few demi aliens are being chased… can you go to them?" When his friend nodded and pressed the button on his watch, showing his true face once more and his new suit, he continued. "Just, take care ok?" Gohan nodded, making sure to tell his friend he'd be fine.

It wasn't too long after that Gohan appeared with a dozen scared people with him, also he was bleeding at the right side of his belly. Dende ran to heal him but he didn't let.

"It's ok Dende. It's not serious at all. I can take care of this myself so, don't worry." Of course the namekian was against it but Gohan just walked back to his room. Changing back to his gi he walked inside, just to find a sleeping Videl at the armchair. He had completely forgotten about her and felt a little bit guilty; even the keepers being distracting enough.

The demi saiyan walked over to the sleeping girl and softly pulled her out of the armchair, princess style. He groaned as his wound made itself present by aching, but he had got worse ones in the past so it didn't really bothered. Walking to the left side of the bed he slowly put Videl down, taking care to not wake her up. He stared at her for a several minutes, and finally used his fingers to put a lock of hair away from her face, before going to take care of his new wound on the bathroom.

He closed the door, took off the upper part of his gi and looked at the bloodied part. Opening one of the drawers under the sink he got a clean towel. After wetting it he started to clean the damaged area. Now free from all the blood he could see it really wasn't a deep wound so he didn't do much. After putting some medicine he wrapped his belly with a medical band. Putting the upper part of his clothes again Gohan walked out; as soon as he got to the bed he lied down without thinking twice, even with Videl there. Turning to his left side he closed his eyes after looking a little bit more at the girl in front of him. He wished that at least she could have a nice night of sleep.

It was several minutes after that Videl opened her eyes. Her blue orbs were fixed on his sleeping face; she never had the chance to look at it before, her mind remembering the exactly moment she woke up: when he carried her to the bed. Her heart skipped a beat as the touch of his fingers gently put her hair away from her face while she was faking her sleep, and she could only react after hearing the bathroom's door close. A low groan from Gohan made she came back to the present, her eyes traveling to the hand he had on his right side where she saw blood.

Blood.

Her eyes widened as the concern grew, and the last thing he said to her came back. _Dende is calling me_. Videl had to hold back her anger as the alien was Kami, but she was blaming him already. But, as she learned something while traveling, she was going to hear what happened before making a decision.

"Dad…" A painful voice came from Gohan, making Videl forget her anger for a little bit. "Don't… it's my fault…" Her eyes became soft at that; all her angry for his new injury crashed as the girl remembered when Gohan told her about his scars at the fire pit. His free hand was now gripping the white bed sheet and she aimed for that one. Her tiny hand was now on top of his.

"It's ok. Everything is fine now." For her surprise he relaxed, just before he brought her close to him with a brute force she had no knowledge of. In a flash he was hugging her body; she could feel his breath near her face as her body fitted perfectly on his. By now she was deaf, courtesy of her own loud heart beat that echoed inside her ears. He mumbled something but she couldn't understand.

Videl didn't hate their position, she was happy for the moment after all, so she decided to enjoy it and sleep. Gohan unconsciously put both into a better comfortable hug, and had no more nightmares that night.

* * *

Gohan slowly stretched his body; his eyes still closed, and hugged someone closer. That made him frown, after all he didn't remember sleeping with Goten. Maybe the kid sneaked into his room again? With a deep breath he felt an essence different from his brother, making the boy open his eyes.

He wished he didn't.

Wide eyes looked at a sleeping Videl on his arms, a peaceful semblance on her face as if she had one of the best nights in her life. His mind by now was having an internal fight; one side said that he should wake her up and just tell her his feelings, while the other said to push her away as fast as possible. He couldn't decide at all. Gohan was frozen.

Then Videl woke up.

As fast as she opened her eyes he closed his. There was no way the demi saiyan was going to let her know that he was awake. Videl made herself more comfortable on his arms, and he made his best to not let she notice that he was, despite the despair of being found out, enjoying her presence. A soft giggle came from her mouth, she was happy that finally she had some cute moment with Gohan, even he being asleep. She didn't care at all. After a while her hands found his wrist that had his watch, and she turned around to see what time was it. Her eyes widened once she read 8:00am. ' _We sleep all night! Damn it Erasa will annoy me to no end!_ ' Slowly, and with care to not wake him up, she got free from his comfortable arms, missing the warmth of the half alien already. She smiled softly at him before getting out of the room.

Gohan sat up right after the door closed. His tail got free for its own will and started to move around frantically, as if responding the boy's feelings. ' _What the hell did I do yesterday?! Why did I even sleep on the bed?!_ ' He covered his fake face with his hands, trying to calm down. He couldn't let Videl know that he woke up before her and faked his sleep; she was going to be so mad at him…

* * *

Videl didn't have to walk much to find Erasa and Sharpener sitting on the floor of the lookout. Of course it also took mere seconds for the first blond smirk at the brunette, who started to argue with her.

"Oh come on Vi! You two _slept_ together!" Erasa said but Sharpener did the groan of protest; he didn't want to hear that.

"Erasa! It's not like that!" Videl crossed her arms in front of her. "I went there to talk, but Kami called him for some reason. I don't know how he did that though…" She said with a pout, shaking her head to get back to main topic. "He asked for me to wait him so I did it. But I kinda… slept."

"Riiiiight…" Erasa said before something caught her attention. "Well, we can always ask Gohan to be sure." Another smirk crossed her face as the glare she got from Videl.

A little away from them Gohan walked with a bit of nervousness, he was afraid of Videl knowing he was awake and he knew for sure how Erasa would tease him. Or them. His heart froze as he saw his friends, Videl still with her hair loose, but he couldn't go to them as Dende stepped in front of his way, making him stop.

"Let me heal you." Gohan chuckled at his friend that glared at him. "Don't laugh!" Everyone was looking at the duo now.

"Come on Dende, I already told you that I'm fine."

"Show me." The angry frown he was receiving made the half breed sigh.

"As I said, it wasn't deep. It's healed already!" Dende sighed heavily; he knew how stubborn Gohan was after deciding something so he gave up.

"Fine! But if your mom comes angry at me because you have a new injury, I'll let her know it's your fault!" That made the boy shiver; ChiChi was basically the only human he feared after all. Looking at his friends he smiled, even them being concerned as they noticed the blood in his clothes making them forget about the sleeping together subject. It wasn't long after that Piccolo fixed it for him, by conjuring a new up gi part.

Mr. Popo brought the dragon balls, all of them, to Dende, who ordered that only Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Piccolo, Kuririn and Eighteen to be closer, all the aliens had to go inside. Kuririn walked to them followed by his wife that was clearly mad by now – a rare thing to be noticed.

"I'm going back to our house." She said once they stopped in front of the group. "If I'm going to be treated like this, I prefer to stay on the middle of nowhere!" Kuririn sweat dropped.

"Calm down… I already told you that if you act like that it'll be worse." He noticed that even his students were looking at her with a little bit of uncertainty, she looked just like the keepers after all; aside from her eyes and clothes.

"Excuse me but…" Sharpener decided to talk for his friends. "Why you're so alike the keepers?" All eyes went to Eighteen, who made an angry face.

"THEY look like me! I'm much older! Besides I am a living person!" She crossed her arms and looked away. That only led the teenagers to more questions, which surprisingly were answered by Gohan.

"Look guys…" He said with one hand scratching the back of his head. "Seven years ago a mad scientist created two androids to destroy one specific alien." That got them by surprise, and even Eighteen was looking at him with curiosity; he wasn't going to say that she was supposed to kill his father? "Well, at the same time Cell appeared and blew up his plan. Eighteen and her brother, Seventeen, changed after that." It took a few seconds but Gohan received a friendly slap in his back, Piccolo's courtesy.

"Look who grew up and is now sharing info!" Piccolo said with a smirk and his pupil let out a disbelief chuckle; he wasn't that closed, was he?

"S-So… we can say you're a beta project for the keepers?" Videl asked still a little bit confused, but not the same as before. Besides, this mad scientist was surely the same one Kuririn told them about, the one who also created Cell. The only missing part is the identity of the alien they should kill, and why. Oh and that thing about the future... they were still a bit confused at that.

"No. I don't recall him having a project like that before we killed him…" She then turned to her husband, ignoring the looks she got from the teenagers at the word 'killed'. "You didn't find anything else either at the lab right?" He denied with his head and looked at Gohan.

"Do you?" That got the boy in surprise, but he shook his head denying it too. He didn't lie; his memory from that time was really blurred for obvious reasons.

The talk died not too long after that. Kuririn insisted that they used the dragon balls as soon as possible because of Bulma. The woman was surely having a furry attack by now.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Sorry that it is not a bomb, but I have a reason for that hehe~~**

 **Don't expect another bomb in the next update either, but if you guys ask… maybe I'll do one~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait.**

 **No bomb this time, but it is a HUGE chapter. I took a while to write this one because I went to reread the old chapters of this fic and noticed that there were too much dialogues and barely any description.**

 **I write on my phone so I don't really see it, so sorry about that guys!**

 **I'll try to improve in that matter!**

 **Now, answering reviews:**

 **victor0606: Glad that you liked! I hope you like this one too ;)**

 **JetInMoonX: NOOO don't die! It's not a bomb this time, but it's a huge chapter and I hope it hits your expectations!**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: You know, when I read your review I was mute for a few seconds. Why? Because I didn't think of that! I was like "holy shit… that would be an awesome thing to do. Why I didn't do that?" You impressed me, really! And don't worry, they will see that our #18 is kind (is she, really?)**

 **MicahLogs: I'm glad you liked my concept! Here's the new one, and I hope you keep liking my story!**

 **That's it! Go read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ~~**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 15**

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were impressed at the sight of the huge dragon that was summoned by the simple spoken phrase. They were even more impressed that the group was acting like this situation was something normal, or a regular basics.

" **Say your wishes.** " The deep voice of the dragon made they wide their eyes in surprise; they weren't expecting that it could talk, in the stories Videl's mother used to tell them you just did the wish to the balls, a dragon didn't exist in those. It was like, reunite the magic spheres and it'd turn on, you wish whatever you want to and it's done.

But no, there was a Dragon, _enormous_ just to the record, and he could talk.

Aliens where the less unbelievable thing to them right now.

"We want you to bring Vegeta back to life." Kuririn said taking the lead. The teenagers looked ahead, noticing that Kuririn walked forward and was now closer to the Dragon; they were so impressed by the first sight of the magical creature that they didn't even see their master walking to it.

" **I can't. He is still alive.** " That got even Gohan by surprise; if he was alive then Wickey really had something to hid the ki of the captured aliens.

And that, were bad news.

"Huh… then can you bring him here?" The bald monk asked while scratching his head, unsure of what to think of that new information they got. Still, getting Vegeta back was priority.

" **I have to warn you that he needs medical care. Do you still want me to bring him?** " Gohan frowned worried; that couldn't be good. Whatever Wickey was doing to Vegeta, or the aliens, it was clearly nothing near good.

"Yes." Kuririn then looked at Dende, who nodded in understanding; there was no need to say out loud the words. He was going to cure Vegeta as soon as he appeared.

" **Very well.** " The dragon's eyes shined red for a brief instant, and a loud sound could be heard near the golden spheres, soon enough they saw a body.

Dende ran to Vegeta as soon as he felt his weak ki, healing him so he could be out of danger; he got worried even more as he noticed blood on the prince's clothes, and skin. Gohan also went to the prince with considerable speed, their body covered Vegeta so the teenagers couldn't see him, the curiosity getting the best of them. The young kami did his best and it didn't take too long until the prince was out of danger, but he was far from being all healed. Whipping the sweat out of his forehead, Dende looked at Gohan worried.

"Can you take him to your room? He needs to rest." With a smile Gohan answered, easing the feelings of his friend. Dende did get better at healing, but he still wasn't as good as a senzu bean; but Vegeta wasn't near death for them to have the need to complete the healing.

He'd wake up soon.

"Should I carry him… princess style?" He knew the timing wasn't one of the best, but he just couldn't hold it, also he wished to make his friend feel good. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw Dende's face lightening up, a smile growing, showing that even at this moment puns where welcome.

"Ohhh I got that one!" Dende laughed and got up, helping Gohan to put Vegeta on his back. And now the teenager trio could see perfectly the man.

They couldn't believe he was the same alien that broke their friend's ribs, a few months ago.

The teenagers looked shocked as Gohan walked away, going to his room with the very same alien that attacked C.C. as if he wasn't guilty of anything. But again, Bulma was the one who asked for him… they just weren't expecting, well, _him_. More questions formed into their heads, ones of 'who the hell is this man', 'why did Bulma ask for him if he was the culprit?', 'just what the hell is happening?', but Kuririn made those forgotten for a moment with a single question.

"So, what do you three want to wish?" He had a smile glued on his face, but the teenagers frowned at each other.

The Z fighters had talked about it the day before, as soon as everyone went to sleep. They wondered if they should use all the wishes of the Dragon Balls, because as things were right now there was a chance of needing them. In the end, the group decided it wouldn't be fair to the trio that worked so hard to gather the magic items, and they also could rely on Namek's Dragon Balls, if there was a really need for new wishes.

The trio really didn't know what to wish for, so they stood there looking blankly at their master. Their journey started so that they could find Gohan, what they already accomplished. Deciding to find something they'd wish for, they took a few minutes to discuss what they would wish for. And so, they finally had an answer.

"So…" Videl started. "Is it possible to …" She whispered in Kuririn's ear what they wanted to wish.

Silence was her answer.

Piccolo looked away with a scowl, while Kuririn scratched his head; that was a delicated subject after all. Piccolo and Dende got slightly worried, but there was no need to say that they were wondering if that would be a wise thing to do at the present; Kuririn then looked at Piccolo, knowing that he could hear his thoughts, and that surely enough he heard what Videl asked.

" _It wouldn't be a problem… right?_ " the namekian looked at him, brows connected in wondering.

" _I just hope that it doesn't turn into a bad thing._ " As it sounded like a consent Kuririn smiled, turning then to his disciples.

"Yeah go ahead, just ask Shenlong." He said pointing to the huge dragon that had a mad scowl by now; he just wanted to go back to his good and beautiful sleep. Just for how long those humans would wait to make their wish?

" **Hurry up. I want to sleep.** " His deep voice hurried the group, but the Z fighters just laughed at his behavior; he didn't change after all. Videl walked forward with a little speed though.

From this close the dragon seemed bigger and impressive, intimidating even; but it didn't made her go back. No, she was going to make her wish. Her eyes travelled around his body, starting on his paws and claws – which if he wanted to attack someone would be very effective, she noted – and then to all his emerald scales, his fangs and all other details that couldn't be seen where she was before. He looked a little upset though, and the girl took that as a bad humor for being suddenly awake from a who-knows-how-long-nap he was having.

" **Tell me your wish.** " His voice still had the upset tone.

"Huh… I want..." Videl said her wish in a murmur, always looking up to see the dragon's reaction. His eyes shined red once more for a fast moment before he spoke again; his voice showing a better mood than before.

" **Your wish is done. Now I shall leave.** " And just like that the huge dragon vanished in a bright light, the dragon balls raised into the air and started to go into different ways until none was left.

* * *

Gohan sat on his bed so he could put Vegeta there easily, what he did with care – the saiyan was still recovering after all. He sighed as he got up after putting the prince on the soft mattress. Vegeta was still with his training gi, but it was torn in various places and there was dry blood (even some fresh spots) all over the fabric; it was like something was put inside his body before they wished him back, and that worried Gohan.

What they'd do if Wickey was experiencing on aliens?

Memories of that day came to Gohan as he keeps looking at the, now no existent, injuries; once again he blamed himself for the prince getting caught, but shook his head to make those thoughts go away. He knew he could do nothing about it now; all he was going to do was tell Bulma that he was back and resting at the lookout, that was the only thing he could do at the present. After looking at the prince once more the teenager got up and walked outside the room.

Once outside he noticed that all aliens were now back there and the Z group was talking happily with his friends. Gohan walked slowly, due to being stopped to talk with some aliens and half aliens, some asking how was their friend that was rescued. It seemed that they somehow knowns what just happened, but he shrugged as it wasn't really a secret; they could've asked Dende or someone for that info. After some time, he finally got back to his friends.

"I see you're popular." Videl said with a smile and he chuckled lightly; she had no idea just _**how**_ popular.

"Yeah… maybe it's because I was here before they came." He joked, shrugging at his own words; they weren't exactly a lie, but that wasn't the reason he was popular around the lookout. Looking around he spoke again. "So, did you guys had a chance to wish something?" He blinked as his three human friends smiled and nodded. "So, what was it?"

"That's, my dear friend, is a surprise for you." Sharpener said smirking, making Gohan smile at their behavior. Somehow, he felt it was good to be around them again. Even he still hiding some truth about himself.

"Since we are going back down to Earth to train soon, we want you to go with us so we can show you our wish afterwards." Erasa said crossing her hands on her back and smiling happily at him.

Now he had an internal conflict. If he went down to Earth he surely would have problems with the Keepers, but if he didn't his friends would think he was running away, again. He wondered about the pros and cons, his brain thinking fast. He still had his watch to keep his identity a secret, besides, if they had a chance to run into some keeper they'd just had to get away from it. Looking at Piccolo he got a nod in approval, so he decided to go; after all, if Piccolo agreed with that, there was no reason to not go.

"Sure, why not?" He let the son smile came out and their friends commemorated, jumping and cheering; the last time they spent time together was ages ago, in their memories. In the middle of their cheering, Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and turning around he found Zerah. "Oh Zerah, what's up?" He said smiling, but she stood with an expressionless face.

"Take care with the night sky." He looked at her with a serious face now. She knew the risk he was going to have once away from the lookout, but why with the night sky? That didn't really make sense to him, but nonetheless, she still had some strange ability.

"I will, don't worry." With a smile, she went back to her family.

It wasn't long after that Chichi came running with the frying pan in one hand, her face red in anger; for some reason Gohan hid himself behind Piccolo, who just sweat dropped. The most powerful being in the universe was hiding from his mother. ' _This is ridiculous._ ' He thought, until the woman turned to the group and he found himself gulping.

"Where are those two little demons?! They dared to try and do a prank on me! And Goten need to study!" By now all aliens made their ways away from the human; she was as scary as a Keeper. That was common acknowledge on the lookout.

' _Trunks, you idiot!_ ' The group, aside from the teenagers, thought the same thing. Dende started to laugh, owning glares of 'are you crazy?!', but he didn't care. Even in situations where the Earth was in crisis the woman always was concerned about her son's studies.

"Hey Dende!" She yelled at him, pointing with her frying pan, making his laugh stop immediately. "Tell me where they are. I know you can find them!" The young kami smiled weakly; why did he laugh? Doing a fast ki check he found both kids near the door for the time chamber.

"They are near the time chamber. I just hope they don't…" Chichi turned her head so fast that it made a loud 'crack', making the scene seems like it was a terror movie, and run to them. "…enter it." He sighed as they heard the woman yell and using the frying pan on the kids. "Your mom really is something else. How did you and Goten survive her for so long?" Dende said looking at a Gohan that only had his head appearing by Piccolo's shoulder now.

"Huh, I have no idea." The group then laughed.

* * *

Gohan was lying down on the grass, looking at the afternoon sky. It has been so long since he just got lazy around that it even seemed wrong. The village they went to was already 'clean' of aliens, but their citizens weren't happy about that; not to mention that it seemed to happen only a few hours ago.

Well, he couldn't help everyone, but he still got mad at himself for not being able to do anything.

With a deep breath he just hopped that by now Bulma was already by Vegeta's side with Trunks on the lookout. He couldn't say he wasn't worried of why the prince didn't wake up after Dende's healing, he would visit him as soon as they got back, but for now he just wanted to relax. He deserved that, more than anyone at the moment. Frustrating noises made him look to his friends and he had to hold back a chuckle at the sight. Erasa was frustrated as she still couldn't bring her ki out, while Sharpener was floating a few meters and Videl had a scowl on her face; she didn't even lift her foots. Her mood didn't get better with Sharpener teasing her from the sky either, and she seemed nearly to get a nerve attack. Kuririn approached Gohan, his arms crossed while he watched his pupils with a smile.

"So, what do you think about my little pupils?" He grinned at the demi saiyan who laughed.

"It seems they lack in discipline." At the grimace Kuririn made the boy laughed even more. "I'm kidding!"

"No, you're kinda right." He said while sitting by Gohan's side on the grass. "The only one with a little bit more of discipline is Videl but even her is thinking too much. That's why she can't fly." He let out a sigh; he just had to find the right way to help her use her ki properly to the technique.

"Can I try and help her?" Gohan said while putting his eyes on the girl, who still had a scowl on her face. Kuririn smiled devilishly to him.

"Oh, the power of love is always welcome!" He laughed to his heart's content as Gohan couldn't hold back his blush; he was got by surprise, and he'd not help her with the power of love. Not that kind of love.

"It's not like that!" He said getting up and walking to Videl, letting a laughing Kuririn behind.

Videl noticed the boy chatting with her master, and soon enough he got up from his spot. He walked slowly, coming her way and she frowned confused; why he was going there? Sure she knew he can fly, but he wasn't going to help her, or would he? Gohan stopped in front of her a few steps after, arms crossed and a silly smile on his face; looking at his muscles suddenly made her remember how he hugged her body against his and she couldn't help but blush; she looked away, trying to put her thoughts in place.

"I see you need a little help, so I asked Kuririn to help you. Can I?" So, in the end, he was there to help her. Inside, she loved that idea.

"H-Huh sure." She said trying to hold back her feelings. His smile grew at her positive answer, and again she looked away with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Great! Come with me." He then gestured to her to follow him, what she did as soon as he gave her his back.

Gohan lead the way through some nearby trees, it was a more private place, where they could enjoy the silence around. The place they were previously wasn't too noisy, but with Erasa making frustrated noises and Sharpener challenging Videl, it sure was loud enough for him to teach her there. The demi Saiyan took a deep breath, he always loved the air into the forests, the peace that exists in there; even with the birds singing, animals making their own sounds. Once he found a good spot for their training, he stopped, and so did his companion.

"Ok, first of all, show me your ki." He said turning to her with a big smile. How he enjoyed the air around him, that even made his mood a little better. The girl blinked at his sudden change and question, but showed him anyway. With her hands in front of her she slowly put her ki out, a faint yellow energy illuminated her fingers and Gohan smiled. "As I expected from you." She blushed. What did he mean by that?

"Thanks, I guess." She said shyly, and he grinned.

"Ok." She looked at him. "Kuririn told you to clean your mind, but let's try something different." She nodded at him; she was curious about what he'd do of different. "Think about something you really like, or even love. It can be an object, a pet, anything."

Immediately an image of the very person in front of her came to her thoughts. Videl pouted uncomfortable and looked down, again. Was that becoming a habit?

"Is it really going to help? Isn't there another way?" She heard him chuckle and looked up.

"Trust me, you don't want to do the other method. Now, close your eyes." With a sigh she did it. "Now think about it." She could see him perfectly on her mind, his voice helping a lot. "Now, think of the times it made you feel excited or, utterly happy." What came now was the very first sincere smile the boy gave them, it was into his second week at school. Her heart started to beat in a soft rhythm and she could feel a calm wind dancing around her. "Now think when it made you feel like you were floating." That last part was easy: she could feel it whenever she was with him, even at this very moment. The wind now got stronger and the silence around her grew, making her wonder why he was so quiet, she frowned and as if Gohan was noticed what she was thinking, he spoke. "Open your eyes." And she did it slowly.

She was at least one meter out of the ground, and in front of her stood a smiling Gohan who was also flying.

"Whaaaaaat!" A yell came out of her mouth as she realized she managed to float by simply thinking of Gohan.

How crazy was that?

"Now, all you have to do to fly is remember this feeling. With time you'll do it even without thinking about it." She smiled widely at him, eyes shining as she realized a dream she always had, that made him smile softly at the girl.

After that, Gohan asked her if she wanted to train a little more, to be sure to remember the feeling, and after a positive answer they kept going. They lost count of how long they stood there, simply training, not only flying but also how to properly use ki blasts. It wasn't that Kuririn didn't say how to do it to his pupils, but Gohan thought that if he could help her fly, he could give her some hints about that part too. But it didn't take long to the demi Saiyan notice her ki fluctuate, demonstrating that her reserves were starting to run low. So, in his best judgment, he said they should stop for the day; Videl nodded and did as she was told.

"So…" She said sitting on the grass, whipping the sweat out of her forehead that came due her intense training and lowing energy. "Is this how you learned how to fly?" Gohan looked at her for a few seconds before denying with his head.

"No. I found out this method years later. My master was teaching me the different ways to learn it and when he told me this one I got really angry at him." With her eyes she asked why, and after a sigh, and hands going through his hair, he continued. "When I learned how to properly use my ki, we were kinda in a hurry so he used the drastic method: threw me off of a cliff." Her eyes widened but he laughed at that; even it being a _little_ traumatic at the time, he was sure that if Piccolo didn't do that he'd never learn it in time to fight.

Always a motive to him to get stronger in a short time. That's how his life has been since his uncle showed up.

"Your master sounds so cruel! Who is he?" She asked getting up in shock. How could someone throw another from a cliff, just to learn how to fly?!

"You've already meet him." He said with a blank stare, as if she was shocked by nothing. Now Videl blinked.

"Kuririn?" A smile crossed his face as he denied; though he did learn some fighting from Kuririn over the years.

"Piccolo." Now her mouth wide opened in shock; he was Demon Piccolo for Kami's sake!

Gohan chuckled; her reactions were just so cute.

* * *

They stood there until the sun started to set. The beautiful colors into the skies made Videl look at Gohan with the corner of her eyes; it was like he fitted into the picture, and it was beautiful. She didn't have much time to appreciate it though, as not long after they started to walk back to the others, he leading the way and she right behind him.

His back was, somehow, making her feel unexpectedly anxious. She stopped her feet before they could be back to Kuririn, and looked at the place they were for so long. The sun was now almost set and the dim light was enough to illuminate the two figures, now stopped, in the middle of the trees.

"Videl?" Gohan asked noticing that she was standing there for more than he had anticipated. His voice made the girl look at him, and for some reason her heart was beating in a calm rhythm. "Is something wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"I…" She started looking right into his eyes. Yes, there was something wrong, and it was her feelings. To her, right now and after all that happened, it was wrong to keep them to herself. So, she took a decision. "I want to tell you something." Now her heart started to beat faster, her resolve was making their side effect; her ki floated up and down, making it easier to Gohan to notice what she wanted to say. ' _She wouldn't…_ ' He gulped.

"What is it?" Even though he wouldn't let it out, he was freaking inside. If she was going to do what he believed, he'd have to deal with things he promised himself to be away of.

And that wasn't an option at the moment.

"I… you…" She started but the right words just didn't came out and she looked down, trying to order her thoughts; with a deep breath she calmed herself, and looked up confident, and even now facing his back – what surprised her – she went ahead. "I li –"

His eyes widened, his hands clenched.

"Stop!" He yelled making she stop. When she started to talk he had to turn his back on her so she couldn't see his… feelings; he **had** to hide them. Gohan was desperate; he couldn't believe that Videl, the person he likes, feels like that towards him. He, the person who promised to be away from his own feelings.

He, the person she liked. He, the one that was running away from this amazing girl. He, who still had so much secrets towards his friends.

Videl was in shock while he was having his own self debate; were she just rejected before even being able to confess? Why he asked her to stop and better, why did her? She couldn't believe in it and her resolve came up once more; she was going to at least say it! That wasn't fair!

"Gohan, I – "

"I said stop!" She stared at his back with a blank stare, mouth wide open at the way he was behaving; was he really going to be like this?

"Why? You don't even know what is it that I want to say!" She felt her eyes watering but hold back her tears; she wasn't going to cry in front of him. Not now, or ever. She just wanted to yell her feelings, and he wasn't even letting her do so!

"I don't want to mess up what we have!" Gohan yelled back at her, but didn't turn to face her. He wouldn't be able to maintain a blank face at the moment, not to mention he sure didn't want to see the face she was doing. Her ki was enough for him to know how bad things where right now, and he surely did NOT want to go back into his word. And resolve.

Videl on the other hand stared at his back without feelings now. She was broke. Indeed, she was rejected without even confessing, and that was the worst thing that could happen. In the end, he just saw her as a friend, that was the only logical answer for his behavior. Looking down she grabbed her blouse bar, fighting to control her outburst and growing tears. Taking a deep breath, to at least calm down for the time being, she walked past him without even looking back.

"Let's go. It's almost time we show to you what we wished for." Was all Videl said while letting him behind.

Gohan had seen her face as she went past him, it was clear that he broke something inside her, and his heart sank at it. She was hurt, but so was he, and in the end, he just wished he did the right thing.

The walk was short, but for them it was painful. Videl kept walking ahead, and Gohan behind in silence. His eyes never let go of her back as he was thinking about what happened; would it be better to hear what she wanted to say? He was already having an inter conflict about his way of doing things. Anyway, now he couldn't hear it. It wasn't right to ask her once he was the one who stopped her speech.

They reached the others not long after, both doing their best to fake smiles.

"So, can you fly now?" Sharpener asked and Videl nodded. "Can you show us?" Both blondes smiled widely at her, but both noticed that something was wrong.

"Not now…" Videl looked away from them. She just couldn't think of a happy moment with Gohan now, after being rejected like that.

At the moment, all she could think was that he was an idiot.

Gohan looked at her with the corner of his eyes, changing to the grass right after. Erasa and Sharpener – and Kuririn of course – looked to the awkward teenagers and tried to understand what happened between those two, with no success. It was clear that they didn't want to talk about that for the moment, so they let the subject drop. Then, Gohan noticed something odd about that night. He didn't remember for how long the night had been so… bright. He frowned as he could even see clearly the grass under his feet.

"Hey where is this light…" He turned slowly to the source of if, wishing immediately that he didn't. "… coming from…?"

What he saw was a giant full moon illuminating the night sky. His heart stopped beating for a moment; just to start again in a fast performance. It was like all his blood froze for a second, while his eyes absorbed the moon light, just to boil right after in a hurried performance. He wanted to look away from the moon, but he just couldn't, his eyes were locked in it and he was doing his best to not change, into something, that he'd not be able to control. He didn't remember that _**this**_ was so fast.

"This is what we wished for!" Erasa said happily, turning to see his surprised face; but what she saw was a desperate and stuck Gohan. His eyes were wide open, his breath fast and rushed and he seemed terrified by the sight of the moon. "Gohan?"

Everyone looked at him and got worried. One a lot more than the others.

Kuririn observed how tense the boy was and by the way he was acting, and sweating, he could swear he was going to turn into the well-known giant ape. But he wouldn't… right? He didn't even have a tail anymore! For his surprise Gohan spoke with a strange sound; his voice deep, as if it was an animal growl.

"Kuririn…" Gohan could feel his muscles aching, his body was begging for the change that he was trying so hard to control with no avail; it was out of his power and _human_ nature. "Take them away… I can't – " He couldn't finish as a pain inside his chest made he finally put his eyes away from the brilliant moon; but he knew it was already too late. He fell on his knees, his friends worried at what was happening, but Kuririn couldn't let they get hurt; he was by now panicking.

"Stay away from him!" He put himself in front of his pupils, in a protective manner, making them look at him with wide eyes. "Gohan, the tail, where is it?! I have to cut it, now!" The teenagers now got confused as they didn't understand what their master was talking about.

Tail? What was that about?

More importantly, what the heck was going on?!

As if it heard its name, Gohan's tail got free from its own will, waving behind him frantically. His friends widened their eyes and tried to understand where that came from, but it also answered their first question; their friend had a tail. Kuririn took that chance to go and wipe out the brown member, but he was hit by Gohan, who growled while doing so, on the last minute, sending him a few meters away, far from his stunned pupils. He looked up again, just in time to see that it was too late.

Gohan's onix orbs where completely gone, his eyes were all white, an animal feature growing on his human face. Fangs were already coming out and his muscles shapes started to change. Not to mention the growl that he was doing.

"Get away from him!" He yelled at his pupils that seemed to be in shock, making them finally move away from Gohan.

Kuririn watched in horror as Gohan let out a guttural yell and his body started, what seemed, the end of the process of change. It all seemed painful to even watch. His clothes were torn by the enormous size he got now, his watch strap broke in the process, making it fall from his now flurry wrist. His scars were still hidden as he wasn't too far from the watch yet, but the ones on his body could be seen clearly between the thick brown fur. His face started to modify drastically, his nose expanded, his shoulders widened, all it making him turn into something that resembled a monkey. When it finally stopped he yelled. His red eyes showed only angry and, with his fists, he clapped his own chest while looking at the full moon.

"Oh fuck." Was all Kuririn managed to say as he stared at the giant ape in front of them. The teenagers were stunned; what just happened? Why Gohan turned into a giant ape?!

Then Videl remembered something from a day that seemed too far away.

" _Well, maybe it was some alien who did that for, I don't know, maybe preventing another alien to turn into a giant ape?"_

"Oh, my Kami he was talking about himself!" She yelled without noticing and it surely wasn't a wise thing to do. Gohan turned to them as fast as her voice came out and charged at the group. Kuririn cursed loudly and flew forward, he had to take off that stupid tail!

The monk was mad; why Gohan didn't tell anyone about his tail growing up again? It was the stupidest thing ever! If they knew about it he wouldn't let his pupils to wish the moon back! He was pushed away from his thoughts as a giant monkey fist aimed his tiny body. With a fast movement he avoided the contact and now was looking right at the huge tail. He formed the Kienzan as fast as possible but again was hit by Gohan, who yelled at the monk right after.

It was after sending Kuririn flying away, that Gohan noticed a light coming from the near village. Once more he clapped his chest with his fists and run without thinking twice into that very way. Kuririn got up and used all his speed to try and stop Gohan from reaching it, but again it was no use and he was throw back to his pupils with an effortless wave of hand.

"Why is he being like this?!" Erasa asked desperately as she tried to understand what was happening, while the group went to aid Kuririn.

"It's not his fault… his alien blood is too strong in this form." He said half a lie. Sure, the saiyan blood was indeed too strong, but in this form, he went back to the true nature of the warrior race: destroy everything.

For some reason he wanted to keep it a secret for now.

And as the situation was shocking, they didn't even had time to realize what Kuririn just said; that their friend was a half alien.

Yells and crash sounds made them look to where Gohan was and panic took over them; he wasn't… killing was he? Kuririn gulped and looked at the moon. It was going to be a waste of wish now, but there was no other choice. Getting up he charged the ki blast.

"Kame… hame… ha!" The teenagers widened their eyes once more as the ki power hit the moon, making it explode in an instant. The sound of such explosion got Gohan's attention and he yelled as he started to turn back to normal at the distance. "Let's go!" Kuririn yelled at the group and started to run to the village.

It wasn't too far away from where they were, but it got difficult due to the destruction that Gohan did. Trees where broken in different shapes, even rocks where destroyed, and big footprints that damaged the earth by doing huge craters modified the path. A loud sound made its way to their ears, making the group look up. They saw about a dozen Keepers flying to the village at full speed.

"Shit!" Kuririn yelled and speeded up. "We need to hurry!"

* * *

Gohan groaned as he slowly came back to his senses. He had a terrible headache, his whole body trembled at the smallest movement and he was shaking. That's why he hated turning into a giant ape; not to mention that the worse part was being unconscious the whole time. He also felt wet; but concluded that it was due to his on sweat. He could hear murmurs a little far from where he was lying down, but couldn't understand none of it. He forced himself to sat up, eyes still closed as he felt dizzy. The murmurs stopped at the same moment he opened his eyes.

Shock wasn't the right word to describe what he felt at the very moment he did so. What was on his body wasn't his sweat as he first thought but blood. Around him only had destruction, made by himself in the giant ape form; houses where nothing more than dust, people only dead bodies and a little group, alive, in shock far from him. He swallowed slowly as he tried to endure what he did; but it was only one more thing to weight on his shoulders and he looked down without a defined expression.

The sound of a metallic landing in front of him made the demi saiyan look ahead, just to see the Keepers looking down at his figure with their red eyes. He swallowed again.

" **Look what destiny gave me.** " It was Wickey who talked trough the robots, but at this moment Gohan couldn't be surprised anymore. " **The great Golden Fighter. The one who said that wasn't evil and helped the Earth. It isn't what the world is seeing right now.** " It was when the teenager noticed a hidden camera on the clothes of the robots. So, in the end it was Wickey who did that video where his face could be seen.

Behind him stood his friends, but he didn't really notice as he was past the tired mode; he was exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

"Golden Fighter?!" Erasa and Sharpener murmured while Videl only stared at the situation around Gohan. Kuririn clenched his fists as they got there too late.

" **So, I ask you, do you want to fight or come by your own accord?** " Gohan looked around once more before looking at his bloodied hands.

He had to agree with Wickey on this one. He turned into exactly what he fought against, he murdered people. They were scared of him; if he did fight to be free it'd ruin everything he worked for. His eyes watered; in the end he was still the same crying baby of four years old, the same helpless child. He just couldn't keep going anymore.

"Don't you dare to agree with him!" Kuririn yelled, getting the attention of Gohan and the Keepers. Gohan turned his face to look at him and his eyes meet Videl's.

There where the scars of the Golden Fighter all over his face. His friends couldn't hold back the shock of seeing it, even Videl, who studied his features in a mute look; he couldn't define their thoughts at the time. That was all he needed to face the keepers again. Feeling the defeat, he let his shoulders fall, and even Kuririn's voice couldn't reach him anymore. With both hands on top of his head, in an attempt to hid his feelings he spoke in a weak voice.

"I…" Then someone landed in front of him. The white cape made it be fast and easily recognized.

"Don't." Piccolo kneeled in front of him, making his pupil look at his eyes. "It's not your fault. You know that." Gohan couldn't hold back the tears in front of his master, and they all went out.

"No! It is! It's in my blood! You know that… that it is the true nature of the saiyans!" He yelled and Piccolo put his hands on his shoulders – he also materialized new clothes for him as he was still naked.

"And what else is in your blood?" Gohan looked at him with a wet and blank stare; he wasn't in the condition to think anymore. "Warriors. Saiyans are warriors, and they don't give up." The demi saiyan started to breath slowly, but he didn't had time to speak.

" **Great speech. But now we have two aliens to grab. Get them.** " The robots charged at both in a fast speed.

Piccolo got more of them, and was having a hard time to fight the robots. He also noticed they were stronger than Eighteen, but had no time to figure out why as more keepers landed and he was outnumbered. Gohan was having a hard time to even stand, but he at least tried to fight back; after all Piccolo was right. Warriors don't give up.

What happened after was too fast to even be described.

In seconds there was no Gohan, Piccolo or Keepers.

 **-x-**

 **BANG!**

 **See you all in the next chapter~~ Please review to let me know what you guys think!**


	16. NOTICE

**Hey guys!!!**

 **Sorry, no update this month... but I have a reason!**

 **I was rereading the chapter I'd put this month and... I hated it.** **I mean, when I wrote it I thought it was good, but it seems it isn't like what I wanted anymore.**

 **I still have a few chapters ahead (I always write a lot before posting it on the site) so next month I can say you guys will have a bomb.**

 **Mostly for compensation for my bad management.**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating but I feel that if I update it the way it's now... neither I would like it or you guys.**

 **So, without further talking, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for everyone!!!!**

 **See you guys at 2018!**


	17. Chapter 16

**FINALLY!**

 **Sorry for the late post guys! I edited this one, and the next one, and now I feel like I like it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this… BOMB!**

 **I promised, didn't I? So, read it up! I'll answer reviews on the next chapter~~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, as always**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 16**

"You are saying that my son, my oldest son, was captured by that… that filthy and arrogant man?! And even Piccolo?!" ChiChi was yelling mad at Kuririn since they got back without her son.

Dende was looking gloomy as he lost his most close friends, one of them being his mentor, and it was all because they wished the moon back. A wish that they could had stopped, a wish that could come in hand in six months but now they had to wait a year.

It was a dumb choice.

The mood around the lookout was dark; the aliens just couldn't believe that their savior was caught by something like that. There wasn't any need to say that Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were feeling guilty; if they didn't wish for the moon this wouldn't have happen. But again, how could they know that Gohan was a half alien? He never told them anything!

"ChiChi, listen to me!" Kuririn yelled, he knew that it was difficult to her, but now they had to find a way to rescue their friends. It wasn't the time to spend arguing about it. "We now need to talk to Vegeta first! He may know where they took him!" For his surprise, her anger turned into a cry. Eighteen took that as a clue to help her and both went to her room.

The bald monk was tired; if only he acted faster… if only he managed to cut that stupid tail out!

"Where's the brat?" A faint voice came from behind them, followed by a woman's voice.

"I said that you need to rest!" Bulma was helping Vegeta walk; even against his will he knew he needed her aid, as he was still weak.

"I think I had enough rest." His tone was serious, and his glare at the group got worse as he noticed the gloomy air. "Where is the brat?!" He yelled once more and Dende took the lead; with luck the prince wouldn't kill him; without him the dragon balls were mere rocks after all.

"He was captured a few minutes ago."

Vegeta cursed out loud strange words that no one understood; but he received a glare from Bulma. She may mot understand it but she knew they weren't good words.

"How the hell did he got caught?" Kuririn sighed mad at him; as always, he was demanding things as if he was the only authority in the whole world.

"He had that stupid tail of the saiyans! We don't even know how the hell that thing grew up again! It has been more than seven years since it last grew up!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the short man; he was lucky that the prince was weak and not into the mood or else he'd kill him – of course he'd not.

"Did a really stressful situation occur to him?" Well, there was plenty of it since the first keepers where on. It all only got worse when he got his scars on his face, but they couldn't tell no as an answer. "I see there was at least one." Vegeta sighed. "Listen, there are specific situations that can make it grow again. One of them is due stress or eminent danger. But now it doesn't really matter as we are officially fucked up." He got a hit on the head from his wife and after a glare to her he continued. "Wickey is using the strongest aliens to power up those stupid machines, and now that they have Gohan we are officially doomed."

The Z fighters and the huge alien group at the lookout seemed to understand why the situation was utterly bad; but the teenagers were still trying to understand, well, half of the whole thing. Their knowledge on the matter was: Gohan is half alien; he is also the Golden Fighter; He have a tail and can turn into a giant ape; this man was the prince of his race – they remembered how the Golden Fighter bowed to him back at C.C. – and that was it. Aside from that they were lost.

"E-Excuse me but… why? Why he having Gohan is so bad?" Videl asked while trying to understand everything. Erasa and Sharpener nodded at her question, they also were curious and trying to understand all that was happening.

The Z group looked at them, trying to figure out how to tell the teenagers about how strong Gohan was. There was no need to mention that Videl was the daughter of the so called "Savior of the World", and just, well, talking without thinking certainly wouldn't be a good thing. Their talk, however, was interrupted by Goten, who came running to the group with the Son's household trademark grin.

"Who have big brother?" He blinked in confusion with his onix orbs – his grin still there. The kids weren't around when the group returned from Earth, courtesy of Dende who had the fast thinking to make Mr. Popo walk around with them. A single outburst from a half-saiyan was enough for him.

Vegeta groaned as Trunks, who came right behind Goten, hugged his legs, happy for having his father back. The prince, although he'd never admit it, was happy to be with his son – and wife. But all of his attention was on Goten, whose reaction at the news of the oldest demi saiyan being caught was dangerous; if he had an outburst it'd be difficult to hold him back as the prince was still weak and the others could – or couldn't – hold the kid back.

"Gohan is doing something for me." Dende decided to lie. Sure, he shouldn't lie as he was Kami, but he had no other choice in this case.

Goten seemed to believe in that, but Trunks wasn't that easily fooled. Even so, he was smart to keep quiet. He noticed the faces of everyone in the group and also the absence of Piccolo, so he knew something was up. But again, he was smart and if they didn't tell the truth it had a reason. Well, it wasn't like he'd sit down and wait for them to tell, he'd make sure that Goten follow his plan to find out.

"Ah! Found you two!" Mei yelled with her finger pointing to the terror duo; both jumped as they forgot they were playing with the girl. "Gotcha!" She said tapping Goten's shoulders before running away with a playful smile.

"Noooo!" Goten yelled in frustration and he started to run towards Trunks, who run away fast, avoiding being caught.

"Well, that was easy." Kuririn said laughing; he expected a little more to tell the truth. Videl coughed to get the attention back to her question, and an annoyed voice, courtesy of Vegeta, answered her in the worse possible way.

"The thing here, human, is: Gohan is the most powerful being on the planet, maybe even in the universe. He is the truly defeater of Cell, but that _**clown**_ got his credits and the brat didn't even care, because apparently, he has no pride. So, can you see now how fucked we are?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads as Vegeta spoke more than he should – he even got hit again by Bulma. The teenagers couldn't believe in what they heard but, despite all things they now known to exist, they couldn't not think that it wasn't the truth.

Gohan was the Golden Fighter after all.

And Videl found out that her father was a liar.

* * *

Piccolo groaned as he opened his eyes. Having his energy drawn wasn't a pleasant thing after all and the side effects were terrible. The brightness that came made he close his eyes again; it even made his head ache. It took a while to get used to the light that was present even with his eyes closed, but when he finally managed to open them, and not be "blind", he saw the place.

He was inside a cell, where instead of bars, he saw a transparent energy wall. Narrowing his eyes, trying to see pass the bright light it was emanating, the namekian noticed another cell in front of his prison and it wasn't empty; but he couldn't see it clearly. Turning to his right side he could see Gohan, still unconscious on the floor in the next cell; with a bit of difficult Piccolo got up and walked near the wall that separated their jails. The energy wall was also there, between him and his pupil. Raising one hand he almost touched the strange energy, but was stopped by the voice of the occupier of the front cell.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Looking at his front cellmate, he frowned; the reason he didn't previously noticed his obvious not-human-looking shape being the light, which he was already getting used to by now. "It'll drain your energy just like the keepers do." Piccolo frowned.

"I see. So this is how no one escaped." He turned his attention to Gohan once again. The demi saiyan had his back to the other cells so no one could see his face. He seemed to be in a worse condition than Piccolo would like.

"Well, someone escaped yesterday. But he wasn't in this part of the… how do they say, _facilities_." The alien spoke again, making Piccolo frown deep as he noticed they were out for all night at least; and that even the prisoners knew about Vegeta's 'escape'. "Is your friend ok? He didn't even move since you two got here."

That alone made Piccolo worries grow. Sure he knew how tired Gohan used to be after turning into a giant ape, but he also had his energy drawn to dangerous levels; his life could be in danger, and his worries only grew with the fact that he couldn't even feel his pupil's ki, and it was frustrating – and infuriating – him to no end.

"Probably." Was what he decided to say before sitting down near the wall next to Gohan.

Piccolo examined the form of the demi saiyan, which was breathing so slowly that it was hard to notice, but at least he was glad he was still alive. Suddenly memories of the past came to him, making him remember how small Gohan used to be and how much the boy cried at the time. Piccolo, for years now, couldn't help but feel guilty about being the first one to bring the kid, who at the time hated to fight, into their tiresome world; he was the first one to break his childhood. And all the scars the boy now had made his heart ache.

"So, where you guys were hiding? All new entries we have now are the half beings, and even they are rare." Piccolo took his eyes off Gohan for a bit to look at his cellmate; by now his eyes got used to the energy wall and he could see the alien by distance. It was a male type, with sharp shoulders that seemed to cut at the simple touch, black eyes and he was really tall; his cell even made he stay sit because it was too small for him.

"We have a friend, who lives in a really difficult place to reach, that helped us gather aliens and half aliens. There's a lot of refugees there… sorry that we couldn't help you." The alien shrugged.

"It's fine since others are in safety. Was… was the Golden Fighter who helped you two?" Now Piccolo started to hear murmurs around the place; apparently all the aliens knew about Gohan's alter ego and where hopping that he was coming to save them. After a quick look at his pupil he turned to the alien in front of him.

"Not really… I lived there before he started to bring aliens and half aliens there." He didn't say a thing about how Gohan got there; but it would cause a problem when the boy wakes up.

It wasn't long after the talk started that Piccolo heard a groan came from Gohan's cell. All the attention of the namekian was now on him, his worries lessening a little as the boy started to move his arms. He was shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold floor or his current state of low energy. With a hand on his forehead, Gohan took a deep and long breath; his memories were all blurred, he didn't know what happened.

Until he heard the talk, that is.

It was all about his alter ego, how powerful he was, and how he'd help them when he found where they were. Gohan had to swallow the lump on his throat, how could he destroy their dreams? Piccolo seemed to notice his feelings, and just stood there, watching over him as he decided what to do. In the end, the demi saiyan sat up, his back to the other cells, and stretched his muscles. There he was, being showered with a mix of feelings; should he turn to them, or not?

"Oh you're awake! How you're feeling?" Some alien asked and Gohan moved his hand in response, gesturing that he was fine. "Well, that's good! Welcome to these cool place!" The alien said with sarcasm, and a few giggles and chuckles were heard around.

But none of them came from Gohan. Piccolo looked around, and noticed that their cells were the only ones occupied at this side of the 'facilities', also that there was only four more cells around their own. He decided to think about that later.

"Are you really ok, Gohan?" Piccolo said while looking at him with the corner of his eyes. Gohan shrugged.

"Yeah, still running low of energy but aside from that, I'm good." Piccolo nodded and looked around; this place was huge and he wondered how Wickey managed to hid it for so long. For now, all they knew was that the man could hide the alien's Ki, being it purposeful or not, so maybe it was because of it? Sounded… quite right.

"Don't worry guys. If Wickey don't have his eyes on you it's all good." The cellmate in front of Piccolo said while waving his hand. "He doesn't send his robots to get someone here for a while now."

Gohan snorted at that, getting all the attention around them. Well, he knew for sure that he was into the list of ' _ **I have my eyes on you**_ ', and that he was going to suffer some kind of experiment once Wickey called for him. Piccolo, instead, only frowned and sighed as he was also aware of that fact. Gohan then decided it was time to turn around. He couldn't keep hiding after all, and if Wickey was going to send his robots after him – again –, his cellmates would see his face. There was no way out.

"Well then I'm fucked." The demi saiyan said while getting up, all eyes still on him. Stretching his muscles, to relax his body from all the stress, he turned around. "After all, I am the Golden Fighter." A smile was on his face after he let the words out, his trademark Son grin.

Silence was what happened for the first couple of seconds at his reveal, and then anxiety took place while Gohan only walked to the wall near Piccolo, sitting down right after. It wasn't that he didn't care about the entire ruckus that took place, but he could do nothing to help them now; and he was inside a cell. Letting out a sigh he turned to Piccolo, just to see the namek looking right at him with mixed feelings.

"I don't think that was the best way to tell them who you are." Gohan shrugged at his master.

"What could I do? Wait for Wickey, or the keepers for them to find out?" He looked at the aliens; despair was clearly in the air as they never thought to see the Golden Fighter inside a cell. "Also, I'm not what they think I am. I also killed people." With the corner of his eyes he saw the look Piccolo was giving him; and he smiled softly. "I know it wasn't my entire fault. But still…"

* * *

Videl was with her two blonde friends on their room; after Vegeta spit that out, the group said it was better if they called it a day. The humans had seen their friend turn into a giant ape – not to mention finding out about his alter ego – after all. But they couldn't relax at all; their minds couldn't think about anything else aside of…

Mr. Satan was a liar.

Videl's life was a lie.

She couldn't believe in it. She just couldn't. Gohan was the delivery boy, the Golden Fighter, half alien and he has never, _never_ , said anything about her father taking his credit for defeating that monster years ago. Now his first arrival at school made sense; how he reacted about who her father was – not jumping all over her as if she was a prize –, how he jumped so high to catch the baseball ball in that game, everything! Why he was so mysterious… and even why he lived so far away but never seemed tired of the trip and always had time to do a lot on his day. He could fly at a high speed for Kami's sake!

Of course she was suspecting that something was off with her father's story about the Cell Games, she wasn't an idiot after all. But she never thought it was because he was lying. She always thought that it was too painful to keep remembering it. Even though after Kuririn showed them his Kienzan – just to prove a point about how weak her father was – she never suspected that he was lying! She just… imagined that he never wanted to tell her about ki.

But now, her life was twisted; as her friends as well. A sigh came out from all three at the same time, making they look at each other with a silly smile. Somehow they knew that they were all thinking the same thing.

"This sucks…" Sharpener was the first to break the silence, but it was followed by another one.

The time seemed to not pass as they stood there thinking and rethinking. By now they had more questions, like who Cell really was, why Gohan never told anyone about being the true defeater of Cell, and more. Wickey had told the world that the green monster was an alien, but Kuririn said he wasn't one; they could only conclude that he was a bio android as Dende said that Gohan had fought one and get back with a damaged arm. Videl's eyes widened as she realized the scar on Gohan's left arm; if he got that right after his father died protecting him, that could only mean that he died by the hands of Cell, and that fact kinda answered one of her questions: why her friend never told anyone about his victory. She got up fast, making her friends look at her in surprise.

"I have an idiotic idea." She said still with her eyes widened. "There's only one person who said the truth without blinking to us." With a confuse face her two blonde friends only stared at her and Videl growled in frustration. "That Vegeta guy! We need to talk to him!"

The blondes paled up; he was scary.

"A-Are you sure?" Erasa's voice came out weak, as if she was trying to convince herself that he'd not kill them. Videl huffed.

"I am. You guys can stay if you want to but I'll let out all the interesting parts." She grinned at their faces; she just knew how to win, and she just did.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes again as he was frustrated because of his non capacity of sleeping. Since he woke up the prince was having problems with that, and he had no clue as to why. He looked at the side of the bed, but found no one there. ' _She must have leave thinking about my sleep._ ' He thought to himself frowning right after; since when he found reasons for people not being around him? Vegeta looked at his hands, now not with gloves, and clenched them; somehow he was still trying to find out why he was so easily overpowered, even Wickey had told him the reason.

Right after he flew out of Capsule Corp. grounds, letting Gohan and his family behind, he meet the #17 and #18 robots. At first he was shocked, as all of the Z fighters got at the first sight of them, but his experience in fights made him recover fast. But it wasn't enough to prepare him for what came next. The numbers of them were greater than he first saw, but that shouldn't matter as he was stronger than them. What would be true if they didn't start to absorb his energy in the middle of the fight.

But it wasn't simply drying him up, they also powered up with his own ki. Even him powering up they still had the upper hand, and that frustrated him even more; he couldn't turn into super saiyan at all! His energy was gone much faster than he thought and when he saw Gohan in his alter ego it was too late.

He even motioned for the boy to run.

His pride was hurt, broken even, as him, the prideful prince of all saiyans, was caught so easily. If he was the old Vegeta, he was sure it wouldn't happen. But he had to stay on Earth didn't he? He had to… fall in love with a human and even have a child with her. All the softness that grew up into his heart made him weak. Well, he was the only one to believe in that anyway.

Knocks on the door made he blink and get out of his thoughts, a frown present on his features made him look more annoyed than ever.

"Sorry to bother you sir…" The soft girl voice made him narrow his eyes; it sounded familiar but he couldn't figure it out. "… we are Gohan's friends and we want to talk to you… if that's ok." The voice failed at the end, as if she was afraid of his answer; he smirked at the feeling it gave him. He still made people fear him and it made the prince feel a nostalgic feeling in his heart.

"Walk in." He said crossing his arms and putting on a grimace. He should make them tremble just for his own fun.

The trio walked into the room, surprised that its atmosphere changed with the presence of Vegeta; it somehow seemed less comfortable and warm than when Gohan was using it. They walked near the bed slowly, and Vegeta could smell their fear. Yes, smell. In the past he used to love this singular essence, it intrigued him how all species let out the same smell of fear.

Well, old habits still stay and he sure was enjoying it now. With a deep breath, that made the smell stronger, he smirked.

"What do you three want?" The blondes flinched, but Videl stood strong. She wanted the truth and she would get it.

"I, no, we want to hear everything about you guys. And we figured out that you are the only one who will tell us the truth, without hiding anything." Videl tried her best to not change her face and voice while talking. Somehow she had the feeling that Vegeta was going to take her more seriously if she were firm on her resolve.

And she was right.

He motioned for the three to sit – on the ground of course – and they did.

"What do you guys know?" He still had his arms crossed, but he got more comfortable on the bed and raised one eyebrow.

"Go from the start please. We need to know everything, to understand Gohan better." Videl spoke again while ignoring Erasa's and Sharpener's grip on her white shirt.

"Well, it's a long story."

And then he started the story of the Saiyans and the Frieza arm. It was going to be a long night.

 **-x-**

 **Go go go for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Second chapter of my BOMB! Go go go!**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 17**

The trio was astonished, also tired, hearing the whole story; but at the same time they were utterly interested. So many alien races existed out there, so many beautiful things – that Vegeta or destroyed or sold for the Frieza Empire – and they never knew it was out there! Not to mention that by now they knew about Gohan's hereditary, his travel to Namek and about his father – even his first death under Raditz hands – and how Gohan changed over the years due that. Now they understood what Kuririn meant that day at the hospital; how guilty can change someone, as they knew it changed their friend. But that wasn't the only reason the demi saiyan had changed, and they knew it. It was the responsibility over his shoulders since he was four, since they first knew about saiyans. About him being a half alien, and protecting the Earth at such a young age.

"And that leads us to when someone from the future came and destroyed Frieza and his father before Kakarotto arrived." That name still made the trio frown, but they always remembered it was Goku's saiyan name in the end. And time travel… it was unbelievable that something like that was even possible.

But again, all this weirdness started when Wickey got enough power to start his project. No, it started way earlier than that; it was that just now things were made 'public'.

"Just a minute." Erasa said, stopping Vegeta with a raised hand. "Time travel? If that exists, can't we just go back and save Gohan?" Vegeta snorted while Videl and Sharpener looked at their friend with curiosity; she did have some good ideas sometimes.

"If you did let me keep going, you'd know why we can't do that. We prevented a single event and Cell came out. Not to mention that we changed the universe." As the trio showed him a confuse glare the prince had to hold back a yell; he didn't want to be caught while telling stories after all; he had a reputation to maintain. Pressing his nose, in an attempt to calm himself, he took a deep breath while closing his eyes and started over. "As I was saying, Frieza came back when we thought he was gone, this boy that was from the future arrived and…"

"Wait another minute please." This time was Sharpener who interrupted the prince's speech, making a vein appear on his forehead.

" _ **Yes**_?" Vegeta said trying to hold back his anger – what obviously didn't work out – and the blonde teenager gulped.

"Kuririn said that it was a friend who came from the future to warn about a threat. Who was it?" Vegeta groaned, the sound reminding an animal about to attack; the prideful prince was starting to lose his tiny, really tiny, patience.

"If you guys shut up I'll get to that!" His voice got louder and the three trembled with fear of a sudden attack; but the prince held back once more. "We went to where Frieza's ki was and found him easily, but what we didn't expect was to find a teenager there. It turned out to be a super saiyan and he easily get discharged of Frieza." Another raised hand, this time from Videl. " _ **Yes?**_ "

"Is super saiyan the gold haired one?" Again Vegeta pinched his nose, trying to cool down; those kids weren't listening at all?! ' _Why the fucking hell did I agreed with this?!_ '

" _ **Are you guys even listening to what I am saying?**_ " As soon as his irritated voice came out, Videl took her hand back and closed her mouth; she took his answer as a 'yes'. "The thing is, that boy was from the future and only revealed who he was to Kakarotto. He just said that, from our team, the only one alive was Gohan. The rest was as good as dirt to fight the androids, the huge threat he came to warn us. It was supposed to happen within 3 years, and that Kakarotto was going to be dead due a heart disease." He snorted at that; he still thought it was ironic to a fighter die of a heart problem.

"So… Gohan's dad died from a disease? He told me he died protecting him." Videl asked again, making Vegeta look at her with angry eyes.

"I said that I'll get there!" The trio sweat dropped; maybe they were getting used to his harsh tone by now, as it was less scary.

* * *

Bulma sighed while looking to the Earth bellow; she was still trying to understand what happened back there, not to mention her guilty by letting Gohan's friends go after the Dragon Balls. If she just asked Kuririn to gather the spheres, nothing like this would've happen. Hugging herself, trying to comfort her own mind, she thought about Vegeta.

The prince was unusually… sentimental than ever. He even hugged her deeply while they had their alone time, it was as if he feared not seeing her again. It wasn't that she didn't feared that when he got caught, but it was different. He was Vegeta, the prideful and cold prince, and she was Bulma, the human who simply loved him. Before letting him alone in the room earlier, she studied his face while having herself in his arms; for a change he didn't have that scowl on it, instead it showed a small smile. A little smile came to her face too, and after kissing him softly on the cheek she headed outside to let him sleep.

And that was why she now could look at the Earth bellow – or at least pretend to since most of her view had clouds to hide it. A sound made she look at Kuririn, who now sat by her side. They shared a look for a couple of minutes, just to smile together.

Kuririn always helped his friends whenever they needed, and this time wasn't different. To Bulma he knew what he should do; just be by her side and try to have some plausible ideas to her to work with. He also knew that the blue haired genius was trying to find a way to help Gohan, as she sure did when Vegeta was caught; but in the end she had nothing to track him down. ' _Wait… track… That's it!_ ' The bald monk got up abruptly, making Bulma jump on her spot; eyes wide open.

"I think I know how we can find Gohan!" She looked at her friend, now eyes full of curiosity.

"Well? Split it out!" Arms up and eyes asking for him to keep going. That's how a smiling Kuririn found his friend.

"Gohan still has his earrings!"

Bulma's mouth gapped open in shock as the reality of that fact hit her. They could track him down! Soon enough her shocked face turned into a win smiled one; she had something to work with!

"Where's his watch?" Her eyes were locked on her friend, fulfilled with hope; what faded with the face he did.

"His watch…? I think its lost back where he transformed…" He scratched his bald head, Bulma wouldn't make him go and search for it… right?

"Go get it. I'll need it to find him. I'll go get my capsules!" She demanded while running to her room with a big smile.

Kuririn sweat dropped; there was her bossy side again – and that was the reason why she managed to marry Vegeta. With a sigh he started to float and soon enough he dashed to where he last trained his pupils, while Bulma opened the door for the room that Vegeta was using. The prince looked at her with suspicion; why she dashed in there?

"Oh you're awake!" Bulma ran to him, hugging the prince who grunted in response.

"Why are you being so stick woman?" He said annoyed at her behavior, but she just pouted.

"I just missed you." He groaned. "Also, Kuririn just found a way to track Gohan's location! I tried everything when they had you but there wasn't something to help me… but Gohan has his earrings!" She was smiling at Vegeta, who understood nothing; he was oblivious to Gohan scars face, and earrings to hide it, after all.

"What are you talking about, woman? Earrings? Since when does the brat use that?" Vegeta said pushing her a little bit away from him, not in a rude way. Bulma blinked before realizing that he, for obvious reasons, didn't know about that.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you weren't with us when that happened!" With a free hand she grabbed her phone on her pocket, and in a few clicks showed him the video of Gohan's face.

It took mere seconds for Vegeta recognize Gohan; his eyes studied his damaged face slowly, as if trying to find out something out of place so he could say it was fake. But he knew scars too well. A scowl on his face demonstrated how annoyed he got with the news, and deep inside he was frustrated at the boy. First he, the prideful prince, was captured by a bunch of robots, and then the most powerful being on Earth got such damage.

What the hell was going on?

"Well, after this video went viral he went to C.C. to get this technology he was developing. Oh!" She blinked. "He now knows the instant transmission technique too! He's becoming more and more like Goku!" Vegeta snorted.

"With an ugly face and full of scars on it." He got a hit on his head for that.

"Anyway, I can track him down! Kuririn may be already coming back so, see you soon with news!" With a fast kiss on his cheek, Bulma grabbed her luggage and run out of the room.

Vegeta enjoyed his five minutes of silence and peace; that ended with Sharpener's voice.

"Can we get out?" The voice was muffled, but it came from under the bed. Vegeta rolled his eyes; if they couldn't, they'd have ruined their hideout. The prince didn't answer, but a growl made the trio understand that it was safe.

Vegeta had to think again in why he agreed to tell them Gohan's past.

* * *

Kuririn used the back of his hands to take off the sweat on his forehead; the day was so hot, the sun burning the Earth. But he still had to search, and find, Gohan's watch. It pained him to be back there; after all it keeps reminding him of how the teenager went all way down to being caught.

Not to mention that he felt useless. He could have fight against the keepers together with Gohan and Piccolo, but he was stuck. He hated how useless he had been these past months, and all that made him frustrated. Goku didn't tell him to help his family, but he always had this sense of duty to do so. But even now he did almost nothing.

A sigh came out as he stood up; trying to remember where Gohan turned into Oozaru, but it wasn't working. It was late at night and he was focusing in trying to stop Gohan's transforming and in protecting his pupils. By whom, by the way, he was worried about.

The trio said nothing; aside from how frustrated they were by Gohan keeping it a secret from them, but at the same time they knew why he didn't tell them. They used to hate aliens after all.

Another sigh came out, and he decided to float. Since the sun was so hot, and brightly, the watch could shine with its light. His idea worked, as soon enough he saw a faint glow that shined a bit far from his position. Flying there he finally found the watch; he grabbed it, taking care of it as if it could break by his mere touch, and flew back to the lookout.

The first thing he saw when he landed was Bulma with a lot of equipment around her – he could only spot her because of her blue hair – and she was trying to find something; he could tell by her dirty words and other stuff she was saying that she wasn't any closer to find it.

"Bulma? I got the watch." He said getting closer, the voice making her look at him.

"Well, there's something! I just need to find the right thing here…" She then digs deeper into her mess.

* * *

Gohan sighed for, now that he lost count, the hundred times. Although he said he couldn't help the aliens, his blood and body were begging him to do so. ' _Must be father's side…_ ' The talk was still going on, and even Piccolo joined them – so he could gather some data. The demi-saiyan looked around his cell, his brain working while he tried to find something to work with.

There should be an entrance and an exit, right?

But he's been searching for hours and has found nothing; he was starting to get frustrated. There was only one wall that wasn't made of the energy bars, but the aliens told him that he shouldn't touch it for the same reason. But he just couldn't understand how it drained their energy at all – on the solid wall that is. Gohan decided then to sit and meditate; expanding his ki after his concentrate state made all the noise go.

He couldn't feel the other cells. A frown came to his face as he found that odd. So, maybe the cell makes all energy block his energy, making it just stays in circles around it? If that is true, he could surely find a weak spot. He tried once more, feeling his ki waves hit the walls – even the energy ones – while it was sent back to him.

He felt it from the whole cell, aside from one little isolated point.

His onix eyes shoot open to the corner near the connection of both his cell's and Piccolo's. A smile crossed his face; he had found the weak spot. He got up and rushed there, catching the attention of the cellmates on the front line of his cell, and kneeled to see what he should do. Different from the rest of the cage, there was a really small metallic cover perfectly placed on the wall. It'd be impossible to not touch the rest of the solid wall while trying to pull it off. He sat down, crossed legs, a hand on his chin in thought.

"What is it?" He heard Piccolo ask him.

"I found a weak spot." He said without looking at his master. "But if I try to take it off, I'll have to touch the wall. They said it will drain my energy like the no-solid ones." A quick look at Piccolo made Gohan frown deeper; his master walked over to his own solid wall.

"Let's find out if it is true." With one hand forward he touched it, hesitant at first. He expected that he'd be falling down for now, but nothing happened. He quickly looked over to Gohan, who was fast to go and try to take off the cover on the wall.

All aliens were stunned by the fact that they could touch the wall. Every last attempt got their energy drained, and they couldn't understand why it wasn't working now. A noise at a few meters away made Gohan, and everyone else, stop in their tracks. The demi saiyan stopped his attempt to take the cover off, and was fast to sat down on the center of the cell. Metal sounds could be heard, and soon enough ten second generation keepers stopped in front of Gohan's cell. Their looks still bothered him to no end.

" **Start sedative program.** " A voice came out from the robots; surprisingly it didn't belong to Wickey. Gohan got startled when the keepers started to walk towards his compact cell, and he instinctively took a step back.

The keepers walked inside, the energy walls not affecting them at all. Gohan's eyes widened; sure it was a good data but all he could think now was that he was done for. He could fight, but without his ki he knew he'd lose. For his surprise – again – the keepers grabbed his arms, and instead of having his energy drained he felt tired. His eyes started to close as he found himself falling in a deep sleep. The last thing he heard was Piccolo calling his name.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! Another cliffhanger, sorry not sorry~~**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Let's answer your reviews now~~**

 **victor0606: Thank you! Hope you like this one too!**

 **SierraLarson: Right?! The keepers just don't have a clue of good timing to appear! And Piccolo will never let Gohan naked for too long, how could he? He can't just let his pupil out there to get a cold! Yes, not the case! There are still a few secrets of the plot to be out, and I hope you liked this little bomb ;) RIP for the Moon (again). I think it should just stop to appear again, don't you think?**

 **the man known as blaze: Thank you! I hope you liked these two new chapters! :3**

 **HakaishinChampa: YES! And another one~~**

 **Guest: here it is!**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: I hope you liked these two chapters! Thanks for your patience :3**

 **See you all next month! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I originally planned to update this chapter at Feb 04, because…**

 **That's the One Year Anniversary of "The Wanted"! YAY!**

 **In this chapter, I can tell that the story is getting to its end. Sad, but true. I still have two more chapters already written, but I'm having a few issues to write the next ones, so there may be a pause at the future. I hope that don't happen though.**

 **No more talk, go read! Answering reviews at the end of the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ~~**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 18**

When Gohan opened his eyes it was all a blur; it'd take some time to his vision to focus. He felt his arms numb, due to the position he could sense they were. He was forcibly kneeled, his arms tied upwards to his sides. He tried to move, but as soon as he did so he felt a well-known feeling of being drained up; so he stopped. As his vision started to focus, the surrounding started to be clear. He wished it didn't.

Gohan couldn't define if the red he was seeing in various tubes was blood, but it sure had the same color of it. He swallowed slowly, as his eyes went through the rest of the room – at least what he could see from his tied up position. Surgical tables at his right confirmed what he first assumptive thought: it was blood. He felt sick on the deep of his stomach; just what the hell Wickey was doing with the aliens?

The sound of a door opening made clear that he'd find out soon enough. Firmly and slow steps could be heard around the room, and Gohan was getting nervous; he couldn't feel the ki around him, he couldn't see the person as it was coming from his back, and he surely was worried about all that blood. The steps suddenly stopped, and the sound of papers being veneered took place.

"Hm." It was a male voice, and Gohan immediately knew to whom it belongs; he did hear it many times after all. "You know, I don't really need all this paper. I do know you pretty well, Son Gohan."

There's no need to say that the teenager was get by surprise there; although the whole world knows his face, they don't know his name. He clenched his fists ' _Who the hell is Wickey after all?!_ '

"I bet you're wondering who I am." Gohan frowned. The steps restarted, and soon enough Wickey, with his sunglasses and gray low ponytail, stopped in front of him with a big smile on his face. "My keepers were able to inflict such damage on the most powerful being on Earth! All your handsome self is gone now!" A sharp laugh echoed, but Gohan didn't show any emotions. "I think that poisoning the water, affecting only alien's DNA, was really a smart move." Gohan's eyes slowly widened; what did he just say?

"… What?" Was all he could say, his voice cracked due to the long time without speaking. Wickey laughed once more.

"You…" With his hand he grabbed Gohan's chin, holding it firmly. "For someone so smart, you're so dumb. But what should I expect from someone that let his own daddy die?" Gohan's featured turned cold as he, more than he previously thought, noticed how much Wickey knew. "I've put some substances on the waters of the biggest cities first; the rain took care of the rest. The chemical mixture had the mission to block the flow of power that lies with the alien DNA. I'm so smart!"

All the things that happened started to make sense for Gohan, starting with Vegeta; now he knew why he was so easily overpowered. Maybe the teenager didn't feel too many changes because of his half human blood, but he knew something was off when his Kamehameha wave didn't destroy the robots. But how powerful is that chemical thing? He has been living on the lookout for two months, and the water there is pure; maybe he is drinking it for longer than he expected?

"I've been poisoning the water for more than a year now, in case you're wondering about that." Gohan frowned mad at Wickey now, what only made the man's grin grew wide. "You really want to know who I am, right?"

Gohan couldn't hold back anymore and tried to get free. Wickey didn't even flinch at the sudden movement of his prisoner, and all that Gohan managed to do was have his energy drained. A pain grunt left his mouth as his head turned down in frustration. He panted while Wickey laughed once more; it was when his eyes saw something familiar on the man's shoes. It was a small red ribbon with two white R.

 **Reb ribbon army.**

"R-Red Ribbon?!" He managed to speak, and for his surprise, Wickey stopped his laugh. With force the man grabbed his hair, forcing him to look right into his eyes.

"Finally someone who recognize it! Even my scientists don't! But I have something really _**interesting**_ for you!" With his free hand Wickey reached for his sunglasses, taking it off slowly. Gohan's mouth opened slowly as he now was looking right into the same red eyes as the keepers. "I am the last hope of Dr. Gero. The one who will accomplish what he wished: conquer the Earth. As your dad is already, well, dead, you'll have to satisfy me." Gohan gulped as his eyes went once more to the blood tanks. "Shall we start? I really want your power."

* * *

"I found it!" Bulma's voice echoed through the lookout, making everyone look at her. By now Vegeta had finally finished his story time – well he stopped right after Trunks left after defeating Frieza and telling them about the androids – and the group of teenagers looked tired; but no one seemed to notice it. Kuririn stared at Bulma as she was holding up a tiny piece of metal, no doubt it took that long for her to find.

Bulma run to her bald friend, asking with gestures for the watch she made him go find. A smile could be clearly seen on her face as she connected the tiny piece on the back of the watch. She run back to her metal pile, and now getting a monitor. She worked on it for a few minutes and soon enough it biped, just before the screen turned white. Now, after a few seconds, appeared a point just like the ones on the dragon ball radar. Connecting a keyboard at the screen she started to type on it and a sound of a print working somewhere on her mess make itself present. Then, once again, she run into it and came back with a paper.

"I have it!" Bulma was smiling widely, happy that she finally could find her friend's son. Looking at the paper she murmured the coordinates, and after a spark in her eyes she looked to Eighteen. "I have a plan that involves you." The android blinked, not sure if that would be a good thing.

"What, exactly, do you plan on doing?" She tried to keep her voice low and cold as usual, but Kuririn could find the uneasy feeling inside it.

"Let me make some calls first."

* * *

Gohan yelled in pain as Wickey cut his skin in another place. He tried his best to not show any emotion but it was too hard. Tubes were injected into the cuts Wickey did, his blood being drained by them. He was starting to feel dizzy, as the quantity of blood was in dangerous levels, and he only was awake due the constant pain.

Panting he let his head down, no strength to fight back. Wickey was whistling while doing the procedures, and in the small pauses he did he smiled at the subjugated boy in front of him.

"Don't lose your consciousness yet Gohan. We're barely started!" Making Gohan look at him, by grabbing his hair, he smiled. "Vegeta didn't close his eyes at all. But I guess that not saying my background, and all that info, to him did help in that part. Not to mention that he should've suffered more with Frieza." Gohan moaned; even with his mind getting confuse and floating into nothingness he was still trying to understand what the man was doing with his blood.

He looked around with half open eyes, trying to see what else information he could find out. Wickey was whistling with his back to the demi saiyan now, while he connected the large tube with Gohan's blood with some kind of machine. The boy frowned at that, and had to hold back a groan as he felt his blood leave his body slowly once more.

It was when Wickey moved from where he was, allowing, unconsciously, Gohan to look at the screen of the machine. His eyes widened at what he saw.

The machine was _transforming_ his blood, making it turn into some kind of oil fluid, but it wasn't all his blood that suffered the change. Some of it was discharged into a small tube, while the oil fluid went to a bigger one. It was purple, just like the fluid he saw when he damaged the keepers – at the rare occasions that he did see the fluid flow from them. So Gohan now knew why the keepers were so strong.

"Oh, I see you already know what I'm doing here. You really are something else." Gohan turned his head to Wickey, looking at him with a mad glare. If he could get free he'd kill the android right there.

"You… using the blood of the aliens…" He was cut off with the sound of Wickey's laugh.

"Well, how did you think that _**you**_ had problems fighting them? Aside from my chemical mixture, of course." Gohan gritted his teeth.

"So using the power of the aliens you made them stronger… smart move for a villain." Gohan teased him, not knowing if that was a safe play at this moment; well it wasn't.

Wickey punched his jaw, making Gohan split some blood due the impact. The half saiyan vision blurred once more, the impact making he feel the damage more than he previously thought it would. Grabbing his hair again, in a rage madness, Wickey made him look upwards. Gohan gritted his teeth once again, but his eyes now were looking right into the red ones of his captor.

"Shut up. I'm a genius, more than my creator was. He programmed me to build a new Cell if that _piece of shit_ was destroyed, but I knew better! He and the other stupid androids were too… _**undisciplined**_. I'd rather do robots without a brain than using his old methods!" Gohan smirked at that and split on his face. ' _Maybe I'm staying too much with Vegeta. Or is it my saiyan blood taking over?_ ' That seemed to make the man angrier, as he started to hit Gohan again.

' _Ok… it being Vegeta or my blood… it was stupid in my current condition._ ' Was what Gohan though while was being hit.

* * *

Piccolo sighed as he sat down on his cell. He was tired of waiting for news on his pupil, and usually that didn't mean anything good. He didn't know for how long the boy was taken away now, as the place didn't have any windows or a clock. The talks stopped by a few minutes already and the Namekian was glad for the silence; even it making him anxious for news on Gohan.

He looked over to the now empty cell at his side, and then to the floor in front of him. He couldn't think of anything. He wanted to help his pupil, the aliens, but from what he heard from the cellmates there was no way to escape. He now looked at the place that Gohan said to be a weak spot. Should he try to destroy it on his own cell? Or should he wait for the boy?

A sound from a little far away made him wait.

Sounds of steps, together with something being dragged, made its way to everyone's ears on the place. It wasn't long after that they saw two keepers dragging an unconscious Gohan around by his arms. Piccolo had to hold back his feelings; he'd attack those stupid machines if he could. The keepers entered the half-saiyan' cell, throwing the boy inside without care; the loud sound of his heavy body against the cold floor echoed around.

It was when Piccolo saw blood coming out of his pupil's new injuries, and he clenched his fists in angry; he'd kill Wickey once he had the chance.

He was certain about that.

"Just like the others…" Someone said, making Piccolo look at where the sound came.

"What do you mean?" He asked once he was near the energy wall, trying to see the owner of the voice, but he was at a cell too far away from them.

"Well… every single one of us that were dragged out came back on the same state. Unconscious and bleeding." He paused. "It surely can't be something good."

Silence took over the place, it was obvious to Piccolo that, even all those aliens being there, no one knew what happened outside those cells. He clenched his fists in agony; he wanted to help but was as stuck as them. Gohan groaned, making the namekian look at him, but he wasn't awake yet.

"Is there, someone who… didn't come back?" The words left his mouth with pain. He really didn't want to know that.

The still silence place made he understand, what a small voice confirmed.

"Many times…"

He couldn't hold back and punched his solid wall with full strength; but the metal didn't even flinch – or get any damage. Piccolo was starting to think that their cells – his and Gohan's – were built different, like it was only for them. It was like they knew that someday they'd get caught. ' _This actually makes sense… If he had footage of our past then… wait a minute! So Wickey knows who we are?!_ ' His eyes widened at the same time his mid started to think further, the logic didn't make him less worried.

The time went by, Gohan was still unconscious and the puddle of blood was getting bigger and bigger. The namekian was starting to get more worried about the teenager, but he couldn't do a thing about it. That was frustrating to him. New sounds of steps could be heard through the place, and soon enough four keepers were in front of his cell. Piccolo clenched his fists; he was going to leave that place _**now**_.

Three #18 and two #17 were facing him, and he wondered why he needed so much less robots than Gohan. He wasn't that weak…

" **Start sedative program.** " One of the #17 said and the group started to walk forward. Piccolo, on the opposite of Gohan, didn't step back. He was angry.

Three robots stepped inside his cell, letting two #18 outside for a few seconds. He avoided being grabbed by the ones inside the cell, but suddenly everything changed. As the two #18 stepped forward and touched the energy wall, an alarm started to echo around the place and four robots turned their attention to one particular #18.

" _ **Alert! Alert! Biological organism in attempt to escape! Cell number 5467! All units called! Alert! Alert!**_ " An emergency alarm started to beep in a fast and looping way, making Piccolo act against the robots.

"Tsc." He heard one of the #18 click her tongue and right after she joined him against the robots.

"What?" He asked as they managed to at least, make the robots incapacitated of fighting back.

"I told Bulma that this is wasn't going to be easy!" The robot said and it made Piccolo try to understand what was happening. #18 put her hands on her earlobes and pressed something, which Piccolo found out to be earrings. His eyes widened as he saw the red eyes of the keepers vanish, and on its place the blue ones of his friend, Eighteen, take place. "Ok, it's time to get you all out of here."

" _ **Alert! Alert! Biological organism in attempt to escape! Cell number 5467! All units called! Alert! Alert!**_ "

The alarm started to get louder as Piccolo smiled. He never thought he'd be so happy seeing her face.

 **-x-**

 **Ok, see you guys at the next chapter!~~ Please let me a review!**

 **Oh, talking about those:**

 **victor0606 : Thank you! Glad that you liked it again ;)**

 **I.C.2014: Oh my~~ And I'm glad that you caught up too! I hope you liked this chapter as well~~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My life was so busy that I had no time to write, and to be truth to you all, I cut this chapter in two. It was giant, and I had no time to really reread and fix all the grammar so… please don't hate me**

 **This is the last chapter for a while, so this fic will be on BREAK for a time. Don't worry, I'll finish it! I just need time to write the future chapters as my stock of them is too low for my liking xD**

 **Also, maybe I'll update My Fiancé and a OneShot (maybe two chapters, depends on how the story is coming out) meanwhile! So, keep looking for my updates!**

 **Now, reviewers time!**

 **Kialina : I KNOW AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT! But come on, we all love cliffhangers, don't we? I'm glad that you liked my villain! I took a while to think how I should do him and I noticed that mostly villains on dbz doesn't have a proper plan… so, why not have one that has? And will it work? Will it not work? Who knows?! Oh, I do! XD**

 **victor0606 : thanks! And glad that you enjoyed it again ;D**

 **guest : Well, I am a geek, aren't you for reading this? =D**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Oh yeah about that… let's just say that he was stressed, mad and angry. Besides, I'm not sure if he'd notice her that fast because they were at the enemy's land, right? ;D But, I'm glad that you liked the chapter! And also… sorry for the cliffhanger~~**

 **nancy103: Thanks! I was really excited to write that chapter because of that. I had it planned for so long that I really, really, wanted to get to that part soon xD Glad you liked it!**

 **Maritza92 : I'm really happy reading your review. I truly am! And I' hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **That's it guys, go enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

 **Chapter 19**

Piccolo always had the knowledge that Earth was full of aliens, but he never knew the numbers; when he was Kami, the alien population wasn't that large, it only grew on the past seven years. But now, he was speechless at how many aliens Wickey managed to take as prisoners. He was carrying Gohan on his arms, Eighteen was leading the crowd, all aliens helping her fight the robots; even being drained by them, and the cells were being exploded at every corner. He had to smile at their rebellion escape; but he was also worried as Gohan didn't open his eyes even with all the noise around him.

"Piccolo! Wake him up!" Eighteen yelled from somewhere at the front, her voice only being heard as his hearing was more capable than normal. "We are starting to have problems!" A cell exploded near him, making everyone around him kneel to protect themselves.

He looked down at the teenager, whose ki was getting weak at every moment, and took a deep breath. Using his own energy, Piccolo gathered his ki on his hands making it flow to Gohan. The crowd around restarted to run, but Piccolo needed to focus.

"Come on kid… we need you." He whispered, trying to bring Gohan back to his senses. If it was his voice, or the ki he was giving that made the teenager groan, he'd have to ask later; for now all he needed was to make sure Gohan would at least be able to teleport everyone away. "Gohan." He talked louder, but it was still low if compared with all the noise around.

"P… Picc..olo?" Gohan asked with still closed eyes, his voice was as weak as his body.

"Yes. Sorry to wake you up like this but we need your help." Gohan groaned as he tried to get up, but it was useless as his body didn't move. Piccolo noticed it and got up with him on his arms. "You don't need to move; can you take us to the lookout?"

Gohan concentrated and let out a sigh of relief as he sensed Dende' ki, nodding to Piccolo right after. He opened his eyes seeing smoke that matched with the sounds and yelling he was hearing. He tried to move his right arm, so he could put his fingers on his forehead, but even that didn't move an inch. He sighed in defeat.

"I'll need you to put my fingers on my forehead…" He whispered, not that he wanted to, but he was so weak that it was all that came out.

"No problem, kid." He smiled. "The first thing we'll do when we get home will be heal you, ok?" Gohan nodded weakly.

Piccolo then started to yell to every alien to hold their hands, or touch each other, and that at least four people touched him. It took a while, but everyone did as was told. Eighteen kneeled in front of the duo and put her hands on Gohan. She was going to make sure to take him to Dende as fast as they appeared at the lookout. She would finally repay her debt for that day (or at least, part of it).

"Is everyone done?" Gohan asked while looking serious to his master, who did a quick mind check with every present alien.

"Yes." He then put Gohan's fingers on his forehead and the boy did his trick.

* * *

Bulma was walking in circles for, what seemed, days. She bit her fingers in nervousness, the memory of her plan playing inside her mind. As soon as she told Eighteen that she'd need her, she called Yamcha. The blue haired genius asked him to go find her dad and bring to her Gohan's earrings project. It took some time, but as soon as he landed she grabbed the capsule from his hands and dragged the female android with her.

"Let me just download some data…" She told the blonde, who was just looking at her with an uneasy feeling.

"What, exactly, is your plan?" The woman decided to ask, and just in time Bulma was giving her the earrings.

"Well, to put it simply, you'll disguise yourself as one of the Keepers. These," she pointed at the earring on Eighteen's hands. "are just like the ones that Gohan uses." And then she explained how she should use them. In the meantime, Bulma also made Yamcha go get the old clothes of the android at Kame's house. After the blonde was done, she grabbed the coordinates and flew off.

It has been three hours since then. Bulma was starting to think that something went wrong, as Eighteen told her that could happen, but she had to stay optimistic. She sighed as she walked by a, strangely quiet, Vegeta; who was sitting on the floor, his back resting at the three behind him. As if he knew what she was thinking, the prince opened his eyes and looked at her tensed figure.

"Stop walking around, woman! I can sense them now so just sit down!" Bulma looked at him, a scowl on his face, and smiled; he could be the rudest person in the world, but he knew her better than anyone.

In truth, a couple of minutes after that, dozens of aliens appeared of thin air around them. Everyone on the lookout got startled as the sudden appear, but two urgent voices made the Z fighters run to its source.

"Dende! We need you, hurry!" It was Piccolo, followed by Eighteen.

"Give him to me!"

Dende was running as fast as he could but was glad that Eighteen found him midway. His eyes landed on Gohan and he let his bengal fall, hands forward already starting to heal his friend.

"Piccolo! Go get a senzu! He's in a worse state than Vegeta!" He didn't have the need to ask twice as the older Namek flew down to Kourin's tower.

There's no need to say that the Z fighters were gathered around the trio, angry rising inside them as, once more, Gohan was in a deplorable state. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were there as well, guilty taking place on their heart; they still blamed themselves for his capture while Piccolo arrived fast, giving Gohan the small bean. The boy took a while to realize what it was, but once he did he swallowed it. Gohan took a deep breath as the healing was done, he was relieved that he was in one piece again. Physically at least. He looked around, the crowd looking at him with eyes full of worry; he smiled weakly at them.

"Huh, such a wrecked hero I am, no? At least everyone is safe now." He said while scratching the back of his head, and that speech only made ChiChi, who ran outside as she heard the yelling, fall on her son, hugging him with full force. He hugged her back while holding back his tears; different from his mother he couldn't let all these people see him cry.

His mother said some words, muffled by her face on his chest, and he murmured something back on her ears. She got away from him after that but was still at his side.

"I have something to tell you guys." He said looking at the Z gang. Immediately they noticed it was something worse than they imagined before, and it certainly was about Wickey and his keepers.

"Rest first, we can talk after you get better." Kuririn said.

"No. This can't wait. Let's go inside." Gohan was serious, what with the scars on his face made he look frightening. The group nodded.

The teen got up, looked around one more time, noticing that there was no place for more aliens or humans at the lookout. They reached the limit, and that wasn't good. With a deep breath he walked inside, followed by all the Z gang and his friends; what, for obvious reasons, he was afraid to talk to. He doesn't want to know what they think about him now, just because he didn't tell the truth about himself.

They walked past long corridors, until they stopped at a large room with space enough for everyone. Videl, Sharpener and Erasa gave up, by a long time now, to understand how this place had such large rooms and was still up in the sky. It was a mystery. So, Gohan told them about Wickey – not the part where he was tortured and how Wickey sucked his blood, of course.

"What… Why is Dr. Gero still haunting us? He's dead!" Kuririn said while putting his hands on his head, expressing everyone's feelings.

Piccolo didn't take his eyes of Gohan just because he noticed something that, aside maybe for Vegeta, no one else noticed. His eyes changed. Even after Cell they still had that kindness and glint of happiness, but, whatever Wickey did to him took that away.

Why Gohan must suffer so much? Why he always must be gloomy on their fights?

Piccolo couldn't tell.

"That's not the worse part." Gohan spoke. "I can take Wickey down easily, that's certain. But the problem rests on the keepers. He now has my blood to power them up." He entwined his fingers, closing his hands together. "It'll be like surpassing myself… together with, only Dende knows, how many aliens. I need to train… but I don't have time." He finished closing his eyes.

The gloomy atmosphere got heavier, and Piccolo decided to talk.

"Why you don't use the Time Chamber?" Gohan opened his eyes and looked at him. "You still can use it. Your father had used it once before, but that was your first time."

Gohan didn't like the idea of spending some alone time into the white space. He never really liked to be alone, he was sure that if his father wasn't there with him, he'd left on the first week. Not to mention how wreck physiologically he has now. ' _Stop this Gohan. You're not a kid anymore._ ' He took a deep breath but was surprised to hear Vegeta.

"I can train with you. I hate how easily they got me." The prince glanced at Piccolo, demonstrating that he also noticed the change on the teen's attitude; he was going to keep an eye on him. Gohan sighed.

"I think there's no other way then. But first, we must think what we'll do with all these aliens. We have no room anymore." He looked at Dende, who was strangely quiet all the time, and his friend smiled.

"I was just talking to New Namek. They said they can help us on that matter for the time being. You just have to take them there. They'll be safe and far away from Wickey." Gohan smiled too at his friend; he sure is a good Kami for Earth.

"Well, let's do it!" He got up and walked away from the room with Dende, letting the others talking about what to do from now own.

Everyone sighed.

"Piccolo, do you know what he went through, at Wickey's hands?" ChiChi asked serious, it was clear she too noticed that something was different. The namek sighed.

"No." His answer was short and sincere, and that was the last thing they heard on that room.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Dende were gathering all aliens on the lookout, explaining where they were going for the time being. A sudden voice caught the teenager's attention though, followed by his own mother's voice.

"Mei! Where are you?" Zerah called while walking around, her husband doing the same.

"Goten! Where the hell are you?" ChiChi called in a madder tone, and it only made Gohan look at Dende with worry.

If Goten was missing… the chances of Trunks being missing were high.

"I can't feel neither Mei or Goten at the lookout… and nothing of Trunks too…" Gohan murmured to Dende, who nodded.

"Me neither. And I can't feel them on Earth too. They're hiding. But the question is where?"

* * *

The trio was hiding behind a bush, eyes moving like crazy as they looked at all the keepers outside the building compound. It seems to them that something happened before they arrived, and it had to do with Gohan. They were planning how to find out what happened to their older brother – yes, Trunks also considered him his older brother, as the teenager have always been such a figure for the boy – when they felt his ki together with Piccolo's, far away. So, for some reason, they grabbed Mei and flew away together, and now they were looking to dozens of robots searching around the building. But now the trio couldn't feel Gohan inside.

"We should go back." Mei whispered to them, her eyes wandering at something on the building.

"I think so too, Trunks. We can't even feel brother anymore." Goten looked at his friend, who was frowning. Now he understood why every alien was afraid of Eighteen; she was identical to the robots, or they were identical to her. He couldn't say.

"The only problem is that if we use our ki now they'll catch us." Trunks said biting his thumb. Mei mumbled something, but he didn't understand.

"Then what we can do?" Goten asked, pouting while his eyes went from the keepers to his friends.

"We could ask Dende…" Mei said frowning, her eyes never letting go of the building. "And we should do it fast… something strange is going on inside…" They didn't understand what she said, but they nodded. But they were surprised when Gohan suddenly appeared behind them.

"You three are in so much trouble right now." He was fast to grab the trio with one arm and teleported away.

* * *

Steps echoed on the big hallway, they were firm and demonstrated angry. Yes, he was mad, angered and furious. How could he lose his most valuable species so fast? Yes, he knew they would _probably_ scape, that's why he went through all the trouble to make special cells for them, even with his scientists and engineers complaining about how nonsense that was. What he didn't foresee? What did he not notice? The giant metal doors opened for him, and the sight of this part of the compound made him get angrier. It was, completely, destroyed.

"Where is the one in charge of the security?" His voice echoed through his employees, making they feel uneasy; but even so a short man, with short black hair walked to him trembling.

"I-I'm here sir." Wickey looked at him from under his sunglasses. How he wished to have laser on his eyes right now – something he did though of upgrading now.

"Where's the footage?" The man gulped and handed him a tablet, which started to play the exactly moment that Eighteen stepped inside Piccolo's cell. Wickey gritted his teeth in angry as he recognized her. That was what he let pass. The _**originals**_. He assumed they were dead after Cell absorbed them, but it seems he was wrong. With a fast move he threw the object on the floor, breaking it into several pieces. He looked around, all his security employees were there, and he made his decision.

He was going to play serious.

"Keepers, start program 999. Don't kill the scientists, I still have plans for them." No one on the place understood what he said, until someone yelled right before his chest was pierced by an energy blast. Panic took over as screams begging for help echoed through the place while Wickey closed, casually, the big doors.

The screams were fast silenced, and the scientist, also now known as android, walked with firmly steps deeper into the hallway. A smile on his face, he started to think about the next phase of his plan. He already has the blood of the most powerful being on Earth, now all he had to do was _use_ it. And for that, he has to incentive his scientists.

Nothing better than some security footage of what happens when someone disappoint him.

* * *

ChiChi was furious. Why did Goten disobey her in the first place?! He even dragged Mei with him! And Trunks! What a bad influence he is for her baby! At least he was being scolded by Bulma, because Vegeta seems to not see the problem of his son sneaking away to face danger. Gohan told her to not worry, as he caught the trio before something happened, but it just made her angrier; how come her two sons came out just like their father?! She screamed at them, both covering their ears as her voice pitched up; they thanked Dende for her forgetting the frying pan of doom.

Videl and the others sweat dropped at the scene, it was like nothing was happening on the Earth bellow, just like a few months ago at the Son residence. It didn't take long for ChiChi make a decision, that surprisingly matched with Bulma's; they both yelled together to their kids, ChiChi's words meaning only to Goten.

"You, mister, will go to Namek with them! I don't want you ending up dead here!"

Gohan looked surprised to Bulma, a few feet away from him, and blinked. Since when they were into such a synchro?

"Gohan! Grab him and go to Namek now!" Both said together again, and he panicked as he didn't know to whom he should look.

"I'll go with him. To make sure he doesn't do anything _**wrong**_." His mother said as she looked coldly to her youngest son, and at this point Bulma noticed that they had the same plan.

"ChiChi, can I let Trunks in your care?" Her eyes shining, the knowledge of how her son would be punished livid on her mind; and she'd totally trust ChiChi for that. The brunette smiled evilly and nodded.

Gohan, on the other side, felt sorry for his brothers.

 **xxx**

Dende chuckled as soon as Gohan materialized on the lookout. It was obvious that the kids tried everything to come back, to run away from ChiChi and her anger. His clothes were all torn up in various places, he had some marks on his arms – proof their fighting skills – and some other signs of restraint. Gohan looked at his friend with one eyebrow raised.

"You think it's funny because it wasn't you." Gohan said but Dende just shrugged at him.

"I can't teleport, you know?" He smiled at the demi saiyan, who smiled back.

"Well, I'll sleep. It was a tiring day for me." Dende's smile faded away as he remembered how his friend arrived early and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

After parting ways, Gohan walked slowly, his mind going back to what Wickey did to him. The laugh of the man could still be heard deep inside his head, it was as if his own soul was marked with that. He stopped his walk, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a heavy breath; he had to calm down. It wasn't like he didn't suffer before, sure it wasn't like this time, but considering all the things that he saw since he was four, and things now, he was supposed to be neutral to all this. But again, he never really suffered such damage. He still wondered how Kuririn didn't have nightmares until today, from what happened to him on Namek; being impaled by the cold hearted Frieza like that. Well, Gohan had nightmares about that for weeks. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes, only to jump with surprise as he saw no one other than Vegeta, staring at him. Was he so focused on his problems that he didn't even notice the saiyan standing there?

"Huh, what's wrong Vegeta?" The prince groaned in annoyance, Gohan could only chuckle in disbelief; if someone had to be annoyed it was him, not the prince.

"Not that it matters but, your scars…" Gohan gulped; what about his scars? "They really make you look like a real Saiyan Warrior. And I acknowledge that you are a true one now." Not waiting for an answer, the prince walked past him, not missing the blink of surprise Gohan was doing. "And, you can have your room back now, since we have more empty rooms." A smirk on the full blood saiyan could be seen, but he continued to walk away; stopping just to remember the younger one about their training tomorrow. "And rest well, because the training will not be light. I'm not your father after all." And with that the prince went ahead, letting Gohan a bit surprised. Still, he smiled.

"What was that?" He chuckled while scratching the back of his head, a sense of pride inside his heart. ' _A true saiyan warrior, huh? I kinda like the sounds of it._ ' With renovated moods he walked to his room and headed to the shower.

It was invigorating, the hot water made him relax, at least for a few minutes. Looking at the mirror he stared at himself; he was getting used to his face now, and if he looked with full attention he still could see traces of his old features in there. He smiled to himself, maybe that wasn't so bad after all. Slowly walking towards the bed, he stopped midway as his eyes traveled to where Videl slept a few nights ago. Her small body, her petit face, the peace she seemed to be in as she slept on his bed, he remembered all of that. And that also made him remember when he taught her how to fly, and inevitably to _**that thing**_ that happened after.

Gohan sat on his bed and stared at the door. He did regret what he did back then; not letting her confess was something cruel to do, not to mention how he rejected her. Well, he still thinks it was the best to do, but he doubts that if she confesses again he'll be able to stop her. His psychological side is kind of a mess now so, that's why he isn't confident about that. But again, he likes her. _But again_ , how they should be together with all this mess going on?

He doesn't want to be like his father.

Dying and letting his mother, and family, behind.

And talking about him… he didn't even speak to them since all this mess started; no, for longer than this. It's been a couple of years since Goku used King Kai to talk to them, and it was still troubling Gohan. Why? What changed that he can't, or doesn't want to, talk to them? Well, that was another mystery regarding Son Goku. Even his own family doesn't know what else goes on inside that fanatic for martial arts mind.

His mind went a bit further into that thinking, until knocks on the door brought himself back at the reality. He blinked before stronger ones echoed, and he didn't have to sense the ki for too long to know it was Videl. A mixed flow of emotions fulfilled him; what does she want to talk about?

"It's open, Videl." He said while not getting up; his elbows on his legs were supporting his head on his hands, and he stared at the door until it opened.

As the other day, she had her hair loosened, flip-flops on her foot and this time a concerned face. After she got inside she closed the door, doing the same with the distance they had. She knelt in front of him, her blue eyes looking directly and deep inside of his onyx ones. She frowned.

"I knew it." She surprised him; what was that now?

"Huh?" He blinked; she sighed.

"Something changed inside of you. I can see it." He was taken back by that. How could she notice it, if even his mother didn't? But he'd not let it out that easily… he would not admit it to anyone, not even to Videl.

"I don't know what you mean." He faked a fast laugh, his eyes averting hers; that was what he did wrong.

"Every time you lie, you avoid eye contact. So, you're lying to me." She smiled, and he sweat dropped; since when she knew him this well? "You see… I'm here if you want someone to talk to. I'm a good listener you know?" Her smile softened, and Gohan found himself looking at her eyes again.

For a few seconds Videl saw his pretense shake, but as he gulped it got back as fast as it faded. He gulped again, not knowing what to do; her hands were touching his arms, in a gently way, and even so he didn't push her away. Not that he wanted to. It was hard to maintain his false pretense up, and he now knew that Videl could see the fakeness behind it. A sigh from her made he look at her lips; bad choice as his heart skipped a beat.

"I… after that day…" Now was her turn to look away from him, a slightly blush on her cheeks; he knew what she was talking about. "I'm not asking you to like me back." It was like an arrow was put right through his heart, it was painful and cold. "But… I'm going to be a little selfish about this. I mean…" She closed her eyes to take a deep breath, Videl wanted to concentrate as her words were not getting out the way she wanted them to. "All I am asking is to you to at least give me this. Let me help you. It's all I can do right now, and it will also help me to…" She didn't finish but both knew what she meant.

It was going to help her get over him.

Did he want that? After all things that were happening, did he still want to lose the person he likes? He dropped his arms, a frown and eyes looking down, should he open up to her? Videl put her hands on his face, her fingers feeling every scar under her fingertips, and made he look at her. His pretense face was still there, but she could tell that it was almost broken.

"So? What you'll do?" She asked with a gentle smile, but he didn't answer. She got that as clue to leave. "Well, when you feel like you need to talk to someone, remember that I am here." Now she had a gently smile mixed with sadness. In the end he didn't let her in.

Gohan watched as she got up and turned her back to him and took the first step towards the door. Suddenly he was overflowed with panic; it was as if he let her go now he'd lose her forever. He didn't want that, he immediately hated that idea! He swallowed, his breath got irregular and his pretense wellbeing shattered. In a fast movement he got up, his hand having the urge to touch her. Strongly, but still gently, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to him; a hug without a single space between them was what she meets at the surprised twist of events.

"Stay." Was what his muffled voice told her as he strongly embraced her. He was at his limit, her speech was all that took to his psychological side to open to someone aside from Piccolo, and he couldn't even hold back the tears that urged so much to come out.

Tears of fear, sadness, anxiety. All that he felt since all this mess started.

Videl was being hugged from behind, but his sobs were heard clearly on the ear he was burying his face near on. She was frozen, at least for the first couple of seconds. It took some time, what felt like ages, for him to loosen the hug, and let her turn around to face him. Once she saw his face all she could think was how she was stupid. How could she not notice it sooner?

She'd never be able to move on from him. She'd only fall deeper for him.

Despite all the scars she could see the same teenager at his first day at school. The teenager afraid of being himself, to let anyone know him better. His arms were still around her torso, he wasn't looking directly at her, but he was still crying. He didn't feel embarrassed or anything related as he let all his defenses break for Videl. All he felt was relief as he finally threw away what he told Dende when he moved to the lookout. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be with Videl, even if did attract danger to her; he'd do everything to protect her.

Videl hugged him back, noticing that he still needed comfort. He brought her closer, burying his face on her neck again; the tears still coming out. At some point his legs weakened, not for tiredness, but as a response of his weak side coming out. Videl almost fell with his weight, but he managed to, at least, support both until they knelt. The girl now noticed that his tail was moving on its own, in synchro with his now stopping sobs. She patted his back, trying to make him feel better. He hugged her stronger before saying something that, again, surprised her.

"Sorry." His muffled voice came from the base of her neck, and she slightly frowned. "I'm sorry." He said again, and once more after that. She didn't know what he was asking sorry for, and it seemed that he wasn't going to tell her if she didn't ask.

"What is that for?" Her eyes wandered around the room, as they were still hugging each other, she couldn't do much.

"For... that day." She widened her eyes. Why he was sorry if he did nothing wrong? Then it hit her.

He avoided eye contact when she started to confess. She was so hurt at the time that she didn't notice he was… lying to her. But… what did he lie about? Could it be that… he likes her? Noticing her silence, Gohan got his face away from her neck, and looked at her eyes.

"I did that to… I thought I was protecting you. But it seems I'm the one who needs help." A fast smile came out, as the words sank on her mind and heart. She couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"Are… are you saying that you… towards me…" His instantly blush answered her question. "You are so… Idiot." She playfully hit his chest, just to emphasize how idiot he acted. He looked down with a bit of shame, nodding.

"I know." She then hugged him back, and with still her arms around him she continued.

"But let's focus, for now, on what happened to you. Ok?" He nodded. He needed to take out what Wickey did to him; he just wished that Videl wouldn't freak out.

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Sorry again for the late update and remember that Wanted will have a break for now! I need to finish the following chapters before going on, or else I'll always be this late (or even more) for them. My Fiancé will be uploaded soon (I hope)!**

 **See you guys on the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Heeeeeey guys! Sorry, sorry and more sorry about this long hiatus… But I'm having a huge author's block, I moved from my old city, work is killing me… I'm sorry. I'll try to update more regularly, I swear.**

 **So, I had this chapter done, and I'm trying really hard to work on the next one, so I decided to release it for you all. I hope you guys like it, and I promise that I'll do my best to get out of this author block.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won DBZ.**

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 20**

Gohan put his chin on Videl's neck after telling her everything. They were sitting on the floor, his back resting on his bed, Videl was with her own back on his chest; he was hugging her as if she was the last person alive on Earth. The girl heard everything without saying anything back, as she said before, she was a good listener. His eyes went to her face, her eyes were closed, thinking deeply.

"That… I don't even know what to say." Was what she decided to tell him. Sure, she had thought it was something bad but… torture? She sure would've break down. Like, for real. But Gohan still could act normal, or at least pretend to. She felt his tail curl up strongly on her left arm, which make her look at him. "How am I supposed to help you now? I thought it wasn't that bad…" He smiled before kissing her cheek.

"You've already helped me. I needed to talk to someone." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And who said that you could kiss me?" She felt his tail curl up more, and she had to hold back a laugh; she understood that curling up showed his feelings.

"Huh… I'm sorry?" He asked with a silly grin, that made she roll her eyes. He was cute, acting like a kid. She sighed in disbelief.

"You look like a child. Grow up." Videl giggled and Gohan hugged her stronger. He was feeling a lot better now, and almost forgot about his one-year training that started in the next day.

"I don't want to." His voice was near her ear, and she felt shivers due to it. "Not with you." He then buried his head on her neck, and she blushed.

Yeah. It was impossible not to fall deep for him.

"Hm." Was all that came out from her mouth. Videl then put herself in a better position on his embrace, she'd enjoy this as long as she could.

"Thanks." His voice came muffled, and she caressed his arms with her hands.

"Anytime." She said with a smile, one that grew up when his tail curl up again around her arm. "I think it's cute of you to curl your tail around my arm, you know?" Then something else happened.

Immediately after she said that, his tail let go of her arm, while Gohan raised his head away from her neck.

"W-What…" He was shocked at his behavior to say the least. Gohan never imagined he was doing that, his tail seemed to have its own will. "… I've never, I…" Videl turned her face to him, eyes fulfilled with surprise; did he do that without noticing?

"You did that without noticing…" She said putting one hand over her mouth, trying to hide the smile that was forming under it. He blushed.

"Y-Yes… it seems to have its own will…" He looked away while she laughed.

* * *

Vegeta was mad. Not that it was something new, but it doesn't matter. He tickled his tongue, a vein was visible on his forehead, crossed arms and a annoyed foot that keep stepping on the floor. ' _He's late._ ' He thought, while his foot moved faster. The prince was in front of the door of the Time Chamber, waiting for long minutes for Gohan, who still didn't show up. His temper got higher and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He was going to get the brat from his bed, once and for all.

He stormed around the lookout, making the ones that were still there, and already awake, look at him with raised eyebrows. He passed by Erasa, who barely get out of his way in time – and yelled at him without thinking twice – and walked further, ignoring the noisy teenager. Once he reached the door for Gohan's room, he stormed inside, without even thinking in how much force he used; or if he woke up the two individuals inside. Yes, two.

Videl was sleeping in Gohan's arms, both in the bed snoring; at least until the door was open abruptly. The demi Saiyan sit up fast, a protective hand pushing Videl behind him. An instinct that he developed after years of danger: be ready for battle anytime and protect the ones who don't stand a chance. Not that he'd tell her about the " _don't stand a chance_ " part; she'd kill him. Even so, the couple saw Vegeta as clear as a day at the door, the furious glare the prince had making both shiver. Gohan could be the strongest on Earth, but that didn't change the fact that a pissed off Vegeta was something he'd avoid if he could.

"You damn _**BRAT**_!" Vegeta yelled still on the door, making Gohan remember that he should've be up for… ' _Shit! Half an hour!_ ' He mentally yelled after looking at his watch – which he got back from #18 after he got healed. "You forgot our training just to be in bed with a girl?!" Gohan blushed, forgetting for a minute that he was afraid of Vegeta.

"It's not like that!" He yelled in protest, face all red. If he turned to see how Videl was, he surely would find a tomato instead; it was how red she was.

"I don't care! You're late!" Vegeta walked forward, hands clenched in angry, and grabbed Gohan by his right leg, near his heel. "We're going, **now**!" And simply like that dragged him around the room.

Gohan yelped as the firm grip on his heel intensified, while he dumbly slipped out of the bed with the first tug Vegeta did, hitting his head on the floor. A loud 'bam' echoed, followed by a moan, but that didn't stop the prince from dragging the half Saiyan away. Videl blinked at the scene, trying to process what was happening, but only come to her senses when Gohan was already with only his hand inside the door frame, trying vainly to not be dragged around.

"Ah-! Wait!" She yelled, running for them, but it was too late.

Vegeta was yelling at the half Saiyan, words that no one understood – by now they already figured it was some kind of dirty words from his Saiyan dialect – while Gohan was yelling back, trying to free his leg or making Vegeta stop his walk.

At the scene, Piccolo sweat dropped. He was happy that somehow, his pupil seemed happier, even while being dragged around by Vegeta, but the scene was a little… disappointing. Sometimes the demi Saiyan just acted like a child; that could be one side effect of not having an actual childhood. Erasa and Sharpener laughed, and it only intensified as they saw Videl running behind the duo, arms stretched, a worried face while also yelling.

"Gohan! Vegeta, wait!" But it was no use as they already reached the door for the Time Chamber. Gohan sweat dropped at the prince, and barely had time to look at Videl and start to talk.

"Videl! I'll see –" And the door shut, leaving a stunned teenager girl behind.

Dende laughed, what made the Z fighters, that were also laughing at the short action look at him. He couldn't resist, as he knew how angry Gohan would be at Vegeta once inside the Time Chamber, after all the prince didn't even let him say goodbye for his friends, and he'd only talk to them after one year – in his time inside the chamber that is.

Somehow, he felt at peace. Even the Earth still being in danger.

* * *

Videl, Erasa and Sharpener crossed their arms in a single motion, sighing angrily at what they just heard. Why should they go back to that place? After traveling for months, they just had to go back to school?! They didn't want that! They wanted to be part of everything that was happening, not to mention that the Earth below was living in, a kind of, hell. For aliens and sympathizers that is.

Also, now that they knew how bad Wickey really was, they sure wanted to help and to train with Kuririn.

"Why?" Videl asked, eyebrows connected into an angry line that made some of the Z fighters shiver; her voice just now resembled ChiChi and Bulma when they were angry. "We also want to help."

"W-We know that." Kuririn started uneasy; that look, and voice just made him see ChiChi in front of him instead of Videl. "But for now, we have to wait three days. So, it's better if you guys go back home." Now their frown got deeper but for a different feeling.

"What do you mean? Why do we have to wait three days?" It was Sharpener time to do the asking.

"One year. That's the time Vegeta and Gohan will train from now on, inside the chamber that is." Piccolo started, his voice being the same he used to teach Gohan something. "But for us, it'll only be three days or so. It depends on them if they want to leave sooner."

"Knowing Vegeta's love for fighting…" Kuririn continued.

"They'd stay there forever. For Gohan's luck they can't stay too much in there."

The Z fighters chuckled. That was Vegeta for sure. The teenagers exchanged a look while the chat continued. It was a mute talk – something they developed because of the years of knowing each other – and decided what they'd do. As it seemed that they couldn't help with anything so, at the moment they'd go home and to school for the time being.

* * *

Bulma stopped her jet copter right in front of the Orange High School, and it sure caught the attention of many of the students there. Well, they weren't great in number to be precise; it got clear to the trio inside the jet that something was way different than when they left school all those months ago. At the schoolyard stood a few dozens of students, and they were fast to gather around the Capsule Corp. jet. The blue haired woman was the first to step outside, opening the door so the trio could get out.

"Come, I still have to talk to the Principal." She said with a smile while they jumped off the jet. "Kuririn asked me to tell you that he'll come get you guys as soon as those two are out of the temple." She reassured them, as she knew that they really wished to still be at the temple.

"Thanks." Videl answered also with a smile.

And then, the group walked into the building.

 **xxx**

Boring.

School was boring.

Sure, they knew about that before, but after traveling the world? Now all they wanted to know how the hell Gohan managed to go to classes and not be bored. He had a life full of adventures after all! Videl sighed while she rested her face on her hands. The classroom was empty, and it sure wasn't what the trio expected to see once they got back. It was already the third day since they left the lookout, and they expected notices soon.

But, meanwhile, they were impressed by the few number of students at the school. Their class, that should be full of forty students, had a mere number of fifteen.

"Just what happened while we were out?" Erasa said putting her head on the table. Her two friends looked over to her, they obviously didn't know what to say.

"To put it simply," Hammar, a boy that sat in front of them, said while twisting his seat so he could look at them. "The school was full of half aliens. When that came to the surface, the majority of the parents took their kids out of the school. Something like they didn't want their children to have contact with 'filthy' beings." He quoted that part with his fingers. "And then only us remained. The sympathizers." He finished up with a smile. As he got silent, Videl spoke.

"So, you guys don't think they are going to conquer the world?" It was a test. A test that her and her friends went through while traveling.

"Honestly? Of course not! I mean, a few of them are so powerful that could've conquered us if they wanted to. It just doesn't make sense. Why they'd only now do something to accomplish that?" Hammar finished with his hands up, and the other students nodded at the trio. Videl smiled, as Erasa and Sharpener too.

"We think the same. I can't lie that at first we believed Wickey, but in our… trip to Capsule Corp., someone could say that our minds were opened to the truth." Videl said reassuring her fellow classmates.

"Yeah, we know for a fact that Wickey isn't a good person…" Erasa completed, just to receive angry looks from her two friends; but she just shrugged. She had a plan that formed into her head as Hammar was speaking.

"What? How?!" Hammar looked at them with widened eyes, and the other students gathered around the group. Erasa smiled.

"You see, we happened to get close to the Golden Fighter." Everyone looked at her with surprise.

Well, Videl and Sharpener wanted to kill her right there for talking too much.

* * *

The door opened, and the duo that stepped out of the white room let out a sigh of relief for seeing the blue sky, and not only the brightness white of the time chamber. Gohan, who now had a very long hair, looked over to Vegeta – who had the very same scowl as ever – and smiled. Their time alone was… hard. The pure blooded saiyan was really short in temper while training Gohan, and the half breed was sure that it was because the prince thought that they had too much of a little time to train; even they barely sleeping between their meals and training. Vegeta walked away, with his arms crossed before talking to Gohan a last time.

"Now we only have to follow the plan. Go see that girlfriend of yours for now; she kept distracting you even when she was not around." Without even waiting for an answer, the prince walked away.

"Such a temper." Gohan managed to say to himself before smiling. He indeed wanted to go see his _girlfriend_ – something he couldn't believe that turned out true after all the mess started.

He then ran away from the time chamber to his room, where he could retrieve his old cellphone. First, he made sure that it was charged, and then turned it on. It started to buzz like crazy as all the messages and missed calls, that he received when he vanished, arrived. He didn't even look at them now; all he wanted was to use it to call the most important person to him on the Earth bellow.

And then, he flew away as fast as he could, ignoring even Dende and Piccolo yelling at him to be careful.

* * *

Erasa was smiling victorious at the side of her two best friends, a duo that couldn't believe in what she did at class. Using Gohan's alter ego she managed to start up a resistance, and they even had a name!

 _ **Golden Wall**_

The group of students at the class were fast to spread the word of the 'Golden Wall' around the school and at the end of the day… they even had a website. Videl and Sharpener were perplexed to say the last.

They decided it was best to be friends with Erasa until their deaths. After all, after this power show… what she'd do to someone she hates?

"I still can't believe in it." Videl said while shaking her head, stopping her walk at the gate.

"What can I say? I'm just that awesome." Erasa ended posing up as a superhero. Sharpener snorted.

"What's more impressive is the number of adepts. Look at these numbers!" He said while turning the screen of his phone, so the girls could see it. Their eyes widened.

It was more than six digits.

Internet is something dangerous.

"Holly shit…" Videl muttered while Erasa's smile grew wider.

"This is so, so, much more than what I first wanted!" She jumped up and down on the same spot. "I'll go back and talk to the guys. We need to start it right now!" She yelled while running back to the school, leaving the other two alone who sweat dropped.

"I'll go help her." Sharpener said still looking at a running Erasa. "It's not like I have something else to do." Videl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Homework isn't something?" He grinned.

"Never." And then the boy started to run after Erasa.

Videl giggled and focused on what she was going to do now. She had her training schedule after all, not to mention that sometime on this day Kuririn would call them to tell about Gohan. She smiled to herself and started to walk away, ready to throw her capsule jet on the ground, but stopped on her tracks when her cellphone started to vibrate on her pocket. Immediately she sighed, thinking about who on Earth would annoy her – even the calls for the police were low (nonexistent even) in these three days – in a school day.

Her heart stopped, just to beat louder and strongly, when she saw from who the message was from, bringing a sincere and soft smile to her face. There was no need to say she didn't even wait to throw her capsule on the ground and get up on her jet, driving fast to her house.

* * *

Gohan sighed while looking at his phone. Did Videl see the message? If yes, why didn't she reply yet? He was anxious, and hiding at the edge of the city, in the middle of the trees that rounded its boarders, cellphone in hands. Before he sent the message to her, he read all his missed ones she'd send him when he vanished. His heart broke at each of them, and more when she realized that maybe she'd take a long time to find him.

…

 _We just went to the hospital! Where the hell did you go?!_

…

 _Gohan, why aren't you replying me? Or Erasa and Sharpener? The hospital dared to not answer me, ME! And now even you? What happened?_

…

 _I know by now that you'll probably never answer this. But I still feel like sending you a message. That same day we went to Capsule Corp., and Bulma sent us on a trip to find you. She said that she promised to you to not tell where you are, but she could give us a way to find what we seek. I'm learning a lot of new things, and I hope we can find you soon, so I can tell you all of it._

…

 _Today, my dad called me. I miss him, and I miss you too. I know that we'll find you soon, I can feel it, but something inside me tells me that I'll not be fully prepared for that... And I'll also stop to send you messages. I know I should've stopped sooner, but I wasn't strong enough._

…

He closed his eyes as he reread the ones that made him sad. He could feel on her texts her anxiety to seeing him, to be around him again, all that made him miss her even more. Closing his eyes, he tried to find her ki among the ones at the city, but even hers being higher than the few humans (ki) still on the city, it took him a while. He could sense two relativities strongly together, and he supposed that those were Erasa and Sharpener. What could only mean that Videl wasn't with them, so he focused to find the third stronger one. When he felt it, he let out a smile. She was fast, not as fast as he was when flying by himself, but heck she was doing a quick trip. Then it suddenly stopped, and after a few minutes…

 _I'm on my room._

Heck, how he loved to have instant transmission.

* * *

Videl slammed her door shut and locked it. It wasn't that she wanted to do something, you know, with Gohan, but she wasn't in the mood to explain how a boy sneaked into her room when all the employers were at home. Even her father was home for a change! She then tossed her things at her bed, but not her phone as she used it to send Gohan a message. It didn't take a minute for him to appear right in front of her. Her first reaction was to absorb how different he seemed with long hair. Both stood there, for minutes, simply looking at each other, as if they were noticing the other for the first time all over again, but soon the boy closed the gap and hugged her strongly.

Videl immediately put her arms around his torso, hugging him back. She knew that he was only far from her for three days – in her time – but for him it was a longer period. She could also feel his anxiety, how much he missed her. She smiled and buried her face on his chest, what wasn't difficult as her weight was just that high and hugged him with all her strength. She knew he could take that. Gohan's hands that where on the small of her back made their way to her neck, never letting go of the physical contact. She shuddered at the touch, arching her back in a way that he could have access to what he wanted with ease: her mouth. Their lips clashed, both eager for each other. After all, they kissed too little when they finally got together at the lookout; what Gohan needed at the time was comfort, and not romance.

Videl didn't know when, but she felt one of his hands lower the touch, it lightly touched one of her breasts on its way, making her slightly moan inside his mouth. Gohan stopped his hand movement for a second, before moving it again. His hand went to where the bar of her shirt was and softly lifted it, allowing his hand to touch her waist skin. It was like she was on fire, just his touch made the girl shiver. He felt that and moved his hand, his fingers softly touching her skin, and put it on top of one of her small breasts that was covered by her lightly bra. Her legs started to tremble at his touch, and she was fast to put both hands under his own shirt; it wasn't fair for only him to _feel_ , to _touch_. He had the same symptoms as she did, and it seemed to active the hand inside her shirt. Gohan squeezed her breast, making her break the kiss for a second so a low moan could scape, making itself present in the air between them.

"…Go…" Videl started to say but was stopped by an even more lush Gohan than she could have anticipated.

He squeezed her breast again, right before his hands went under the bra that was hiding its content. Both felt something different at the touch, but good, so damn good. Her reactions were making him aroused, and he knew he should stop soon, or else it'd be impossible to do so; but damn that was hard with her reacting that way! Then she surprised him. Videl broke the kiss, and roughly lifted his shirt, making the boy take it off. He stared down at her, surprised at her actions, but his eyes widened as he saw her pulling off her own shirt; what he stopped by taking it off himself. The act made her pigtails to loosen, freeing her hair. They stood there for a moment, in the middle of her room, before Gohan grabbed her strongly. Videl's legs went up, hugging his waist as she supported herself on his hands that were on her butt. He walked to her bed, laying down together with her.

"Are you sure about this?" He managed to ask, his voice coming out rough – and sexy to her ears –, when he broke their kiss. Her hands traveled on his back, until she found the base of his tail. He moaned at the soft touch she did on the limb, and Videl smiled.

"What do you think?" She got up, supporting herself on her elbows. In their position, the movement she did made her breasts, still with the bra, really close to his face. His eyes went to them, and she smiled softly. "I'm sure of it. Aren't you?" He looked up at her for a moment, moving forward to kiss her as an answer.

"Of course, I am." Then they kissed.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly and looked at the girl sleeping on him. A smile came to his face, the moments they shared giving him a good feeling on his heart. He was also glad at Erasa, yes, Erasa. For some strange reason Videl had condoms, something that he didn't expect of course. He remembered the exact moment he stopped their – hot – moment; Videl was already without her bra, both ready to get all the clothing off. He looked over to her, before smiling shyly.

"Hmm…" He started not sure how to go for there, and she looked at him with a bit of confusion. "D-Do you have…" He looked away, trying to say what he wanted to. "You know… protection…" He whispered the last word, and Videl got as red as a tomato at the understanding came to her.

"Oh… in fact…" Stretching her right arm she tried to reach her backpack, what she found on the floor instead of the bed. ' _It must have fallen down when we got to the bed…_ ' She thought, and then released herself from Gohan's embrace for a bit. He looked at her with curiosity and was surprised when she gave him the little package. "Hm… Erasa practically put them into my bag after we came back. Something about… we both sleeping together needing protection…" She murmured the last part, as the previous times they did do that, it wasn't like they would do something like… well…

And then, there's no need to tell what happened.

Gohan smile grew wider as Videl held him stronger on her sleep. He couldn't believe in how lucky he was… how fortunate he was for accepting his feelings and her. He could go back to sleep for now for all he cared, he'd love to wake up with her again. And so, he did just that.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! See you guys on the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
